The Heart of a Snake
by articcat621
Summary: What happens when Hermione is thrust into the world of Lord Voldemort, but better yet, what happens when she learns about man underneath all the evil? There's a fine line between love and hate. M for a reason. A huge thanks to Redshadow43 for the beautiful cover image.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own this, at all! A huge thanks to MrsBates93 and Redshadow43 for looking this over! This fic is rated M, so it WILL contain adult themes. It is also AU (obviously). If you don't like it, don't read it. But I seriously hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hermione Granger sighed deeply. She was sick and tired of this little game they were playing. It had been four months now since she had been trapped here in this dirty old cellar. Four months, and nobody had spoken more than two words to her in all that time.

_I mean, really_, she thought irritably. What were they playing at, just leaving her in here? Why didn't they kill her, or do something with her?

The days were beginning to blur together into an endless repetition, with just one small meal if she was lucky - and it was never enough to satisfy her hunger. Someone had been kind enough to put newspapers on the floor when she first arrived, but they barely even changed those.

_I suppose they think I am just a stupid mutt __- __a stupid Mudblood, to them. I just wish I knew what they were planning! This is all just so pointless, leaving me down here. But at least I am alive. That always counts for something._

But did it? She wasn't even sure anymore. She was losing hope and faith in everything. She had expected Harry and Ron to come charging through the door at any moment to save her, but as time went on that salvation never arrived.

_I am beginning to lose myself_, she thought, _which is something I __shouldn't__ do._

"Come on, now, Hermione, you can get through this! You're tougher than this," she mumbled to herself trying to boost her confidence.

"I see you have gone crazy at last, Mudblood," someone snarled behind her. "Talking to yourself? Tsk tsk."

Hermione's stomach lurched at the sound of that voice. She whipped around to glare at Lucius Malfoy and saw that he was smirking at her. How she wished she could slap that smug look off his face, especially since he seemed to know how much it bothered her. Looking at him it was easy to see where Draco had gotten his arrogance from.

"Well, there's certainly no one else here I'd want to talk to," she spat vehemently.

Lucius stopped smirking, and his face contorted into an angry mask instead. "Get up, you piece of filth!" he shouted menacingly.

Hermione stubbornly remained exactly where she was. Lucius seemed to get even madder as a result.

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione shrieked in absolute pain. It was everywhere, all over her entire body, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It felt like a million knives plunging into every inch of her skin all at once.

_I want to die! Please, just let me die so this will all end. I don't care if I ever see anyone again, just let this pain end!_

Finally, it stopped, and Hermione wiped the saliva from her mouth as she glared up at her tormentor.

"Now that you can see that I'm not messing around here, perhaps you will do as I say," Lucius snarled. "Get up."

Hermione quickly got to her feet, gripping the wall for support. She couldn't remember how long it had been since the last time she'd tried to walk, but she did not wish to suffer at this man's hands again, nor did she wish to ask him for help in any way. Fighting through the pain in her limbs from disuse, she managed to follow Lucius out of the cellar.

She had expected to find herself in Malfoy Manor, but as she looked around her surroundings she could tell that was not where she was. The walls of this place were more modern, not made of stone as the Manor's had been, and the stairs that she forced her legs to navigate were of polished oak rather than cold, unyielding brick.

Hermione wished she had some shoes to make walking easier, but she wore nothing but the clothes she'd had on when she arrived, and they were now so dirty and tattered as to be unrecognizable. Her shoes had become soiled at some point, and removed from her feet. They had never been returned, and so she walked in nothing but her bare feet, and stubbed her toe more than once as she cursed her useless muscles that had forgotten how to work properly.

Lucius stopped at an ornately carved oak door with a highly polished brass knob, and opened it. He pushed her inside the room, and barked, "You are to shower until you've removed every ounce of filth that covers your detestable body, and then you will change into the dress on the bed."

"Why?" Hermione demanded before she could stop herself.

"Because, my dear little Mudblood, you must make yourself presentable for the Dark Lord," he hissed. "He would not wish to smell you as you are now."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Her head reeled at his words. How could she possibly endure the Dark Lord in her present state, so weakened from her months alone, so unused to even the simplest of interactions? Just the sound of Lucius's voice was giving her a pounding headache, and yet she was about to be presented to a man - no, a beast - who would no doubt be a thousand times more cruel and vicious to her than he was.

Lucius slammed the door as he left, most likely to do yet another stupid, slavish thing for his Master. Hermione sneered as she stared at the place where he'd been standing the moment before, glad to see the back of him.

But as Hermione took in the situation, a smile crept up onto her face. Regardless of what would happen to her later, before her now was a shower, and she nearly leapt for joy. She could eradicate the filth that covered her, scrub away every bit of the last four months, and perhaps as she scrubbed, she might even manage to cleanse a bit of her soul. She was going to need all the strength she could muster to face whatever these fiends were going to do to her next.

The water struck her body, hotter than she would have wished, but blessedly welcome regardless. She would finally be rid of the smell. She shuddered as she breathed it in one more time, that awful stench. The smell of death and decay that had haunted her for so very long! She watched as it drained away in rivers of darkened water that looked more like mud than anything else. She did not move until it ran clear again.

Then she scrubbed her hair, enjoying every minute of it. She scrubbed and scrubbed every part of her body until her skin had turned red from her ministrations. She got out only when she had reached the point of being wrinkled all over her body, and used the toilet for the first time in forever. She didn't care that she found nothing to wipe with, simply using the cloth she'd practically destroyed during the shower one last time.

On the bed Hermione found an exquisitely beautiful dressing waiting for her. She could not deny how beautiful it was. It was black and green, with a plunging neckline that scooped dangerously low, and a full skirt that fell to the floor. Beside it was a pair of shining, silver heels to go with it. She had no idea how she was expected to walk in them, but she would try her best. Hermione Granger always tried her best.

"How very Slytherin," she commented as she picked the garment up. After pulling it over her head and slinking it into place over her body, she turned to the full-length mirror she spotted near a rather large closet.

She was not the same girl anymore. Everything about her appearance and the way she held herself made that perfectly clear. She was completely broken, and it showed.

That was when she came to terms with what was going on. She was going to die, and she knew it. _They've dressed me up just to make torturing me to death more fun for them, I suppose. I just hope my death will be painless __- __after all the pain I have endured already, that at least would be something._

Lucius opened the door, and took in the transformation with little interest. "Come. It is time," he told her as he grabbed her hand to drag her down the hall.

They stopped outside two large, double doors, and he turned to speak to her again. "Listen, Mudblood, you do not speak unless you are spoken to, got it? If you do not heed my words, you shall pay dearly for it."

When he tightened his grip on her arm, Hermione cried out in pain. She was certain the rough treatment was going to leave a mark, but she was just as certain that such a trivial detail was the least of her worries as the doors swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer, see Ch. 1. Once again, thanks to MrsBates93 and Redshadow43 for betaing this. I love you both dearly!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Be strong, Hermione. Show no fear. Voldemort will get no satisfaction from killing you._

Hermione saw that the room was quite large, and it was filled with Death Eaters. Each and every one of them gasped in shock as she shook off Lucius's iron grip and walked boldly into the room, smiling confidentially as she strode right up to the snake-like man as he sat regarding her from his throne.

_What could possibly make this man want to become so twisted and inhuman?_ Hermione wondered as she looked at him from a mere three feet away.

Murmurs arose among those who witnessed this display. She could hear the whispers among them, all of them wondering how she could dare to behave so boldly before the most powerful wizard alive, who could easily strike her down for her temerity.

Hermione smiled even more as she heard them.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Granger," Lord Voldemort said in a smooth voice, as though unruffled by what she had done. "You do look lovely in that dress."

"I'm only here because you brought me here," Hermione huffed indignantly at his words. "I would never freely stand before you like this."

"Indeed, my dear little Mudblood, indeed," he said with a small chuckle. He sat regarding her for a few moments, lost in his thoughts.

"You call me dear, when you mean nothing of the sort, my Lord," she pointed out, shuddering at the thought of being dear to such a man. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides, and she wished he would just get this over with.

"Perhaps not," he said, finally. "However, Hermione, I have been very curious about you."

Hermione had not expected his response, and she waited for him to continue. He looked as though he was finding it difficult to say what he was thinking, and suddenly she found herself asking, "Has the cat got your tongue?"

She gaped as the words slipped out before she could stop them. That was the sort of trouble that came from not conversing for so long, when you no longer had any sort of filter between one's thoughts and the words that left your mouth. Her heart skipped a beat, for he surely would not take the comment lightly.

To her great surprise, Lord Voldemort chuckled as he continued to watch her. Everyone else in the room murmured that she was about to die, but she held her ground and continued to meet his gaze.

"This is precisely why I am so intrigued by you, Hermione," Voldemort pointed out as he sat forward in his chair, closing the distance between them. Hermione resisted the urge to back away.

"How so?" she inquired, taking a step forward instead.

"Because you have no fear of me or if you do, you do not show it," he told her. "Not many can approach me with a smile on their face. You should be cowering before me because of all the terrible things you know I could do to you, and yet you just look at me with those innocent eyes, as if you have done nothing wrong."

"I haven't done anything wrong," she stated, continuing to stare at him.

Voldemort surged out of his chair and gazed intensely into her eyes, following her face as she backed up in surprise before straightening again. She could see that he was trying to break into her mind, but Hermione was well prepared for this. She had spent ages learning Occlumency to prevent such an occurrence. With a smirk, she easily kept him out, and almost laughed as he pushed against her resistance. She had a brilliant mind, and she knew it and now, so did he.

Voldemort gave an exasperated sigh as he backed away from her, knowing that he would not break down her defenses. "Here you stand before me, a Muggle-born witch of seventeen years, smirking because you know unerringly that your mind is strong enough to withstand an attack from me. Ha! You have got to be one of the best Occlumens I have ever seen. Hmm, I wonder…"

Hermione took advantage of his moment of pondering to show him exactly what she was capable of. In her mind she spoke the word "_Legilimens_!", and watched as he tried to figure out what was going on. The second he realized what she was doing he tried to push her out of his head, but he couldn't.

Voldemort knew this little witch had the upper hand at the moment as she pushed harder, viewing pictures and events that he could not hide. His thoughts flew by, and Hermione saw a handsome young boy with wavy brown hair seated in a dark and mysterious place. She dove out of that memory and into another, where he was speaking to the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

She dove into another memory and another, and saw him struggling within himself as he argued with Abraxas Malfoy about something.

Then she saw a sad boy sitting on top of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts, and it looked as though he had been crying. For some strange reason, Hermione wished someone as beautiful as him would have no need to shed tears.

She stumbled backwards as Voldemort finally cast her out. Looking up, she saw a red glow in his deep blue eyes, but neither hatred nor anger was the cause. It was curiosity. Hermione was surprised when the Dark Lord chuckled once more.

Curiosity filled her again.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione could see the looks on the faces of the nearest Death Eaters, who seemed to be confused about what was going on.

"It seems you are more brilliant than I thought, Hermione Granger," Voldemort finally said as he continued to watch her, though he now straightened to his full height, which was to say he was towering over her quite a bit. "I am amazed that you were able to perform such complex magic at such a young age, and without your wand. And you did it non-verbally, as well. I must say, I am very impressed. Very impressed, indeed."

With a sigh, Voldemort turned away and said, "Lucius, come forward."

Lucius hurried to his Lord's side, and the two spoke quietly together. Hermione could not hear what they were saying, and then Voldemort turned to her again. "Miss Granger, Lucius will show you to your new room. You shall be collected for dinner at the proper hour. No funny business until then."

Hermione cast him a shocked look. "That's it, then? You're not going to kill me or torture me? You're just going to send me to my room like an errant child?"

Voldemort chuckled for the third time that day. Everyone in the room stared, not at all sure what to make of it. "Lucius, be gone. I have other matters to discuss with my servants. I shall speak to you again after you have delivered the girl to her room."

"Time to go, Miss Granger," Lucius said as he stepped past her, making no move to grab her again. "Follow me."

Hermione nodded, and did as he said, glancing back at Voldemort as he returned to his throne and watched them depart. Before they were even out of the room, he called forward one of his Death Eaters to deal with whatever the next issue at hand was.

Lucius led her right past the room she had used before, further down the hall and up some stairs. He stopped in front of a black door and opened it, motioning for her to go inside. When she was in the room, he paused to look her over once more.

"Someone will be sent to collect you for dinner," he informed her, and then slammed the door shut as he walked away.

Hermione looked around in awe. The room she had been given was very beautiful. Right in the middle was a magnificent, queen-sized bed, and she laid on it immediately. The moment she touched it her eyes felt heavy.

_No harm in taking a little nap,_ she decided. _I need a break after all this confusion anyway. _And with that, sleep overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer, see chapter 1. A huge thanks to MrsBates93 and Redshadow43 for looking this over. I appreciate it ladies! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Once Voldemort could see that Hermione Granger was well out of sight, he stopped trying to pretend he had been unaffected by their encounter. He had heard the murmurs of his Death Eaters. He had read their thoughts, discovered their doubts once they witnessed what the girl was capable of.

_Do my Death Eaters really think I am so stupid? _He raged. _Do they really think that I will let them dare to question my absolute authority? Perhaps tonight I will have to remind my followers exactly who I am, and why they should fear me!_

Voldemort cleared his throat as he looked over the crowd who awaited his command, and he said, "My Death Eaters, I know some of you have concerns about the girl staying here. She is my prisoner, and that will be that. If anyone dares to oppose my wishes in the matter, feel free to step forward now."

When no one volunteered, Voldemort stood taller and glared, not to be deprived of his intentions. "Don't think I was oblivious to the looks I got while she interacted with me," he shouted. "There is a greater purpose to her presence, I can assure you. If anyone here harms Hermione Granger in any way, it will be the last thing you ever do. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," they spoke in unison.

"Dolohov!" Voldemort shouted, making the man jump forward. "Your report?"

"My Lord!" he answered as he grovelled at his feet. "It is just as you suspected. The Order of the Phoenix launched an attack on Malfoy Manor not two nights since. It was apparent that they were unsure where else to look, just as you predicted. They fell for the bait."

"That is most gratifying," Voldemort intoned in a smooth, silky voice. "Hopefully they will believe she is truly dead, and just forget about her. It would make all of this so much easier." _Especially if she forgets about them, as well, _he added to himself. "Continue."

Dolohov cleared his throat uncertainly as he got to his feet. "Well, my Lord, we gained control of the Ministry as planned, but when we went to the Weasley household to collect the boys they… well, they weren't there. Potter and the other boy have disappeared completely. No one has any idea where they've gone. The rumours say that they will not be returning to Hogwarts for school this year."

"Perhaps the boy is running from me," Voldemort said. "It is very wise of him."

Dolohov nodded, and prepared to back away.

"Wait!" Voldemort growled, aiming his wand. "_Crucio_!"

With a gasp of pain, Dolohov fell to the floor, writhing and convulsing under his Master's merciless spell. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he bit his tongue, while Voldemort watched with a sadistic smile of enjoyment.

All eyes in the room widened in fear until the Dark Lord lifted his curse. "This will serve as a lesson to all those who doubt me," he told them. "You can't hide anything from me. It would be a pitiful attempt if you tried. Go now, all of you. Make my presence known throughout all of England. Break out your brothers and sisters from Azkaban."

Voldemort gave a sinister laugh as the Death Eaters Disapparated, all of them calling out in bloodlust. Everything was falling into place now, he was pleased to see.

_Now, if only I could figure out that girl,_ he added. _She is powerful__,__ there is no denying it. I just need to see if she can be swayed._

Voldemort stared out the window of his throne room into space, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ron walk ahead of her and talk about Quidditch. She absolutely loved moments like these, when they could enjoy the summer sunshine and each other's company with carefree innocence.<em>

_"Oh, I just can't wait for the World Cup!" Ron was telling Harry excitedly. "__It's only__ two weeks away!"_

_Diagon Alley looked empty with no one walking about as they used to do. Things had just become too risky, and she knew that the three of them were tempting fate to be doing it themselves._

_"Hurry up, Mione!" Ron cajoled her, turning around to shout. "O__i__!"_

_Harry turned as well to add, "Yes, Hermione, we need to hurry and get to Gringott's before sundown."_

_"I'm coming," she grumbled, when all of the sudden she felt a hand over her mouth. She struggled to scream, but she just couldn't__._

The hand covering her mouth felt all too real. Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, her heart hammering in fear. Angry now, she ripped the hand away from her face and demanded, "Draco Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Draco smirked, and said, "Waking you up, stupid. Dinner is ready."

"There are plenty of ways you could have woken me," she grumbled as she looked down.

"What's the matter, Granger? Bad memories?" he asked with a sneering laugh. "I could have been a lot meaner, you know. I just value my own skin far too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded hotly.

With a brief pause she glanced at her reflection in the mirror before following Draco out into the hallway. He just shrugged.

Hermione thought she looked so different now. It was obvious she had not been eating, yet she still had her full figure. If anything she looked more like a woman than she ever had before, and she smiled sadly.

_I never thought this is where I'd be when I realized I was fully matured,_ she speculated. She was beautiful, and she knew it. But while she was here, no one would ever know. _Well, I suppose Ron knows, but I don't feel that way about him. He will only ever be my friend._

"So, Malfoy, where are we anyway?" she asked him timidly.

"You really don't know?" he scoffed. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Hermione glowered at him as she waited for him to continue.

"We're in one of the Malfoy Manors," he explained, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, Granger, we have more than one. If fact, we have seven estates. I can't tell you exactly which location we are in, obviously, but there you go."

Draco led Hermione down the hall and up a flight of stairs. He stopped in from of some double doors, and paused as if he wished to say something. Hermione waited, but he did not speak. He shook his head instead, and opened the doors. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Everyone in the room stopped talking to look at her. Hermione stared back at them, uncertain of what to do. _I wish they would stop staring__,__ I feel so uncomfortable. But I'm so hungry! Look at all the food. Do I sit, or__…_

"Would you just sit down, already, Mudblood?" Voldemort said to her, and Hermione blushed as she looked over at him.

The only open seat was to Voldemort's right-hand side, and Hermione went to it as quickly as possible, even more aware than ever of the eyes upon her as he pulled it out from his seated position so she could sit in it more easily.

She was embarrassed to be at the head of the table beside Voldemort, but she was happier to see him than the man on her right; Lucius Malfoy. No one said anything, but then the Dark Lord picked up his fork and everyone began to eat.

Hermione hesitated for only a moment before she started to put food onto her own plate. She was too hungry to stand on ceremony, especially since she wasn't sure what the ceremony was. It was so exciting to be eating real food again. She tried not to sigh in satisfaction as the bites of venison and potatoes with gravy found their way to her stomach, until she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Dolohov was staring at her. She looked down, and her cheeks turned pink. She knew exactly what he was looking at, she'd just spotted it in the mirror herself on the way here and it made her incredibly uncomfortable. She looked up again several times to find his eyes had never left her, and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you mind? Stop staring at me!" Hermione shouted.

When Voldemort placed his fork firmly on the table she immediately regretted the outburst. He looked down at her, making her shiver. It felt as though the temperature had instantly dropped by thirty degrees. The Dark Lord stood.

"Dolohov, you will remove your eyes from the girl, or I will. Permanently."

"Sorry, my Lord," Dolohov said as he lowered his eyes.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort shouted. Dolohov fell out of his chair and writhed on the floor for what seemed like hours before he stopped. Then Voldemort turned to Hermione. "You, Mudblood, will learn not to speak unless spoken to." With a flick of his wand, Hermione was on the floor screaming.

If it was possible for one man's _Crucio_ to hurt more than another's, this one did. It felt like a thousand knives had stabbed her, and she knew that she was screaming, but she couldn't seem to stop. It all felt so far away, like a dream. And then the pain was gone, and she felt tears streaming silently down her face.

Hermione looked up into her Lord's face, almost certain she spotted remorse there.

Voldemort stared at her. He did not want to punish the girl, but he could not let anyone think he had a soft spot for her, could he? He tried to keep his emotions from showing on his face, but somehow he could feel them creeping onto it anyway.

"Everyone, get out!" he shouted. "Get out of here!"

The room cleared so fast, Hermione had not even taken a second breath of air. Voldemort stood looking down at her, and then he said, 'Get up, Hermione."

Every muscle in her body screamed as Hermione used a chair to pull herself onto her feet. Her knees were so weak, she collapsed, so she tried again, determined to prove how strong she was.

_I hate this. This is so stupid, all of this! _She thought. She followed Voldemort out the door. She walked behind him, staring at his back. _What could have done this to him? I know he was human at one point, I saw it in his mind. What has made him this way?_

Voldemort stopped at her door and opened it for her.

Hermione looked up into his face as he turned, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but then he stopped. "Good night, Hermione," he said instead, and walked quickly away.

"Good night, my Lord," she called softly after him as she stepped into her room.

Hermione collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She started to cry. She cried for her family, her friends, and most of all, for herself. She had no idea what would happen to her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Voldemort stormed to his study after he left the girl. He wanted to spend time with her, get to know her and discover how her mind worked. He could tell she was special, he just didn't know why. He paced back and forth, thinking, and finally it hit him. He knew what he could do to get her to warm to him. He truly smiled for the first time in a long while.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, see Ch. 1. A huge thanks to my lovely betas, AnnHarrisForever and Redshadow43! The two of you rock, and I really appreciate the help! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When Hermione woke she sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and stretched. Last night she had slept well, or as well as someone could in her position.

Hermione noticed a window near the door to the bathroom, and padded over to it. Placing her small hand upon it, she pushed, and it opened. Not nearly enough for her to escape through, of course, but enough to let the wind blow through. The smells and sounds of the outside world wafted in, and Hermione smiled sadly. She missed being outdoors so much.

She wondered if Ron and Harry were out there, searching for her. Had they alerted the Order and organized search parties? She smiled at the thought of being rescued, but then that smile faltered. What if they decided that the horcruxes were more important? What if they had already abandoned her?

Hermione didn't know what to think, so she just gazed out the window again. Colourful birds flew past, flying high into the sky. She figured wherever she was, the place must be very beautiful. The grounds looked lovely as well, from what she could see.

_You would never guess that the world's most evil man lived here._

A knock sounded out. Slowly, Hermione turned away from the window and approached the door. Reaching out, her hand shakily grasped the handle before turning it. Timidly, she opened the door. Voldemort stood before her wearing his usual death-filled black robes. She shrunk away at the sight of him.

"Come with me," he said, waiting for her to leave her room. Hermione shyly followed him, wondering where on earth they were going.

Hermione put up her walls, certain he would once again attempt to break into her mind. She was internally pleased, knowing that her strength frustrated him. Sure enough, she could feel his mind poking around the edges moments later, searching for a break or weak point as they walked down the hall. He picked up his speed after a bit.

Hermione assumed he was frustrated that he couldn't get through her defences, but frowned as she had to quicken her pace to keep up with him. She didn't want to get lost in the manor. Just because Voldemort was being nice to her didn't mean everyone else would be.

Pausing outside of two oak doors, he turned to face her.

She bravely stood there, trying not to show her fear. However, her body betrayed her thoughts and she trembled slightly.

"I am not going to kill you, _Hermione_."

"I don't trust you, and why should I?" Hermione spat at him. "You're a horrible person."

"This is where you shall be spending most of your time while staying here," he said, opening the double doors to let Hermione in. This room had to be the largest library in the entire world, Hermione decided as she stepped inside. She had never seen so many books in all her life.

Voldemort watched her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. Severus had mentioned that the girl valued knowledge above all else, so what better way to bend the girl to his will?

But Hermione was wary. She stood staring, unable to move. She was waiting for the catch. Nothing in this world was for free.

"There's no catch. You may have your choice of anything," Voldemort answered her.

Hermione gasped, firstly because she had stupidly let her guard down and he'd seen into her thoughts, but mostly because he was being so nice.

Confusion flooded through her.

Hermione stepped forward and glanced at the shelves. Voldemort stood by the fireplace and watched her with a curious look on his face.

"Oh!" she said in surprise.

"Is this not to your liking?" Voldemort asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Of course it is," Hermione answered with a shake of her head. "It's great. But why do you have Muggle books in here?"

Voldemort laughed. "Just because I hate Muggles doesn't mean that I hate their literature," he told her. "I like to keep up with the sciences of their world, as well as all other types of literature."

Hermione's expression grew confused as she looked at the books again.

Voldemort sighed. "If I am to rule the world, I must possess knowledge of every kind."

Hermione didn't look at him; she didn't want to. She was so confused. She was sure this was all a plot of some kind, but she didn't care. It had been so long since she'd held a book in her hands she just wanted to read them all.

_Possess knowledge of every kind, _she repeated, his words echoing through her mind. She craved knowledge too, just for the right reasons. _Which are?_ Hermione shook away the thought. He was already getting to her.

As she continued down the shelves, Hermione spotted her favourite book and snatched it immediately. _Hogwarts A History _came with her as she made her way to a chair and sat down. She opened it up to the first page. She would never grow tired of this book, no matter how many times she read it. She grew completely oblivious to the world around her.

Voldemort found himself gazing at her. She fascinated him; there was no way around it. He laughed when he saw the book she had chosen.

_Such a loyal Hogwarts student, _he thought.

Her eyes scanned page after page, absorbing every word. As much as he wished he could stay and watch her read, Voldemort know he had matters to attend to. He needed to work out the final details of the Azkaban breakout.

"I must leave, but you are to stay here," he told her. "If you need anything, ring Duffy. She will help you. I'll be back to collect you at sundown."

Hermione looked up, startled, as if she had already forgotten he was there. She muttered, "Okay," before returning to the book.

_What a studious girl. _He closed the doors behind him and enchanted them. He didn't want Hermione to leave, or anyone else to go in for that matter. The trouble with Dolohov last night bothered him, though he could not say why. He went down to the meeting hall where his followers waited for him.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced up. She was on her third book. After she had finished <em>Hogwarts, a History, <em>she had picked up a transfiguration book for seventh years.

_I wonder why he has all of these books. Perhaps he picked them up from his years at Hogwarts._

This led Hermione to think about what she had seen when she had entered his mind. She wanted to know more, but she was too frightened to bring it up or even think about it. She turned to the book she had in her hands now. It was a book about Animagi. She thought the whole process was interesting and decided when she had time she would learn.

Her stomach growled. As much as she hated house elf slavery, she was quite hungry. She called out to Duffy and with a snap, she appeared.

"Mistress Hermione, what can I get for you?"

"Um, hello, I think a nice sandwich and maybe a cup of tea, if it isn't too much trouble."

"None at all, I'll be right back!" A few moments later, Duffy reappeared with a sandwich, tea, and an apple. "Here you are Miss, anything else?"

"Duffy, you are rather cheerful, don't you hate working here?" Hermione hated to think what Voldemort and the Malfoys did to their poor house elves.

"No, Miss, the Masters are quite nice," she insisted. "I can have all the food I want, and my own sleeping area. No, they are quite nice. Duffy is very lucky to have such nice Masters." And with that, she disappeared, leaving a very confused Hermione. There was no way they treated their house elves so nicely.

After eating, Hermione returned to her book. She noticed the sun was setting, and realized Voldemort would be back soon to take her away. She hoped that he would let her return.

She walked over to the window and gazed out at the beautiful sky. The colours of the sunset all blended so nicely, and for a moment, Hermione forgot that she was actually a prisoner here. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned. Voldemort was standing there in the doorway.

Without a word, she followed Voldemort back to her room. He remained silent.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should say anything, so she muttered a "thank you" under her breath before entering her room. He was being nice, so it was only right that she be polite in return.

She didn't want to return to the dungeon, and be killed. She wanted to stay alive, and if Voldemort meant what he said, then maybe she would be all right. But she seriously doubted that. She fell asleep the moment she touched the mattress.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: JKR owns all! Thank you so much for all your support & reviews! And thanks to AnnHarrisForever & Redshadow43 for being my betas! I really appreciate it ladies! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione woke up the next morning and discovered that a more formal dress had been laid out for her. It was a beautiful blue colour and stopped around her mid-calf. It was made of a soft fabric that was sure to cling to her in all the right places. She really liked it.

She slipped into the dress and put on her black flats. Going to the window, she opened it to let in the fresh air. She was very lucky, and she knew it. Voldemort was a monster, yet he was being so nice to her. She wasn't sure how to feel.

_As soon as he gets what he wants, I'm sure that he will change, _Hermione though with a sigh. Her thoughts began to drift when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart leapt at the thought that it might be him, but when she turned and opened it she found Narcissa Malfoy standing there.

Hermione was surprised. She had barely seen the lady of the Manor in which she was staying. With a smile, she waited for her to speak.

"Hermione, would you like to join me for tea and a walk through the gardens?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. That wasn't what she was expecting at all. "Of course," she answered quickly.

Narcissa smiled. Hermione followed her out the back doors and took in the sight before her. There were flowers everywhere. Roses, Lilies, Sunflowers, you name it, they were there. Hermione had never seen a sight more beautiful, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'm glad to see you like it," Narcissa said as she watched the girl. "Let's go for a walk."

Hermione followed the woman and took in all the beauty that surrounded her. It almost felt surreal after so long indoors, and she never wanted it to end.

The two of them made their way to a little area where a table was set up with tea and some biscuits. Hermione sat down comfortably, but she wanted to ask Narcissa a question. She was scared to ask, but she decided she would ask anyway.

"Lady Malfoy, I was just wondering what is going on here?" she asked. She wasn't really sure if anyone actually called Mrs Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, but she decided to be as formal as possible. This was her first real shot at getting some answers.

Narcissa laughed. "Oh, Hermione, darling, do call me Narcissa."

Hermione tried again. "Very well, Narcissa, what's going on? Why is Voldemort being so nice to me? I'm just so confused. If he intends to kill me, I wish he would just do it already."

As Hermione began to shake uncontrollably, Narcissa put a gentle hand upon her back. "Hermione, don't get upset, my darling. You're perfectly safe here; no harm will come to you. I'm not supposed to tell you too much, but I can shed some light on the situation. I have been asked to become your… guardian, in a way. My Lord wants me to teach you how to act as a proper Pureblood lady, regardless of your actual blood line. He has plans for you, although even I am not sure what they are. No one is. But it's obvious it has to do with your immense power."

Hermione shook her head. "But I don't want this. I just want to go home, back to my friends. I don't want to help that vile man with any of his plans."

Narcissa cast Hermione a sympathetic look. "Dear, your friends all think you are dead. They even found your body, of sorts. Besides, no one knows where the Potter boy is, anyway. He has basically dropped off the face of the earth."

Tears sprang from Hermione's eyes. She just couldn't believe it. Her friends thought she was dead, and had just moved on with the Horcrux hunt, not even trying to avenge her or anything. Hermione knew that it was selfish of her to think that way, but she couldn't help it. She was heartbroken.

And that's when the reality set in: she was trapped here, and there was no way around it.

"Hermione, don't cry," Narcissa said. "You are safe here. No one will harm you. If they tried, they would be incredibly stupid."

Hermione looked up, confused. "Why?"

With a giggle, she explained, "Well, the Lord said that if anyone were to lay so much as a finger on you, they'd be killed. So trust me, Hermione, you are quite safe."

Hearing Narcissa say that made Hermione feel a bit better. She supposed she had better do as they said, seeing as this was her life now. She wouldn't try to help Voldemort, although maybe he could be saved? She didn't know, but she decided she was going to try and find out.

Hermione and Narcissa stayed out in the garden for a few hours, just enjoying the day. Narcissa knew Hermione had been imprisoned for months, so she was in no hurry to make her go inside again. Hermione listened intently as she explained how Pureblood society worked, and all the things that would be required of her. When it was time for dinner they both stood together.

Inside the castle, the two made their way to join the rest of the Malfoys and Lord Voldemort in the dining room. _Voldemort,_ Hermione thought as they entered. She hated that name. She decided that within her mind, she would call him Tom, seeing as that was who he really was. If he truly wanted her help, she would not allow him to hide behind his mask and false name.

Hermione took a seat next to him and began eating, listening to the conversations going on around her.

Tom turned to her and asked, "How did you enjoy the gardens?"

Swallowing her surprise at him speaking to her, she quickly formed an answer. "They were beautiful," she said as she looked at him. "I really enjoyed the fresh air. Thank you."

Then she turned to Narcissa and added, "And thank you for the tea and company as well."

Narcissa smiled, pleased that Hermione had already begun to play her part well. Soon dinner was over, and everyone stood.

Tom turned to Hermione and asked, "May I speak to you in my study?"

Hermione nodded, feeling a bit nervous. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she did trust Narcissa, and the woman had said she would be fine. So she followed Tom down the hall and watched as he opened the doors. When she looked inside, Hermione was surprised to find the place was so… normal.

A large mahogany desk was in the centre of the room, covered in papers and letters. On one wall was a large fireplace with two chairs facing it. As she looked around, Hermione found it difficult to believe that Tom was this evil man who wished to take over the world, and yet from the looks of it, he was also a businessman. She looked up at him speculatively.

"Hermione, I know that you must hate me, but please understand that I do not mean to cause you harm in any way," he said as he watched her.

She nodded and looked away. It was uncomfortable standing in the same room as a man who had caused her friends, and the entire world, so much pain. Yet, she could not help but be curious. He seemed so different from the man she had expected him to be.

"What's with all the papers?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Tom laughed. "Well, actually Hermione, I'm an entrepreneur. I own many different corporations, and my influence is spreading throughout the world. I love running things, you see. Making donations, investing, that sort of thing."

"You're terrible, I hope you know that? I mean, you take over a business and make everyone your slaves. It's disgusting."

Tom looked taken aback from her outburst. "No, Hermione, I'm not just spreading evil, I'm spreading good things around, too. Research and funds is a big thing. I own a few hospitals and schools, and I often contribute to Muggle research institutes as well."

"Oh," Hermione said, shocked. She felt her face flush. She walked over to the fireplace and held out her hands, trying to hide her confusion. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No," he replied as he remained by his desk. "I only wanted you to see that there is more to me and my aims than everybody thinks. I can be cruel, yes. But I can be nice as well."

Hermione nodded, still staring at the fire. She had never been so confused.

"I can walk you back to your room if you'd like."

"No," Hermione answered with a shake of her head. "I think I'll be fine on my own. Thank you, though." She needed to get away from him. Being around him was just so… confusing.

"Good night, Hermione," he answered as he sat down at his desk, shuffling papers.

Hermione headed in the direction she thought would take her to her room. However, she quickly got lost and wandered aimlessly around, cursing herself for being a fool for not accepting Tom's offer. She turned a corner, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" she trailed off when she realized who she was talking to.

Dolohov sneered down at her, and Hermione's blood ran cold. She quickly backed up and turned to run, but it was too late. She felt his cold hand grasp her arm, and then he slammed her into the wall.

"Let me go!" Hermione exclaimed in total panic. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, but she couldn't. He was just too strong.

Dolohov ran a hand through her hair and smelled it. He smiled evilly, and Hermione struggled further and tried to yell. He whipped out his wand and silenced her. She was completely helpless.

_Oh, please, let someone find me! _Her mind screamed.

With one hand on her thigh, and the other firmly placed on her backside, Dolohov growled into her ear, "I'm going to give you something you'll never forget."

Disgust filled her and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She didn't even know this man, and he wanted to abuse her in the worst way possible.

Hermione shook violently from crying so hard. Her throat felt like it was going to rip apart from her silent screams.

_This can't be happening!_

Dolohov forced his tongue into Hermione's mouth, and she bit down on it, hard. With an angry growl he hit her across the face so hard she saw stars. Her body was tired of struggling, and it was no use. He was going to rape her, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

His hand inched up her thigh, and his erection pressed against her. Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to think about it.

Suddenly she was free. She turned as Tom grabbed her and put her behind him. She had never been so happy to see him.

_That is so weird, _she thought wildly.

"Dolohov, go to my study, now!"

"Yes, my Lord," he said, and walked off as fast as he could. Hermione had collapsed to the floor, crying silently. Tom removed the curse, and she cried even more once her sobs could be heard. He scooped her up into his arms and cradled her all the way to her room. Hermione's tears soaked the shoulder of his robes by the time they got there.

He laid Hermione on the bed, and had to pull himself free of her arms. "Hush, now, Hermione. You're safe. I promise he will pay for what he did to you."

She stopped crying as she looked up at him, and Voldemort had never seen such sadness before. It stirred an emotion within him, but he couldn't understand it. Did he pity the girl? Perhaps.

With a flourish of his wand, he muttered a spell under his breath that would cause her to fall asleep. He glanced at her one more time, before he turned on his heel and made his way to his study. He burst inside with harsh words on his lips.

"Dolohov, you disobeyed my orders, and now you shall pay," he shouted as he brandished his wand toward the man. "I'm going to kill you for this."

"No you're not, my Lord," Dolohov said with a lazy smile.

Voldemort felt hot anger pulsating through him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because, my Lord," he said with supreme satisfaction, "I have found the location of the fairies. And if you kill me, you will never find them."

Voldemort carefully hid his surprise. He had assigned Dolohov the task of finding the fairy courts, but did not actually expect him to do so. He cursed Dolohov for being right! He needed the fairies, and any chance of finding them would die with Dolohov. "Crucio!" Voldemort hissed with extreme frustration. He let the man go and cursed him again before finally shouting, "Get out of my sight!"

"As you wish, my Lord," Dolohov said tiredly, before slinking away.

Voldemort stared at the papers he had deliberately placed on his desk earlier just to gain Hermione's favour, and shook his head. It had been a very long time since he had felt anything besides anger or hatred toward anyone or anything. This girl was affecting him more than anyone could ever know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: JKR owns all, I'm simply borrowing her characters! A huge thanks to AnnHarrisForever and Redshadow43 for being wonderful betas! I hope you all enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Voldemort was furious for a multitude of reasons. Firstly, try as he might, he could not break into Dolohov's mind. He desperately needed to find those damn fairies, and fast_. _

_But perhaps they havestopped me from accessing the man's thoughts, _he thought and he knew this would explain why every time he tried to enter it he hit a wall. He wanted to tear Dolohov limb from limb and make him suffer for touching Hermione, but he couldn't.

But what really troubled Voldemort was that he couldn't figure out why he was so mad at Dolohov. He tried to convince himself that it was simply because the Death Eater had disobeyed his specific orders. He tried to tell himself the man must be crazy to have touched the girl after the incident at dinner a few nights ago. But no, he knew deep down it had nothing to do with either of these reasons.

_How dare he touch what is mine? _Every part of him screamed. _How dare he touch her when I laid claim to her myself, gave her my protection and made it quite clear that she was my prisoner? How much clearer do I need to be?_

The man would pay for touching what was his, and he would pay soon. It was just a matter of getting what he needed from him first, and then he would pay.

In two days he would go to see the fairies with his Death Eater, and perhaps the girl. He couldn't make up his mind about that. He shouldn't care so much about Hermione. Caring was a human trait, and that was a weakness. Emotions were weak, and Lord Voldemort was not weak.

Yet he was drawn yet again to the window in his study. He gazed out into the gardens where Hermione was currently having her lessons with Mrs Malfoy, and shook his head. He couldn't stop looking at her, couldn't stop thinking about her, and couldn't seem to remove the useless papers from his once pristine desk.

* * *

><p>Out in the garden, Hermione sighed in exasperation. "What is the point of all this? I mean, it's not like I'll be using any of it."<p>

Narcissa sighed. "For the millionth time, Hermione, yes, you will," she insisted. "There's going to be a ball in a week or so, and you will be expected to attend."

Hermione was furious. "Why should I go to some ball? I'm a prisoner, not a house guest."

Narcissa put her hands on the girl's shoulders and squeezed. "My dear, try to understand. This is your life now. You are practically a Malfoy. As my surrogate daughter, you must attend. Accept that this is something you cannot change."

Hermione screamed at her, "I don't want this! I want to go home!" She sprang up out of her chair and started to pace, throwing a full-on tantrum.

* * *

><p>Voldemort heard the commotion and returned to his window. He had to admit the scene that met his eyes was quite amusing. There Hermione stood, screaming at Narcissa with her arms flailing around her as she paced back and forth. He could see hot, angry tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. <em>Stupid girl.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hermione, please understand, you can't go home. You have no home to go to."<p>

She froze as she looked at the older woman. In a mere whisper, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa's eyes were full of concern and sadness. "Like I said, you're friends believe you to be dead, and your parents… well, they were killed. We were sent to find them, my dear, but they were in the hospital after a terrible car accident. Your mother was killed instantly on impact, according to the doctor, and your father passed away shortly after I spoke to him."

Hermione covered her ears, unable to hear any more. She ran off through the gardens with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Somewhere near the center of the rose maze, she collapsed on one of the benches with her head in her lap. She had lost everything.

_I have nothing! This is such a losing battle, how can I possibly take any more?_

She cried so hard her head pounded with pain.

* * *

><p>Voldemort, who could still see everything that was going on, decided he needed to speak to the girl. He went outside and into the rose maze, intent on finding her.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was so lost in her grief that she didn't hear the person walking up to her. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and looked up into Narcissa's eyes.<p>

"Hermione, dear, I am so sorry. We tried to save him, but we couldn't. He and I spoke before he passed away. Would you like to see?"

Hermione nodded, and allowed Narcissa to pull the memory to the front of her mind. Touching Narcissa's arm, Hermione dove into the older woman's mind.

Her eyes widened at the scene she saw. Her father lay in a hospital bed, completely covered in bandages. His face was so bruised she almost didn't recognize him. She watched as Narcissa slowly approached him.

"Mr Granger?" she asked, and her father looked up and nodded. She watched as Narcissa took a deep breath and said, "What happened to you?"

Her father's eyes began to water. "A drunk driver crashed right into us. My wife died right away and I… I don't have much time left."

Narcissa placed her hand on his comfortingly.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy," she explained. "My son attended Hogwarts with your daughter. I know that her friends have informed you that she is dead, but she isn't. She has been under my care in secret. She is safe, and I know that she really wanted you to know that."

Mr Granger took a deep breath. "Thank God she is all right. I was so worried." His heart began to slow down, and he grabbed Narcissa's hand. "Please look after my darling Hermione, Mrs Malfoy. Keep her safe, and raise her as your own."

Narcissa nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Tell my little angel that we love her very much. And that we are proud of her, no matter what choices she makes. We will always be proud of her." He closed his eyes, and Hermione barely heard the last words he whispered. "Stay safe, my little bugaboo."

Hermione pulled herself out of Narcissa's memory. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe it. She had always expected her parents to be murdered by Voldemort or a Death Eater, not die in a Muggle way.

Reaching over, she squeezed Narcissa's hand, and said, "Thank you."

The two sat in silence together, and then they heard another set of footsteps coming towards them.

Hermione looked up and saw Tom coming around the corner. He looked at them, and then turned to Lady Malfoy. "Leave us."

She bowed as she backed away, and said, "Yes, my Lord."

Narcissa sent Hermione one last concerned glance before she walked away. Tom sat down beside the girl, and they an awkward silence.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hermione finally asked him.

Tom looked a bit surprised, as though he'd thought she would say something else. He cleared his throat, and said, "Well, you are to stay here, under mine and Narcissa's care, regardless of what you want."

Hermione shook her head as she scooted away from him. "Why? What I want is something that should matter."

He scoffed at that notion. "Well it doesn't. Just because I've given you freedom doesn't mean you don't have to follow my orders. I am the one in charge."

Hermione stood as fury coursed through her whole body. He attempted to enter her mind, to understand what she was feeling, and Hermione was shocked.

_I didn't expect him to try again,especially after what happened last time. The fool._

Her anger gave her strength, and she pushed him from her mind with ease before she smiled at him. "Is that everything?"

His eyes turned to slits, and in that moment he truly looked like the snake he was. "Stupid little Mudblood! Watch your mouth."

"Make me!" she exclaimed, rebelliously.

To say that Lord Voldemort was furious would have been a serious understatement. "You will obey me, whether you like it or not!" he told her. He smirked, knowing what he was about to do. He lunged at her and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back.

Hermione struggled against him, but she knew it was hopeless.

Voldemort revelled in the way she squirmed against him. He pressed his wand into the back of her neck and muttered, "_Serpens Occupo_!"

Searing heat burned into her neck as Hermione screamed. It felt as if something was there, something that shouldn't be. It hurt to touch, and felt exactly like a…

"No!" she gasped.

Tom's eyes glittered with emotion. "Relax, you silly girl. It's not a Dark Mark, but you have been marked, nonetheless." He stepped away from her. "Let this be a reminder to you that you are under my care and my orders." He turned, leaving the garden without sparing her a second glance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JKR owns the characters, I'm simply borrowing them! A huge thanks to RedShadow43 and AnnHarrisForever for being wonderful betas! Seriously, you two rock! I hope you all enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Hermione had spent the last three days locked in her room. She had refused to let anyone in or even speak to them. She felt guilty now because every hour or so Narcissa would come and try to coax her to eat, but she had refused every time.

She was starving, but she wasn't ready to face the world, she needed time to grieve first. She grieved for herself as well as her parents, thinking of the life she had lost and could never return to. Her strength was sapped almost completely, so she found it difficult to move.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ She wondered. Maybe she should just lay there and die. She could be perfectly content to do just that rather than face the cold, harsh reality. She knew she didn't want to be a part of the Dark Side, but she couldn't see where else she would be able to go from here.

_I need to stop thinking like this, _she thought. Remembering the memory Narcissa had shown her, she realized her father had said he would be proud of her no matter what, perhaps her parents had known she might end up in a situation like this. After all, she had told them about her dislike for the Malfoys in the past. Had he remembered the name when Narcissa introduced herself?

With a great sigh, Hermione struggled to sit up in bed, but found she was having a hard time doing so. It was in that moment, as she refused to give up on so small a matter that she knew she could never give up on life itself. She made a decision to make the best of this situation. She would be okay, and she wasn't going to be a traitor, she just needed to survive. Her parents would want that.

"Duffy!" she called, the house elf instantly appeared.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Can you please get Mrs Malfoy for me?" Hermione asked, Duffy nodded as she disappeared with a loud crack. Hermione lifted her wards off her door, and a few minutes later Narcissa came rushing in.

"Hermione, thank goodness!" the woman gasped as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her charge. The gesture was comforting.

"I'm sorry, I just needed time," Hermione said. "I didn't mean to worry you." It was true; Hermione did feel bad that she had caused so much grief for the woman who was developing a definite soft spot for her.

"It's fine, dear. Just know that I do care about you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Can you help me with a bath please?"

"Certainly," she said. She picked Hermione up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her in the tub. They waited companionably while the basin filled, and then she used a cup to wet Hermione's hair so she could wash it for her. It was at that moment that Narcissa noticed the snake on the back of her neck. "Hermione, what is this?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered with a shrug. "I don't know anything about the spell he used, but I intend to look it up later. I guess he was just trying to prove a point."

Narcissa made a face. "At least he didn't try to give you a Dark Mark," she commented. "I was so worried about that."

"I think I'm safe from that, at least for now," Hermione replied, her body trembling slightly.

"Who knows, with that man," she grumbled.

After the bath, Narcissa dressed Hermione in a simple gown and helped her back to bed. Duffy appeared with some food, which Hermione ate rather quickly. Her stomach felt so much better once she had put food into it that she sighed contentedly.

"All right, my dear, back to bed you go," Narcissa said, and tucked Hermione in. "Get some rest."

"Thank you so much, Narcissa," Hermione told her. "You make all of this so much easier to bear."

"I hope so, my dear," she said as she smiled and left the room. Hermione slept for the first time in a long time without having a single nightmare.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione felt much better. She crawled out of bed and put on a nice, rose coloured sun dress and decided to make her way to the library. She was dying to find out what kind of spell Tom had put on her neck. <em>I wonder where he's been all of this time.I bet he's probably been wreaking chaos somewhere.<em>

Sure enough, Hermione found a copy of the Daily Prophet in the library. Eager to find out what had been happening since she had disappeared, she snatched grabbed it and curled up on one of the chairs.

_Death Eater attacks, blah blah blah. Ugh, I can't believe that awful Rita Skeeter woman still writes for the paper. _"She is such a terrible woman."

"Who is?"

Hermione whipped around to see Tom standing there. She was surprised. "Oh, Rita Skeeter."

Tom nodded. "Yes, she does write such rubbish." He then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded. She was getting very cranky.

Tom smirked. "Oh, I was just thinking about that time when she wrote that you were dating multiple men at once."

Hermione huffed. "That's not funny at all! And it wasn't even true."

Tom kept laughing, and when he finally stopped, he just stood there, watching her.

Hermione was irked. She wanted to continue with looking through the newspaper, but couldn't focus with him staring at her. "Get out! I was here first!"

Much to her surprise, Tom bowed and exited the library.

Hermione put the newspaper down and searched all over before finally finding a book containing information on the spell Tom had used on her. It translated into something along the lines of snake's possession. Or something like that, anyway. _How appropriate, _she thought.

She read on. He would be able to know where she was at all times. _Great! _The next line really caught her attention, though. It said that if she were to touch it and think something, Tom would be able to hear her thoughts even if he was halfway around the world. Without even thinking, Hermione subconsciously touched the back of her neck; _Umm, hello?_

Sure enough, not long afterwards Tom came through the door and cast her a baleful stare. "I'm busy, Hermione. What do you want?"

Hermione just stared, her mouth hanging open.

"And close your mouth," he added. "That isn't very ladylike."

She snapped her mouth shut and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Tom, I didn't mean to summon you, or whatever that was. But at least now I know it works." With a satisfied smile she sprang up from her chair and grinned up at him as she walked past him and out into the hall, ready to do some exploring. She called back over her shoulder, "I'll see you at dinner!"

Tom watched her go with his own mouth hanging open. Then he realized it was open, and snapped it shut, and turned on his heel, heading back to his office to get back to work.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Hermione bumped into Pansy Parkinson. The girl looked at her with disgust and asked, "What are you doing here, Mudblood?"<p>

Nose wrinkled with distaste, Hermione began to back away from the unpleasant young woman. She knew how much Pansy hated her, and the feeling was completely mutual. She was never as grateful as she was when Narcissa Malfoy suddenly appeared from the garden.

"Hermione, my darling, there you are!" she called out just as if she'd been expecting her. "I have our tea set up and ready, dear. Do come along."

"Yes, of course, Narcissa," Hermione said with a smile as the woman's hand came down on her back and she guided her away. She cast Pansy a smile as the girl stared after them, a look of complete shock on her pug-like face.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Narcissa," Hermione said gratefully when they'd finally reached their table.

"No problem, darling," she answered with a serene smile. "I know how very trying Pansy can be at the best of times. One can only imagine how she must seem to you. I almost feel sorry for poor Draco."

"For Draco?" Hermione asked as they sat across from each other at their little table. "Why do you feel sorry for him?"

Narcissa frowned. "Draco and Pansy are to be married."

"Oh, how horrid," Hermione said, sympathetically.

"Not to worry, my dear," she replied with a smile. "We won't be arranging a marriage for you any time soon."

With a grimace, Hermione said, "No, thank you, I'm not ready for anything of the sort. I would rather fall in love and all that mushy stuff first."

"Perhaps," Narcissa commented, noncommittally. "It does happen upon occasion, and after all, your case is a bit different than our Draco's. It's difficult to say what lies in your future."

Hermione sighed deeply, knowing how right she was.

* * *

><p>Tom was not at dinner, so Hermione sat quietly and picked at her food most of the time, electing not to talk except perhaps to Narcissa, and once or twice to Draco, much to Pansy's distaste. She left the dining room as soon as she could and made her way back to her room, and found the Dark Lord leaning against the wall near her door.<p>

"Hermione, I'd like a word," he said as he stood up to meet her. She nodded, and the two of them stepped inside. As she turned expectantly toward him, Tom began to pace, and if she didn't know better she would have sworn he was nervous.

"What was it you wished to talk to me about?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow I'll be going to the Fairy Hallows, and I want you to accompany me," he said. She took in his stance as he said this; his hands clasped behind his back, his body pitched slightly toward his toes, his demeanor slightly uncertain. Yes, he was actually nervous.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Well," he said, not looking in her eyes, "I know you love knowledge as much as I do, so I thought I'd be nice and invite you along."

Hermione thought about what he said. She didn't really want to go anywhere with him, she was certain he had some ulterior motive behind it, at the very least, but the opportunity to see a real live fairy was just too good a chance to pass on. It had been many years since anyone had seen a fairy.

She took a couple steps forward, causing him to look into her eyes again, and said, "I will go with you, but I just want to make something perfectly clear first. I am nothing like you. Regardless of our shared interest in knowledge, we are not the same."

He leaned in closer, making her take a step backward as he said, "Hermione, we are more alike than you think. You'll see that in time."

She turned and walked toward the window as she said, "No, we are not, Tom. We're not the same at all." Then she paused in horror as she realized what she'd just done, she whirled around to look up at him.

He stormed over to her, backing her up against the wall, one hand to either side of her head as his face came impossibly close to her own. "What did you just call me?" he demanded, his hot breath fanning her cheeks.

Blushing hotly, Hermione felt her body begin to tremble. She took a deep breath as her eyes focused anywhere but on his face, and whispered, "Tom…"

He didn't speak, didn't move, and finally she just had to look up. She discovered that he was smiling as her eyes met his, and her heart began to pound at the unexpected look in his eyes. Then he turned and headed quickly for the door.

"I'll be here at 9:00 sharp, so be sure you're ready," he told her, and Hermione nodded as he left, closing the door behind him. _How the hell will I ever sleep tonight? _She wondered as she threw herself onto the bed, not sure which would keep her awake the most, the fact that she was about to see the fairies tomorrow, or what had just happened between her and Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks Redshadow43 for being an amazing beta. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of HP, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Hermione woke bright and early. She was very excited to be going to the Fairy Hallows, even though a part of her was still skeptical as to whether or not the place even existed. She hoped it did, because that would make her one of only a few humans to have seen it - and probably the only Muggle-born one ever.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a sigh of relief. It was nice to wear something other than a dress for a change. In these clothes, she'd be able to move about much easier if needed. She would be there with Tom, so it should be safe enough.

She paced back and forth for a few minutes before the Dark Lord arrived. She smiled as she opened her door, her excitement written on her face.

"Ready?" he asked, unable to hold back his own smile as he saw her excited expression.

Hermione followed him to the foyer, where Dolohov stood waiting. She tensed, not wanting to be anywhere near the vile man.

Tom, sensing her discomfort, turned and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. He won't dare touch you again."

Hermione nodded, and edged a bit closer to him. She felt much safer near Tom. Who'd have known?

"Are you ready, Dolohov?" he asked the man.

Dolohov bowed, and said, "Yes, my Lord."

Tom took Hermione's arm and pulled her close, before reaching out to grab Dolohov's shoulder.

Hermione felt the pull of Apparation, and then suddenly found herself staring at a strangely familiar set of stones. Her stomach was in knots, and she tried to convince herself that the little dance of nerves was a reaction to Apparating, though in truth she knew better.

"Stonehenge?" she asked as she looked around. "This is where the fairies live?"

Dolohov nodded. "Yes, it is. We just need to figure out the runes and activate them in the right order, and the gate will open."

"Well, activate them," The Dark Lord commanded him.

The man looked a bit nervous now. "Well, the thing is, I don't know how to do that part."

"You don't know how to—" Tom began.

"I am sorry, my Lord," Dolohov defended himself.

The two of them stood there arguing, but Hermione paid them no attention. She looked at the runes on each of the pillars. Her eyes widened when she came across one that she recognized. She lightly traced the rune with her finger. "Destiny," she whispered softly. The rune began to glow blue, and Hermione jumped back, startled.

"What did you do?" asked Tom with surprise, coming over.

"I don't know," she answered him. She glanced at the other pillars, and said, "We have to pick the right words in the right order. Don't touch anything; I will do it."

Hermione made her way from pillar to pillar, illuminating words. The second was Hope, the third was Forgiveness, the fourth was Happiness, and the fifth was Peace. Only one was left, and Hermione made her way to it, already knowing what the word would be. "Love," she whispered as she touched it.

The last rune began to glow, and soon the circle of rocks began to shake. A blue light swirled around them, and in a flash they found themselves in another world. It was as if they were in the starry sky, with darkness everywhere but stars illuminated around them.

"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered. She had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life.

Tom glanced around eagerly, also enthralled by the scene. Dolohov just stood there, unimpressed.

"How did you do that?" Tom asked Hermione curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "Those are common themes in all the Muggle books about fairies; I just selected them in order of importance." She sensed within herself that there was another reason she'd selected the words as she'd done, but she would rather not consider it.

"Your thoughts are quite right, my dear," said a surreal, feminine voice. The three turned to see a fairy standing nearby. A white aura shone around her, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. With a blush, Hermione blinked. She couldn't believe her eyes. A real fairy stood in front of her.

"I am Morgana, queen of this land," the fairy told them. "Hermione, you have a very powerful aura surrounding you, as I'm sure you know. You were destined to stand here before me one day."

Hermione gaped in shock, and then remembered to close her mouth as she glanced over at Tom. He seemed very confused as he looked back at her with flashing blue eyes.

Morgana stepped over to Hermione and placed a hand on her heart. Her mind went blank, and was suddenly filled with millions of thoughts all at once.

Hermione, said the fairy's voice inside her head, do not fight your feelings. You will be a powerful witch. Embrace it.

Hermione struggled within herself as Morgana removed her hand and said aloud, "There is no darkness or light. There is no right or wrong. Only what you feel."

Hermione nodded, ignoring the strange looks her companions gave her.

Next Morgana turned to Tom. "Here is what you seek, Tom Riddle. However, you must be aware it is permanent. If you drink it, there can be no turning back."

Tom nodded eagerly. This was what he had been waiting for, what he had been longing for. He took the bottle almost reverently, bowed low, and whispered, "Thank you, my Lady."

The fairy queen nodded once in answer. She saw Dolohov's expectant look as he waited for her to speak to him as well, but instead she turned away, returning from whence she'd come.

The man scowled darkly, and Hermione suppressed a smile. Serves that bastard right, she thought.

"Take care of the powers within, child," said Morgana as she waved a hand, and they all found themselves standing in the center of Stonehenge again.

"What powers?" asked Tom irritably.

Hermione cast him a confused shrug. "I have no idea. I don't feel any different." Tom cast her a skeptical look, and she added, "Fine, don't believe me. You're probably just jealous because you brought me along to watch, but I turned out to be more special than you."

"Shut up, Granger," Tom growled as he shook his head.

Hermione grew silent, remembering that Dolohov was with them, watching. It would not do for him to witness them bickering, lest he decide to tell tales to the others.

They Apparated back to the Manor, and Hermione immediately stormed out into the garden to be alone. She found it ridiculous that Tom would be so jealous of her when he had gotten whatever it was that he'd wanted too. Why should it be a big deal that the fairy had granted her some sort of new powers as well?

As Voldemort watched the girl leave, he could not help but notice what a womanly body she had. He couldn't help but stare—he was a man, after all. He smirked to himself as he headed for his study, not aware that Dolohov had followed Hermione into the rose maze.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked over to a small pond, ready to dip in her fingers, when a hand suddenly covered her mouth. She tried to scream as she struggled to get away, but he held her fast.<p>

"No one knows we're here, love," said Dolohov lustily. "Now I can finally get you back."

Hermione brought her foot up, kicking him in the groin. She turned to run for it, but Dolohov grabbed her ankle, causing her to crash to the ground. Pain shot up through her leg and she instantly knew he had broken it.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to free herself again. She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest when he pinned her down and fumbled with the button of her jeans.

_The snake! If I can only get my hand free for a second or two, I can call Tom to save me_. Hermione managed to free one leg, kicking him in the chest.

Dolohov was distracted trying to recapture her flailing limb, so he was unaware when she pulled her hand free and quickly touched her neck. Tom! Help me!

She freed her other hand, and placed both of them to either side of Dolohov's head. Something stirred inside her, growing stronger and stronger before it abruptly stopped. A furious Tom yanked the man off of her.

"You filthy dog!" Tom shouted. "This time I you will die!" He pointed his wand at the man, about to use the killing curse.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted.

Tom ignored her, the killing curse easily tumbling from his lips.

She watched as the green light enveloped Dolohov, killing the man she so desperately hated.

"Are you all right?" he asked, coming towards her. She was surprised to see concern on his face.

"I think my ankle is broken," she said, wincing as she tried to pull herself upright.

"I'll fix it once we're inside," he told her. Bending down, he picked her up into his arms, carrying her indoors.

* * *

><p>Once they reached his study, he gently laid her down on the chaise lounge. He tentatively began to heal the broken bone.<p>

"Did you take your potion?" she asked curiously.

Tom finished healing her and stood. Without a word, he went over to his desk and began to sift through some of the papers there.

Hermione kept watching expectantly. Wouldn't he answer her?

With a slight smile, he looked at her again and said, "Yes, I did. But it will take a day or so for the effects to take place."

"What does it do?" she wanted to know.

"You'll see," he answered cryptically.

Hermione huffed indignantly, and went to stand, but immediately fell again, clutching her side. Tom rushed over to help her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he helped her back to the chair.

Hermione shook her head. "That happens sometimes. I have a scar there, and it pains me."

"May I see it?" asked Tom as he looked into her eyes.

With a blush, Hermione lifted her shirt so her stomach was visible, revealing the perfectly white skin. It would have been flawless if not for the huge scar that ran from her hip to just above her navel.

His hands balled into fists as he looked at it. "Who did this to you, Hermione?"

Hermione pulled her shirt down nervously. "Dolohov did during the battle at the Ministry."

"He'll never hurt you again," Tom whispered, looking into her deep brown eyes. They were so beautiful; her eyes. A calming sensation swept over him.

"I know," she whispered, captivated by his intense stare as well. She wondered what color his eyes were before they turned this… red.

He stood, returning to his work.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for looking this over! All the reviews and favorites are appreciated, thank you!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Hermione laid in bed that night, tossing and turning. She had watched a man die and it was affecting her more than she thought it would.

Dolohov was an evil man, one who deserved his death, but she couldn't help but feel pity rise up in her chest. Did he really deserve what he got?

She thought to what he would have done if Tom had done appeared.

Yes, he did deserve it. He would have raped you, Hermione, and then killed you. He deserved to die.

But the sound of his lifeless body hitting the ground kept replaying in her ears and Hermione squirmed. She had to hold back the bile threatening to spill out.

She wondered where Harry and Ron were. Were they safe? Did they miss her?

But Hermione mostly wondered what it was she was doing. She was beginning to develop feelings for the Dark Lord, something she had thought was impossible. She felt so lost and confused about everything.

But Morgana had told her there was no right and wrong. Did the fairy mean that she should live without any regrets and allow her heart to lead her?

Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through her window early the next morning, causing Hermione to cringe. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to do anything. But life goes on.<p>

Getting up, Hermione showered and got dressed. She picked out a yellow sundress, liking the way the vibrant color looked against her brown curls.

Decided she'd spend her day in the library, she made her way there. She picked up a random book to read and sat down in a chair to read it.

The fact that the Order had abandoned her hurt. The Order had also failed to protect her parents, even though it really wasn't their fault. But still, she felt alone and betrayed in this mess.

Feeling someone looming over her, Hermione glanced up to see Tom staring down at her.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at him expectedly. "I'm trying to read."

Tom huffed, "Don't get snippy with me, girl."

Hermione stood up and said, "Don't tell me what to do."

"I'll do as I please," he said, closing the distance between them.

"Tom, you'll do no such thing!"

"Quit calling me that! My name is Lord Voldemort, and you would do well to remember that."

Hermione snorted, shaking her head. "No it isn't. Your name is Tom Riddle, and that is exactly what I shall call you."

"Perhaps a Cruciatus Curse will keep your tongue in check," he threatened. He started to raise his wand to cast the curse, but Hermione beat him to it. She cast a nonverbal and wandless Protego.

Tom stared in shock as Hermione lunged forward to grab his hand. The moment their skin touched, Hermione felt a zap travel up her arm.

Tom took a furious step backwards, and Hermione stood there staring at her hand in confusion.

Tom glowered at her. "How dare you try to do that to me?"

"Oh, relax," she said, dismissing his ire. She paused a moment, and then said, "Did you feel that? When I was trying to grab your arm?"

"Yes, I noticed," he nodded. "It was quite—interesting."

For a moment neither of them spoke, and then Tom cleared his throat. "I won't be around for a few days while I wait for my potion to kick in," he told her. "However, I will return the night of the gala Narcissa is planning, and you still attend on my arm."

"Okay, but I still feel very uncomfortable with the whole idea," Hermione answered uncertainly. "I mean, there will be a lot of people there who hate people like me—"

"Don't worry, Hermione. No one would dare. I've offered my protection over you."

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

He turned, leaving her alone with her books.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks Redshadow43 for being my beta. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
>Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from the posting of this story.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

While Tom was gone over the next few days, Hermione had no one to spar with. The days dragged by slowly, and she felt pretty bored. She tried engaging Draco in banter once, but the coward ran away from her in fear.

Her time here at the Manor had become much easier since Dolohov met his well-deserved end, yet she still found herself having an internal war over what had happened. She was glad he was dead, but still felt as if he should have been sent to Azkaban instead.

With a shiver of disgust, Hermione decided to go to the library as usual. She had seen a nice Muggle romance novel she wanted to read. On the way, however, she ran into Narcissa.

"Hermione, my dear, there you are," she said briskly. "It's time to get fitted for your gown."

Hermione groaned and turned to follow the woman. She was not looking forward to it as she turned toward her room, but Narcissa did not turn with her. Confused, she turned and continued with her along the hall.

"Um, where are we going?"

Narcissa stopped to look back at her and answered as casually as she could, "I have been told to move you to a different location."

"What?" Hermione asked. "Where?"

Instead of explaining, Narcissa merely continued up the hall, then paused outside a door. She opened it and motioned for Hermione to step inside. As she walked in, Hermione immediately knew where she was.

"Oh, hell, no!" she gasped. "Not happening! I am not staying in his room! What is wrong with him? When I get my hands on him—"

"Stop complaining, there's nothing you can do about it," Narcissa told her as she took a step forward and began to undress her. "Get out of these clothes so we can fit you for your dress."

Hermione let her undress her, but she hated how Narcissa was always right about everything. Yet at the same time she was glad to have someone who understood her and looked out for her. She held up her arms as the woman slipped the dress over her head, and she sighed as the soft fabric slid into place.

The pure silk felt like heaven against her body, and she said, "Good choice of material, Narcissa. It feels wonderful."

"I knew you would like your first real taste of luxury," the woman smirked, and Hermione giggled. "Now, you're all set. Come on over and have a look at yourself in the mirror."

Hermione's jaw dropped at the beautiful creature in the ornate full length mirror she peered into. The dress was blue and silver, with a corset top that made Hermione's already blossoming breasts seem even bigger, and cinched in her waistline neatly. The silver heels that matched have her a much needed inch or two in height as she slid them onto her feet.

"Narcissa, thank you so much!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "This dress is lovely. I've never seen anything like it."

"I had it custom made, just for you, my dear," she said as she hugged Hermione to her. "I figured you deserved a little something, regardless of the situation."

"You're right," said Hermione as she wiped at her eyes. "Go on, now, and take this with you, I don't want him to see this till he's supposed to. As for me, since he saw fit to put me in here, I think I'll gratify myself by doing a little snooping."

Narcissa suppressed a chuckle as she took the dress and shoes from her. "I'll see you at dinner, my dear. Try not to get into too much trouble."

The first thing Hermione noticed about the room was that it was huge. She smiled as she saw that the bed was also huge—plenty of room to put a space between her and Tom, she thought with a smirk. She walked over to look in the bathroom and thought she may have just fallen in love.

She would never have suspected the Dark Lord would have such a luxurious room. In the middle was a bathtub the size of a small pool, and in one corner was a large, stand up shower. It was so beautiful Hermione had to walk back into the bedroom just so she wouldn't be tempted to linger there the rest of the day.

Curiosity got the better of her as she looked through the closets and her eyes fell on the chest of drawers. Her fingers itched to have a look inside. Her mouth dropped open in shock when the first drawer she opened contained…boxers?

Hermione burst out laughing. Oh, my god! This is too weird! It's so—normal!

She started laughing even harder, unable to wrap her mind around the concept that Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, wore underwear. She couldn't stop giggling, especially once she imagined how mad how would be if he saw what she was doing right now.

The fit of giggles eventually died down, when suddenly a new image popped into her head. She started laughing even more. What if Tom wore—tighty whities? Hermione was beside herself. She laughed so hard she had tears running down her face as she clutched her stomach. It was too much. She had to get out of the room before she imagined what the snake man would look like wearing the underwear!

Still laughing, Hermione tore herself from the room and made her way to the dining hall. She knew she had to behave herself tonight, especially since Pansy was here—ugh! That girl is so stupid! I don't even know what Draco could see in her!—but she was finding it hard to get into the proper mindset to do so.

She came in and sat in her place at the table, but she couldn't stop smirking, and a small giggle would escape her lips every once in a while. Eventually Narcissa couldn't take it anymore and cast her an annoyed glance.

"Hermione, would you mind sharing with us what it is you find so funny?"

For one moment Hermione seriously contemplated the notion of actually telling, but then thought better of it. If she told them, it could get not only herself in trouble, but them as well, and that wasn't something she wanted to do. So she said, "Nope, can't do it. Sorry," and did her best to push the image from her mind—for the time being, at least.

"Stupid Mudblood, always trying to get all the attention," Pansy said to Draco.

"Pansy, I can hear what you are whispering to Draco," Hermione mentioned irritably. "In fact, we all can."

Pansy looked furious as she said, "Mind your own business, Mudblood!"

Before Hermione could speak, Lucius stood abruptly and hissed, "Do not call her that, you foolish girl! You're lucky the Dark Lord is not here."

Pansy's face fell in shocked horror, and she rushed out of the room as fast as she could. Lucius glanced over at Hermione with a look of strained apology mixed with repulsion, and then he also left at a fast clip.

"How typical," said Hermione, standing also. She decided that she was suddenly more exhausted than she was hungry, and even though she did not like the idea of sleeping in Tom's bed it sure had looked comfortable. She made her way to the room, but was stopped along the way by Pansy when the girl suddenly pulled on her hair.

_Okay, this bitch is seriously pissing me off_, Hermione thought as she turned, and before realizing what she was doing she saw Pansy drop to the floor, screaming. She shook her head, trying to get a handle on her thoughts, and as soon as she recalled the idea of Tom in his underwear Pansy stopped writhing on the floor.

"Stupid Mudblood, how dare you cast a Cruciatus on me?" Pansy hissed as she got to her feet. "You watch your back."

"No, Pansy, you watch yours," said Hermione as she turned and practically ran the rest of the way to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, and flung herself into the middle of the bed.

Why were her powers so out of control? She hadn't seen her wand in ages, and yet she kept performing complicated magic just as if it was in her hand. As she snuggled under the covers and discovered silk sheets, Hermione sighed in content, and wondered how she had suddenly become so strong.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A huge thanks to Redshadow43 for being an awesome beta. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter world, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

By the next morning Hermione's mood had soured considerably. Tonight was Narcissa's big ball, and the woman was driving her up the wall with it. Sure, Hermione was slightly excited that she'd get to see other people, but at the same time it also pissed her off that Narcissa kept sending her on errands when all she wanted to do was explore Tom's room some more.

The more she saw, the more normal he seemed. He became more and more interesting, and Hermione found she wanted to know everything. Instead, here she was with a list of preparations for the ball that she was expected to take care of.

She glanced down at her list, and headed to the garden to make sure all the fountains and all the lights were set up and working. Check. Next she had to go to the kitchen and check on the food preparations. Check.

The last thing she was expected to do before she could go back to her room was check up on the preparations in the ballroom. Hermione really didn't want to do this one, especially since Narcissa would already be there, helping the workers.

_Plus, I saw Bellatrix down there earlier, _she added silently. If she could, Hermione wanted to avoid that woman at all costs. She was crazy—literally. Even Narcissa had said that her sister was not all there.

Hermione descended the stairs, heading towards the ballroom, when she suddenly ran into Draco. Without warning, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a spare room, saying, "Hermione, would you please help me out with something?"

She watched, confused, as her former nemesis began to pace around, muttering and shaking his head. _Why is he acting so strangely? He's sweating bullets._

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" she eventually asked, unable to take his pacing anymore.

Draco shook his head again. "Hermione, I—" he began.

"Just tell me already, Draco," she grumbled. "Why are you so worked up?"

"Because of you!" he finally shouted.

Surprised by the outburst, Hermione took a step away from him. "Me? What on earth do you mean?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," he said, still shaking his head. "I've always been such a git to you, especially about the whole blood thing, but now you've become so important. I am afraid that if the Dark Lord finds out what I've done to you over the years he'd kill me for sure. I've been walking on eggshells, waiting for you to tell him."

Now Hermione shook her head.

"But you haven't done it, have you?" he said. "So what is your deal? Do you enjoy killing me with the anticipation, or what? Because I don't want this—not any of it. Please, just tell me what you want from me."

Hermione stood there in shock as he turned around, refusing to look at her. She knew that Draco had always struggled with everything in his life, wanting to please his parents, Pansy, and Tom, as well as himself. But now he appeared to be beating himself up for fear that she was going to tattle on him.

Hermione stepped forward and said, "Draco Malfoy, you look at me right now."

Draco turned to face her very slowly. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. He barely managed to hold her gaze.

"Malfoy, I would never get you into trouble on purpose. I'm not that kind of a person," she told him. "Sure, I think you're a total arse, but I would never try to get you hurt. You're practically my brother now, according to your mother. So please, please don't get yourself all worked up over this."

Malfoy shook his head and stared at her with grey eyes devoid of emotion. "I'm sorry for everything, Granger," he said again.

Taking his hands in hers, she said, "It's fine, Draco. All is forgiven. But that doesn't mean I like you. It does mean I'm willing to look out for you, and hopefully you will do the same for me."

"I will," he agreed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she answered, surprised at the turn of events. She certainly hadn't expected making a truce with Draco Malfoy to be on the day's checklist.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go find Pansy, then," he said gruffly, quickly leaving the room.

Hermione finally entered the ballroom and looked around in awe. It was beautiful. Green banners hung everywhere, and the floors and tables were covered with silver confetti. Off to one side of the room the band was setting up, and they had a few instruments she'd never even seen before.

"Narcissa, it's amazing," she called to the woman as she approached her. "Very impressive

"I'm so glad you like it," Narcissa gushed as she hugged her. "I always love the chance to throw a good party. I guess you'd say it brings out my creative side."

Suddenly they heard a loud bang, and looked over to see a fuming Bellatrix. She had dropped whatever it was that she'd been carrying, but that wasn't why the woman looked as mad as she did. No, it was much more than that. She was glaring at Hermione with so much hatred she could practically feel the daggers piercing her flesh. Bellatrix then turned and stormed off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione wanted to know.

The older woman shook her head. "No," she answered. "Bellatrix just has some issues that she needs to work through without getting the rest of the family involved. Don't trouble yourself on her account."

"Hmph," Hermione grumbled, and turned to help Narcissa hang decorations. Soon it was time to get ready for the ball, and now Hermione was feeling kind of excited. She hated to admit it, but she missed Tom, and was looking forward to his return.

Hermione thought about that as she headed for his bedroom. Sure, the man may look like a monster, but deep down she felt there was something more human within him. She wished she could know what he truly was like.

_Curiosity killed the cat, Hermione, _she reminded herself. With a shake of her head, she climbed into the hot bath she'd just drawn and sighed in contentment. It was a substantial amount of time later before she felt the need to get out again, and even then she did so only with great reluctance.

Narcissa came in to help her get into her dress and style her hair. She put it up into a loose bun, letting some of the curls fall graciously onto Hermione's shoulders. When she was done, she pat Hermione on the back.

"You look lovely, Hermione," she told her. "You really do."

Hermione was shocked to see the young woman who stared out at her as she looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe how utterly beautiful she was.

"Thank you so much, Narcissa," she said as the woman turned to leave.

"You're very welcome, darling," she replied, and then left her to wait for Tom so she could go get ready herself.

Hermione paced for what seemed like hours before she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and turned the knob. _Let's just get this over with, _she thought, and then opened the door.

Hermione Jean Granger almost fainted when she saw the man who stood before her. _How was this even possible?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being a fabulous beta. Thanks to those following and reading! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. The most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life stood before her. He had wavy, dark brown hair and pale skin, and dark, dreamy eyes that made her insides melt. He was beyond gorgeous, and she couldn't get over it.

She knew at once that she was gazing upon Tom Riddle, but that didn't help her to stop staring. She knew it was him by his smirk and by the powerful set of his broad shoulders. Was this really what Lord Voldemort had looked like before he'd destroyed his body and his humanity?

As she continued to stare, Tom's cheeks started to turn red. _Oh my god, _she thought. _The Dark Lord is actually blushing! _She stifled a giggle and waited for him to say something.

He cleared his throat. "Um, well, Hermione, let's go."

Hermione didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked. When she still just stood staring, he said. "Take my arm, Hermione, let's go."

"How is this even possible?" she wanted to know. She shook her head as she continued to stand there, completely dumbfounded.

Tom laughed. His laughter sounded so human and she could hardly believe what was happening.

"Hermione, snap out of it," he said in a silky voice. "I took the potion from Morgana, you know that. This is what it did to me."

Hermione took a step toward him, reaching up to touch his face, but then she hesitated. Deciding to be brave, she placed her hand on his cheek. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but his face was warm. _He feels so alive, so human. _She withdrew her hand in wonder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but Tom shook his head.

"I know. It feels strange being in this body again," he said, then chuckled dryly. "A lot of people are in for quite a shock. But seriously, Hermione, we're already fashionably late enough. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her down the hallway.

Hermione yanked her hand back, wanting to show that she wasn't some doll he could just drag around.

He turned back and said, "Don't test my patience, girl."

She cast him a defiant look and said, "I'm not." Then she tucked her hand under his elbow and cast him her sweetest smile. "Let's go. Your servants are waiting."

"Don't get smart with me right now," Tom said as he glared at her. "We can talk all you want later, once this party is over."

Hermione walked down the hall on Tom's arm, her heart skipping at that thought. _Later, in the same bed. _That very idea made her so nervous. Would he expect anything from her? She shook her head at the thought, willing it to go away.

Before they entered the ballroom Tom stopped and looked down at her. "No funny business tonight, all right?"

Hermione nodded, not wanting to anger him. Then she took a deep breath as the doors opened. She plastered a smile on her face as she entered, clinging to his arm. The room grew perfectly silent as everyone in it stopped and stared.

Once they'd finally realized exactly who the stunningly beautiful couple who had just entered the room were, several gasps sounded all around the room. Hermione's cheeks burned, but she smirked in amusement.

_I wish I knew which was more shocking, the handsome Lord Voldemort, or the fact that he brought Hermione Granger, presumed to be dead until this very moment, as his date. _In her mind she laughed at the absurdity of the moment. Tom brought her over to Narcissa and left her with the older woman.

Hermione huffed as she watched him go. "Is that it, then? I just stand here and watch him talk to people? How boring."

Narcissa laughed. "Dear, this is a very important event. There are people in this room who are not Death Eaters."

"Like who?" Hermione wanted to know, her curiosity peaking once more.

She handed Hermione a glass of Firewhiskey before she pointed to the man Tom was currently talking to. He was older, maybe in his mid-fifties. "That man right there is the Minister of Bulgaria," she said.

"Really? Why on earth is he here?" she asked. "Or any other non-Death Eater, for that matter?"

"It's all about politics, you see," she said as she laughed again. "I know it seems like a war here in England, but our Lord has already got many countries within his grasp. The leaders believe he is what is needed to reunite our world."

Hermione was stunned. She had no idea how much Tom had affected the world.

Draco and Pansy stepped over to Narcissa and Hermione. Pansy glared at Hermione, but she ignored her.

"Mother, you did a wonderful job with the ball. Everyone is really enjoying themselves," said Draco as he kissed Narcissa's cheek.

Narcissa beamed. "Thank you, Draco. I'm glad to hear that."

Hermione took the opportunity to edge herself away from the group. She wanted to take in the sights and sounds all around her and actually mingle with people for a change. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Fenrir approach her from behind.

"My, my, Mudblood, you look good enough to eat," he said.

Hermione whipped around and slapped his hand away from her backside. "Get your paws off me!"

Fenrir took a step toward her, baring his teeth. Fortunately, Draco had noticed Hermione's distress and excused himself to deal with it. He rushed over and grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"Dance with me," he suggested. Hermione was shocked, but she nodded as she practically ran away from the wolf-man. She and Draco danced, and Hermione took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Thank you so much, Draco," she said.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "He's disgusting. I don't know why he even bothers to attend these things."

Draco twirled Hermione around, making her laugh. "Wow, Malfoy, didn't know you could dance so well."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid this will be our one and only," he said with a chuckle. "I can feel the glares of death I'm getting from my fiancé, as well as from the Dark Lord."

Hermione frowned when she heard that. "Don't worry about him. He won't give you a hard time—I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks," he said, chuckling again.

The two finished their dance and made their way back to the group. Pansy was furious as she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away immediately.

Hermione laughed. "She is just too much."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, and then Hermione turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was surprised when she turned and found Viktor Krum standing there.

"Viktor?" she gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"My family has served the Dark Lord for generations," he explained. "I am simply preparing to fill my father's shoes."

Hermione nodded. She had never pegged him for being interested in the dark arts and for some reason, her insides squirmed uncomfortably.

"May I have a dance? You are quite the dancer if I recall correctly."

"Certainly," she agreed, and followed him to the floor. Viktor pulled her close, despite her attempts to put some space between them. She remembered now that things had ended awkwardly between them. He had wanted more, but Hermione hadn't been ready.

Viktor smiled and said, "So, are you still the same little bookworm I remember you to be?"

"Books are everything to me," she answered with a nod.

He laughed at this. "If only you had taken your head out of those books for a while, we could have had a little fun," he said, pulling her closer than ever. Hermione tried hard to pull away, but he held her fast. She had been happy to see a familiar face, but now he was making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. Then he leaned forward and actually tried to kiss her.

"Let me go, Viktor. Now!"

"You'd enjoy it, Hermione, if only you'd let yourself," he told her, attempting to kiss her once more.

She shook her head, struggling harder than ever. Then her heart leapt for joy as a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Take your hands off of her, now!" Tom growled. Hermione saw the anger and jealously flash in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being a fabulous beta. Thanks to those following and reading! Your reviews are so amazing! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

With one last, desperate lurch, Hermione freed herself and hid behind Tom. He was furious; she could feel the heat radiating off him. Actually, the snake on the back of her neck felt hot, too, she noticed as she put a hand up to it curiously. She brought her mind back to the moment at hand.

Tom had not calmed down. He took a step toward Viktor, who had not moved away, and asked, "Are you deaf?"

Viktor shook his head, terrified of the angry lord in front of him.

Tom took another step forward. "Then why did you refuse to let her go when she asked?"

Viktor shook his head again, too afraid to answer.

"_Crucio_!"

He was on the ground, screaming. People stared. Hermione placed a hand on Tom's shoulder and whispered, "Stop." To her surprise, he did.

Bending down so he could better hear him, Tom told Krum, "You have dishonoured yourself and your family. Leave. Now!"

He got up and hurried from the room.

Tom turned to Hermione and asked, "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks," she said. It seemed like he was always rescuing her from trouble.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to dance with my date," he said with a laugh.

Hermione blushed and nodded. Tom twirled her around and around, making her smile. She was enjoying herself now that he was there and almost completely forgot about everything that had happened so far that evening.

"Well, Hermione, it seems you are the belle of the ball tonight," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You are," he replied. "Draco danced with you to save you from Fenrir, and then Krum could not keep his hands off, either. And every man in this room is thinking of you this very moment, even the married ones."

"You are such a liar," she said, shaking her head as he laughed. Then he dipped her. He was surprised by her obvious flexibility, and took full advantage of it. By the time they finished the dance, everyone had cleared the floor, and all eyes were on them yet again.

"May I have the next dance, my Lord?" asked Severus Snape, taking Hermione completely by surprise.

With a nod, Tom let her go. "I suppose you may, but bring her back to me once you're finished."

"As you wish, my Lord," he said.

Tom walked over to the Minister of some country or other, leaving Hermione standing awkwardly beside her former professor. He grabbed her hand and started to waltz with her.

"It is good to see you still alive, Granger."

Hermione smiled. "The Order?"

Snape gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, and Hermione's smile faltered. He said, "No one knows where Harry and Ron are. The Order is falling apart."

"No one wanted to find out who 'killed' me?" she asked with a frown.

"I am sorry, Hermione, but you are safe here. I don't think the Order would accept you if you ever did return, all things considered."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. But Snape, I need to know whose side you are really on."

With a chuckle, he said, "Well, I do respect Dumbledore, of course, but I am not stupid. I know he manipulates people to get his own way. The only side I am on is my own."

Hermione nodded in understanding, feeling torn as well. Being around Tom had completely changed her train of thought and wasn't sure what she believed in anymore.

"Have you been treated well?" Snape inquired.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "Narcissa has taken me under her wing. And Tom is a worthy opponent for my know-it-all brain."

"Tom?" Snape asked with an arched brow.

Her eyes widened. "Oops, don't tell him you heard me call him that."

"Your secret is safe with me," said Snape with a laugh.

When the song ended, Snape brought Hermione over to Tom and the Minister.

"Ah, my Lord, the fair flower," the man said. "Who is she?"

"Hermione," he said, drawing her closer to his side. "This is the Minister of France. He is very concerned about the rights of centaurs, are you not, Minister."

"Indeed, _oui,"_ the man agreed. "In my country, we have given our centaurs their own lands. They must pay taxes, of course, just as everyone else does, but still, I believe it is better to give them a place than to be overrun by their war-like ways."

"I am a firm believer in the rights of all creatures, sir, sentient or otherwise," Hermione informed him. "It has been an interest of mine for quite some time."

"So, you would make certain that every creature has its place," he said with a smile. "That is most admirable. If only it were that easy."

"Not everything that is worthwhile is easy, sir," she reminded him.

They continued this discussion for some time, and Hermione did not even realize how late it had gotten until Tom put a hand on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "It's time for bed, love."

Hermione froze. She had completely forgotten that she would be sleeping in the same bed as the Dark Lord tonight. Her heart began to flutter with terror at the very thought. Tom put her arm on his, and practically dragged her towards their room.

"Pick up your feet, Hermione," he finally said.

Hermione shook her head and continued to drag her feet just to piss him off. She must have pissed him off real good, because Tom picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He carried her the rest of the way to the room as she shouted all sorts of profanities. She wished she had a camera to capture the shocked look on Malfoy's face as they passed him in the hall.

Tom tossed her onto the bed and shut the door, then he said, "Go to the bathroom and get ready for bed."

Hermione ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She took several deep breaths, and then got ready. She combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on the frumpiest pajamas she could find.

_I hope he doesn't think he's getting anything from me! _she thought. She took another deep breath before she returned to the room.

Tom was standing by the window bathed in moonlight. He looked like a fallen angel, wearing nothing but a pair of silky green boxers.

Hermione's face grew hot. She wasn't sure what to do, so she sat on the very edge of the bed. Tom turned around and sat on the side opposite from her.

"Relax, Hermione, we're just sleeping. No worries," he said with a wink.

Hermione blushed even more.

"Unless you wanted to do something other than sleep?"

With a curt shake of her head, Hermione quickly got under the covers. She scooted as far away from him as she could possibly get and turned on her side. Tom chuckled as he got in on his side.

_This is the Dark Lord, he's an evil man. Get a grip, Hermione. _She groaned, which made Tom chuckle even more.

"Good night, my little lioness," he whispered, and soon he was fast asleep.

Hermione lay there for a while, scared that he might change his mind. But she was so tired that eventually she just passed out, no longer caring who she was in the same bed with.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being a fabulous beta. All of your reviews are so motivating; thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hermione woke pressed up against a warm body. Sighing deeply, she wrapped her arms around the person even tighter. She had slept so well last night—she couldn't believe how comfortable she felt.

Suddenly, she sat upright as she remembered who she was in bed with. She scooted away from Tom as fast as possible.

He laughed as he watched her. "Hermione, you seemed to like it earlier. What changed?" He laughed even more, taking pleasure in how embarrassed she was.

"Didn't know the Almighty Dark Lord liked to be spooned from behind. So sorry," said Hermione as she burst out laughing. _Take that, _she thought smugly.

Tom smiled back. "Obviously you'll cuddle with anyone, seeing as it was _you _who had her arms around _me."_

Hermione frowned; he was right. She had cuddled him. Pissed that he won their little banter, she went into the bathroom. "What an arse," she muttered.

"I heard that," Tom yelled through the door.

Hermione sighed and got into the shower, washing herself quickly. She couldn't be sure if Tom was going to respect her privacy or not. She got out and threw on a light purple colored dress. Tom paid no attention to her when she returned to find him pulling on his robes.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked with a frown.

He didn't look at her as he answered, "Yes."

For some reason, this upset Hermione. "But you've barely been here."

Tom finally looked at her then. "Why would it matter? Do you crave my company? If so, do tell," he sneered.

Hermione shook her head. She wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, not even herself. She turned and left, not wanting to be around him. Tom was constantly frustrating her. She ran out to the garden, to the place where Tom had marked her, and sat down on the bench, sighing.

Suddenly she felt her tattoo burn. Tom was mad—real mad. Hermione wasn't sure where his anger was directed. _Who cares? He's such a git, anyways. Like, I don't even know why I care so much. I should be happy he's leaving._

_But you're not, _a small voice whispered in the back of her mind. She sat silently, barely noticing the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Who was she? She didn't know anymore. Her whole life had changed, and she was so conflicted about it all.

She missed her parents so much, and she wished she'd gotten to say good-bye to them, and told them how much she loved them. She wished she was home, watching the Saturday cartoons with her mom on the couch while her dad made burgers on the grill. She wished her Mum was here to hold her so she could cry and cry, and hear her telling her everything would be okay.

Hermione was completely alone. Her friendship with Harry and Ron, even if they did meet again, would never be the same. She wasn't even that person anymore. But who was she now? _Am I lost? What am I doing? I just wish I knew. _She just wanted someone to give her the answer to all her questions.

Even her magic had changed. She was performing wandless magic at a level she had not yet perfected. Her body was changing and she didn't know how she felt about the whole thing.

But the biggest problem for Hermione was the conflicting feelings growing inside of her. She needed to face the truth, the one that she kept denying.

_I have to face the fact that I'm attracted to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. _She took a deep breath, wondering what it was about him that attracted her, but knowing she must accept the fact regardless. _It is what it is._

Hermione started to cry again. She wished her Mum was there so she could vent to her. Her feelings were so conflicted. She was attracted to him, but she knew she shouldn't be. Yet, they were so alike. He infuriated her to no end; he was witty, attractive, and everything she could ever want in a man. _But why does it have to be him?_

Hermione sighed, not wanting to think about it anymore. She got up, took a deep breath, and walked back into the house. She needed to take her mind off things, but as she entered the house she was met by Narcissa.

"Hermione, dear, we need to go to Gringotts," she said. "The will your parents left has been processed. We need to go draw up some papers."

"Ok," Hermione nodded. "Let's go."

"You can't go running off while we're there, you understand," she said with a sigh. "Please, Hermione, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. I promise," she said. "Besides, I know what would happen to you and Draco if I did."

"Thank you, dear," she smiled. "Let's floo over to Knockturn Alley."

The two women put on their cloaks and covered their faces. They would not want to be seen. Hermione was so happy to finally be back in England as the two of them made their way to the bank. She signed the papers. Her parents had left her a lot, and Hermione was unsure what to do with it. She didn't know where her future stood.

Narcissa turned to her as they departed and said, "Be cautious. I think we're being followed." Hermione froze, and Narcissa grabbed her hand. "Come along, we'll be fine. Just keep your head down and your hood up."

Hermione nodded, and the two hurried down the alley until someone stepped in front of them. It was Lupin. Still clinging to Narcissa's hand, Hermione backed quickly away. Two more Order members stood behind them. Conflicting feelings swelled up within her.

They couldn't Apparate from where they were. The Ministry had put anti-Apparation wards all around Diagon Alley. They were in trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being a fabulous beta. Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_This is so bad! _Hermione thought with rising panic. She had now come to realize that they were surrounded by Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley. They were completely trapped. Narcissa grasped her hand tighter, trying to give her support, for undoubtedly she could hear Hermione's heart thudding wildly in her chest.

"Can I help you?" Narcissa inquired sweetly.

Lupin sneered, "Of course you can. Just tell us where that scum you call a family is located. We might just let you go if you do."

"I haven't seen Lucius or Draco in months, if that's who you're talking about," Narcissa scoffed. "I have no idea of their whereabouts. They claimed to be on 'business'." Narcissa moved to walk past Lupin then, but Tonks blocked her way. "Let me by," she commanded.

"I don't think so, _Aunt_," Tonks said menacingly.

Narcissa, sensing that they were in real trouble, stepped in front of Hermione, hoping to shield her. As she did this, Hermione had noticed a side alley—an escape. She also saw Kingsley send a Patronus, probably to ask for back-up.

"Who's your friend?" Lupin inquired when he saw this.

Blocking his view, Narcissa replied, "Just a friend of mine. We would like to get going, if you don't mind."

"That's not going to happen," Remus said firmly.

"No?" she asked, starting to raise her wand. Lupin beat her to it. His wand was up and ready to curse her, should she be foolish enough to make a move.

Hermione had to make a choice, and in that moment her decision was made. Focusing all her energy, she suddenly shouted, "_Protego_!"

Narcissa was protected from Lupin's curse, and then she grabbed her hand and pulled her down the alley, all the while sending wandless stunning spells at the Order members, who gave chase.

"Hurry, Narcissa!" she shouted as she pulled her along. "We have to get out of here!"

The moment she had spoken, Lupin recognized her voice. "Hermione?" he shouted as he ran. "Hermione?"

She ran faster than ever, knowing that she had made her choice. Her heart pounded in her chest, giving her strength. She couldn't abandon Narcissa and a part of her didn't want to abandon Tom. They turned onto the main strip of Diagon Alley, and came to a stop, seeing that their path was blocked by Ron, Harry, Dumbledore and Snape.

Hermione's heart leapt for joy at the sight of Snape, hoping he would be of some help. She glanced at him, and he gave a slight nod to let her know that help was already on the way.

She and Narcissa could no longer evade the Order members. Not wanting to see the looks on Ron and Harry's faces, she turned to face Lupin instead.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing that concerns you," she replied.

"Come here, Hermione, right now," he demanded. Shock was written all over his face when she didn't obey.

Hermione stood her ground and continued to clasp Narcissa's hand. "Are you ready for this?" she muttered softly, and the woman nodded. The looks on the faces of the Order members were easy to read: betrayal. But Hermione didn't care. She would do what she needed to do.

She and Narcissa stood back to back, ready to take on the entire Order. Hermione took a deep breath. Lupin raised his wand to curse her, but she beat him to it.

"_Stupefy_!"

Lupin blocked her curse in a flash. Suddenly, spells burst out in every direction.

"Cissy!" someone shouted. Hermione turned to see both Malfoys running towards the fight. Suddenly, she found herself facing Harry.

"Hermione, this is crazy," he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting someone I care about!" she shouted back, sending a wandless stunning spell at him. She knew that they were still outnumbered three to one, and she began to panic. The last thing she wanted was to get captured, since her former friends were hardly likely to treat her well after this.

Then it finally hit her. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of her neck, touching her snake. "Tom!" she shouted aloud, and Harry gave her a quizzical look. He could not comprehend what she'd said.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and Tom Riddle appeared with four Death Eaters. Hermione smiled, knowing they would be safe. The Order members were shocked to see Lord Voldemort right out in the open, but they were quick to take the fight up a notch.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "You called him here!"

Hermione did not answer Harry. She turned away from him and began to run towards Tom without a second thought. However, Dumbledore stepped into her path, facing him.

"Out of my way, fool," Tom sneered as he looked past him towards Hermione. "Or are you so eager for death?"

"Tom, you will not hurt another person," Dumbledore said resolutely, brandishing his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Tom shouted angrily, but Dumbledore blocked the curse easily. The two began to duel in earnest, lobbing spells and curses everywhere. Hermione was frightened, not knowing who would win.

She couldn't let Dumbledore harm Tom. She raised a hand, ready to curse her former Headmaster, when she heard Harry shouting behind her.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

His curse ripped across her back with searing pain. She screamed and fell to the ground. Draco turned away from Tonks to run over to her. He turned her over, trying to calm her as she writhed in agony. When he drew back his hands they were soaked with blood.

He looked to the Dark Lord then, and witnessed the fury in his eyes. Tom sent a Dark Curse at Dumbledore that injured him severely. He ran over to Hermione as an infuriated Draco took off after Potter, cursing him several times before he was finished.

"Hermione?" Tom called as he went. As he hovered over her, she could barely see him. She knew she was losing too much blood. Uncaring of anything else, Tom scooped her up and held her with one arm as he continued to fire hexes with the other.

From where he lay on the ground, Harry stared in confusion when he saw Voldemort pick Hermione up and cradle her like a child. He could almost swear there were tears in the Dark Lord's eyes.

"Fall back!" Tom shouted as he Apparated the two of them out of there. He had been able to disappear with Hermione despite the anti-Apparation wards, which left chaos in their wake. The Malfoys headed for Knockturn Alley along with the other Death Eaters. Once they reached the unwarded street, they were all quick to Apparate to safety as well.

"What the bloody hell is Voldemort doing with Hermione Granger?" Lupin shouted in frustration as Tonks ran to check on Dumbledore. No one said another word, but all of them looked grim.

* * *

><p>Tom had carried Hermione straight to their bed and gently set her down. She was unconscious and barely breathing. He muttered every counter-curse he could think of, but he needed Severus to take care of her. His fear for the girl was palpable, like a burning fire in his chest that could not be quenched.<p>

This was all his fault. He had sent her out into the world defenseless, without her wand. It had been a foolish thing to do, and he blamed himself. He shook his head, trying to calm himself down, but every second Hermione lost more blood. He got up from the bed and started to pace.

If Severus didn't get here soon…

Tom threw his hands up in frustration. Why was he so worked up over the safety of some silly girl? What was she to him, anyway? _A whole lot, _answered some unbidden thought. He punched the wall. Sometimes resorting to violence just made him feel better.

He walked back over to the bed, looking Hermione over. She was covered in blood, but he wasn't sure who it belonged to. Perhaps not all of it was hers?

Severus burst into the room and rushed to the bed. He rolled Hermione onto her front so he could see the injury better. He muttered counter-curses and applied a balm to her wound.

Tom left them, knowing there was nothing he could do. It was all his fault, but why should he care? He had hurt people many times before, why should this time be any different? Shaking his head, he went into his office and slammed the door behind him.

An hour or so later he heard a knock.

"Enter," he growled.

Severus walked in and bowed. "She's been tended to, my Lord," he announced. "She'll wake in the morning, but until then, she will need to rest."

"Very well, Severus," he answered, and his own voice sounded strange to his ears—almost haggard. "You may go."

Severus scrutinized him for the briefest of moments, and Voldemort squared his shoulders, not looking back.

"My Lord," he said, bowing his way out.

He was glad she would be okay. Actually glad. But then his anger knew no bounds. _How dare Potter curse her with her back turned? _

"I'll make him pay," he said out loud, surprised by his sudden outburst.

He was so confused. He had been doing his best to try to ignore the girl, but she needed him. In more than one way, it seemed. He shook his head and Apparated off to where he ought to have been all this time.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being a fabulous beta. Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

When Hermione woke the next morning her back hurt so badly she could not turn over in the bed. She looked over to Tom's side and saw that it was perfectly made. He hadn't slept there last night. _I wonder if he's still mad at me? _she thought. _No, that's not it. Maybe he just knew I needed rest after being hurt._

"Come on, Hermione, don't over-analyze things like usual. Maybe he just got up early—" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the door flew open and Narcissa rushed in with Severus. She put her arms around Hermione, and Hermione hugged her back.

"Hermione," Narcissa sobbed into her shoulder. "Thank Merlin you're all right. You saved my life. I'm indebted to you."

Narcissa kept on mumbling praises, and finally Hermione looked up to Severus for help. He did nothing more than snicker as he continued to watch.

"Cissy," Hermione started as she pushed the woman away. "It's fine. You don't need to cry."

Narcissa sat up and wiped her eyes. "It's just that you were amazing," she said again. "Wandless magic and everything. You saved me, and then you got hurt. I've been so worried."

"I'm fine, really," said Hermione as she hugged her. "Just a bit sore."

At this, Severus spoke up. "If you don't mind, Narcissa, I'd like to give her a healing session."

"Of course," said Narcissa as she stood and exited the room. Severus went to work silently. As he worked he said, 'The Order is in such a state of confusion thanks to you, little girl."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry if it caused trouble on your part."

"Actually, it was rather amusing watching them put forward all these ridiculous ideas about how you're alive and so on," he said dryly. "Apparently you're supposed to be acting under an Imperious curse or something of the sort."

Hermione nodded silently. "Thank you for helping me."

"You will always have my protection, Hermione," he told her seriously.

"Thank you."

Severus helped Hermione turn over so he could work on her back. Once he touched the area where the cut was deepest she cried out in pain.

"Hermione, shush," he said. "It'll be over in a second."

Tears poured down her face as she gripped the pillow, holding it to her face to muffle her voice. "It hurts so bad!" she gasped.

She was crying so hard she didn't see Tom standing in the doorway. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, and the hurt confused him. Who was she to invoke such _humane _feelings in him? He shook his head and walked away, unable to stand the sound of her cries any longer.

When Severus stopped healing her back he said, "Hermione, take this Sleeping Draught. It will be less painful if you sleep while your back heals."

Hermione nodded, and did as he asked.

"How dare Potter use one of my own spells in such a brutal fashion," he ranted, probably to himself for all she could tell. "Insolent boy! I never did like him!"

Hermione took the potion and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was nearing dinnertime when Hermione woke with a rumbling stomach. She found that she could move, although she was still sore. A house elf appeared with a large array of foods, and Hermione eagerly stuffed her face. She was absolutely starved.<p>

Finally sated, Hermione decided she needed to wash up. She climbed into the tub and washed her hair, and scrubbed off the dry blood that covered so much of her body. She climbed out again and wrapped in a soft blue towel. Holding it in front of her, she dropped the back as she turned to the mirror to look at her wound.

Her jaw dropped at the enormity of what she saw. A deep gash sliced across her entire back. _How could Harry do this to me?_

She started to cry. She had more scars than she could count already, but this wound was more painful than any other could ever be. She'd gotten it from her supposed best friend.

The bathroom door opened, and Hermione turned to see Tom standing in the doorway. She turned her face away so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Hermione," he began. She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. She just stared in the mirror again and fresh tears fell. Tom moved toward her, and she backed away a bit, but he was too fast. He scooped her in his arms and sat her up on the counter. She leaned into his shoulder, letting her tears fall.

"I'm sorry," Tom whispered. She looked up at him, unable to believe what she had just heard. She felt compelled to touch his face, her fingers tracing the curve of his jaw. _His skin is so soft! _Eyes closed, she inhaled a shaky breath and just relaxed. Suddenly, she was alone.

Taking another deep breath, Hermione hopped off the counter, feeling confused beyond measure. She enjoyed touching his face, but how had he felt? She shook her head as she dressed. Her back hurt, but she made her way toward the library anyway. _When in doubt, grab a book._

On the way she saw Draco, and he approached her. "I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Thanks for helping me, Draco," she said with a smile.

"What you did was very brave, standing up to Potter and Weasley," he said. "I know you did it for my Mum. Thank you."

"I did what I needed to do, and I don't regret it."

Draco punched her lightly in the arm and teased, "Welcome to the dark side."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "See you later, Malfoy." She ignored his words. This wasn't the dark side… this was just… she didn't know. The lines had begun to blur; there was no dark and light, only grey.

Once she was in the library she picked out a book and started to read. It was about Merfolk. Hermione wasn't usually one for such fairytales, but after meeting Morgana she'd believe anything. She was about halfway through the book when she felt Tom behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"That's rude, you know," she commented without looking at him.

Tom chuckled. "I have something for you. Come with me."

Hermione glanced up to see him stalking out of the room. She got up and followed him into the throne room. She gulped; this room always made her nervous.

He walked to the center of the room and stopped. Cautiously, Hermione approached him, and he turned to face her.

"Hermione, it was my fault you got hurt yesterday," he stated.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "That's right." He raised a brow and tried to start again, but again she interrupted, "Tom, if you were—if I—"

"Shut up, girl, and let me talk!" Tom snapped.

She quieted, surprised by his outburst. _Obviously he's confused or angry or something._

"It was my fault. You would have been able to protect yourself much better if you had had your wand. While you did well without it, you would have been safer with it. It's my fault you're _hurt."_

Hermione's eyes widened, unsure of where he was going with this. Then Tom held out her wand, and she broke into a smile.

"Here," he said, giving it to her. "What you do next is your choice."

Hermione took the wand and stood still. _He's giving me a choice to stay or to leave, _she realized. She didn't have to think long since she'd already made that choice. She lowered her wand and looked him in the eye.

"I'm staying," she announced as she firmly stood her ground.

Tom smirked. "Very well."

He raised his wand and hexed her. Hermione blocked it, but found she was out of sync with her weapon. She saw him grin and knew that he wanted to have some fun. She pointed her wand and shouted, "_Affligo_!" He blocked it and sent another curse her way.

She sent another curse at him, but this time he was caught off guard. She sliced his shoulder open, causing him to bleed. His face full of emotion, Tom moved toward her. Hermione was terrified, and backed up as far as she could until she bumped into the wall.

Tom grabbed her wand and wrestled it out of her hand, tossing it onto the floor with a clatter. Thus unarmed, she proceeded to hit at him in a Muggle fashion. He let her get in a few punches before he laughed and pinned her arms above her head.

Since she couldn't move, she glared at him instead. Without warning, his mouth was eagerly upon hers. Hermione's eyes rounded in shock, but she kissed him back for all she was worth. His tongue was soft and gentle, yet fierce and dominating at the same time.

_Tom Bloody Riddle is snogging me, Muggleborn Hermione Granger. I can't believe it!_

She kissed him for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled back. Looking her in the eye, he smirked, "Try harder, my lioness."

With that, Hermione grabbed his head and pulled him closer. She was going to snog the living daylights out of him even if it killed her. His hands roamed her body, one coming up to tangle into her soft curls.

Suddenly there was a cough. They broke apart, only to see Severus and Lucius standing there. Hermione blushed and quickly exited the room. She practically ran to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being a fabulous beta. Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed freaking out. Tom had kissed her! But more importantly, she had kissed him back. She replayed the scene over and over in her mind, savoring the moment.

But where did she go from here? Should she kiss him again? Pretend it never happened? She knew she felt something for him, but did he feel anything for her?

She thought back to something Hagrid had once said about Tom and the Dark Arts: "When a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore—"

That wasn't true, though. It couldn't be. Was she dark now? She had used dark spells…yet she still cared. _Maybe I'm not dark enough yet, but Tom is. Maybe Hagrid is right, and Tom doesn't care at all. _A few tears fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. _It's so foolish for me to sit here crying about nothing._

The door opened and Tom entered. Hermione turned to look up at him, her big brown eyes full of confusion. She stood as he approached, and he placed his hand on her cheek, almost lovingly.

Hermione stared into his eyes, and swore she could see his soul—if he even had one. _Of course he does!_

"Hermione, I have to leave, but I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Tom said finally. "Don't disappear on me, or else." He said the last part in a slightly threatening tone, and she nodded with a wry grin. Then he Apparated away.

* * *

><p>Hermione decided to take a walk in the gardens. She came upon a big, beautiful rose. She walked over to it and inhaled. It smelled beautiful, so full of warmth and life.<p>

Feeling slightly giddy, she lay back in the grass and stared at the shapes of the clouds in the sky. She used to do this with her parents when she was a child. They had taken her for walks in the park, and they would all lie in the grass and seen what creatures they could find.

Though she didn't want to, Hermione started to cry. She just couldn't help it; she missed her parents so much. She wished they were still alive so they could be here for her. She lay in the grass and thought about all the fun times they used to have together.

Her father used to take her on his lap and tell her stories about the elves and magic and all sorts of mythical things. She remembered his face when she found out she was a witch, and that most of those mythical things were real. Her parents had always been so proud of her, and she had tried so hard to please them.

_I wonder if they'd still be proud of me now? _she pondered. _Yes, I think so. They'd love me and tell me to follow my heart, which is exactly what I'm doing._

When her stomach growled, Hermione got up in search of dinner. She made her way to the dining room and met Draco on the way there.

"You okay, Hermione?" he asked once he noticed her puffy red eyes.

"I was just thinking about my parents," she replied.

Draco put an arm around her and said, "I'm here if you need to talk. I can't even imagine how I'd feel if I lost my family."

Hermione nodded, and the two of them went in and took their seats at the table. Narcissa was already sitting there talking with Bellatrix. Hermione inwardly groaned. She hated the woman, and Bellatrix definitely hated her back.

Once dinner was served everyone ate in silence, but she could feel the daggers Bella was sending her way. Hermione ignored her, not wanting to cause a scene. After the meal Draco walked her back to her room and made sure one last time that she was okay. She was glad she had Draco to talk to. He was really a nice boy, even if he had been a git while they were in school.

After donning some shorts and a tank top, Hermione slid between the silk sheets and wondered when Tom would be back, and whether or not he would sleep in the bed with her. It had been a while because of her back, which still pained her, but she would survive. She wanted him there.

Hermione thought of how Harry had cursed her. The betrayal stung deeply and she know what to do. Her thoughts then drifted to her parents again and felt hot tears fall. She cried and cried until she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Tom came into the room. He was hurt—stupid Potter boy got him. He took off his shirt and went toward the bathroom, but stopped short when he saw Hermione's face. Even with her eyes closed he could tell they were red and puffy, as if she had been crying for hours.<p>

He crawled onto the bed and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. Hermione stirred and tried to clutch at Tom's shirt, but when she opened her eyes she saw she was just clawing at his stomach instead. _His very sculpted stomach._

Tom smirked, knowing what she was thinking.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her then.

"I miss my parents, that's all," she whispered. "I don't want to talk about it." And that was true; she didn't want to cry anymore. Tom looked at her, and she went to wrap her arms around him. When she touched his left arm he hissed in pain.

Hermione turned on the lights with her wand and looked at his arm. There was a gash there, and she exclaimed, "Tom, you're hurt!"

He chuckled and responded, "I know that."

She placed her wand on the injury and began to mutter the counter-curse, but he stopped her. Well, he tried to stop her, but she swatted his hand out of the way and cured him.

With a sigh, he said, "Hermione, I could have done that myself, you know."

"Of course you could, but I wanted to."

As they got back into the bed, Hermione snuggled up closer to Tom, but he scooted away and turned onto his side. Feeling rejected, she flipped over so she was facing the wall. _If he wants to be that way then fine. _She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being my awesome beta.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Hermione was careful not to wake Tom as she crawled out of bed early the next morning. She didn't want to deal with him yet. But then she looked down on him as he slept and had to smile. He was adorable when he slept. She slipped on some jeans and a cloak and made her way outside, just as the sun began to rise. She sat in a secluded corner of the garden where she would have a perfect view.

The fresh air felt lovely as she inhaled, and then she blinked as she felt a few tears run down her face. She used to watch the sunrise with her dad. It had started when she was six years old. Her dad had come into her room and scooped her into his arms, carried her down the stairs and brought her outside. They cuddled up on a blanket and watched the sun.

She remembered how he hugged her close and whispered in her ear that he loved her. And she would snuggle up to him and sigh happily. She had loved her dad. He had given her on of the best pieces of advice that first morning.

"Always remember, bugaboo, no matter how dark the night, somehow the sun rises once again, and all the shadows are chased away."

Hermione sighed and pulled her cloak around her. It was chilly. Suddenly she felt a blanket put around her shoulders, and she looked up to see Tom standing above her. Smiling, he sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Hermione leaned into him.

"You didn't think you slipped away unnoticed, did you, my little lioness?"

Hermione smirked. "I guess not."

They sat in silence for a long while before Tom asked, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Hermione frowned, thinking about her father, and Tom sensed her sadness. "Hermione?"

Wiping at her eyes, Hermione said, "My dad used to take me out to watch the sunrise. He always gave the best advice."

Tom simply nodded, not sure what to say. He felt bad for Hermione. She had no one, really. Sure, she had Narcissa, but not really. He could tell she still felt awkward around her. He sighed and pulled her small body closer. She smelled intoxicating.

He looked down at her. Brown waves of hair fell about her head, and she had her eyes closed. She clutched at him, trying to bring him closer. He obliged, pulling her into his lap. It was in that moment that he realized just how badly she needed him. She cared for him deeply, and he felt like an idiot for not realizing that fact sooner. Maybe if he'd known, he wouldn't have messed with her quite as much.

As Hermione sat in his lap she thought again about what her father had told her. Things would always get better, no matter how bad they were. Tom interrupted her thoughts, placing his hand on her cheek, and she turned to look at him. Her eyes opened in surprise when she saw the raw emotion in his. Unsure of what to do, she just stared at him in wonder.

Pulling her to him, Tom devoured her lips with his. She gave in, enjoying the feel of passion and desire as it coursed through her veins. Something in her snapped; she knew she would never be able to live without him. She didn't know how he felt, she just needed him always.

She opened her mouth more, letting his tongue explore her mouth. His hands were in her hair, caressing her. He was her drug, and she was addicted. And she didn't give a damn.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Hermione," he began, and she nodded in encouragement when he faltered. "Hermione, I'm not one for admitting how I feel, but I—" he swallowed, and she could tell he was really struggling with what he wanted to tell her. "I care for you, I really do. I just have a hard time showing it, and letting people in. Please be patient with me."

Hermione sighed in relief, and whispered, "Thank you."

Tom hugged her back. "I will protect you from anyone or anything."

Smiling, Hermione pulled him down for another kiss. She could feel the passion between them building, and she tugged on his hair, making him growl. Suddenly he pulled back, and said, "Hermione—"

She pouted, not wanting to let go.

He smirked and stood up. "I have to go somewhere today. Try not to get into too much trouble, okay?"

Hermione nodded. Tom leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then Disapparated with a small pop.

And just then Hermione had an idea what she wanted to do today. She made her way back into the manor to look for Draco so he could help her to face one of her greatest fears. After searching, she finally found him, but unfortunately he was with Pansy.

"Draco?" she called timidly, and he turned to her with a smile.

Pansy huffed, "Drakie, we're busy, tell her to go away."

Ignoring her, Draco said, "Yes, Hermione? What can I do for you?"

"I wondered if I could talk to you for a moment," she said, and he went with her into the corner to talk. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something, but I wondered if you could do me a huge favor."

"Oh, not at all," he said. "What is it?" Hermione whispered in his ear, and Draco smirked. "I'd love to," he agreed with a nod.

The two of them were about to leave when Pansy's shrill voice stopped them. "Draco Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business," he said. "You can Floo home."

With that, Draco stormed out of the room. Hermione looked at Pansy for a moment, and then took off after him.

"I hope she isn't mad at you," she said as she caught up to him.

He laughed. "I can't stand her sometimes," he admitted as they made their way outside and Draco turned to ask, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Please, Draco? I've been afraid of flying for so long. Please?" And she smirked, knowing he would give in.

Draco summoned his broom. "You can ride with me first, and when you're ready we can set you loose on your own.

* * *

><p>Tom Apparated back to the Manor and went searching for Hermione right away. She wasn't in their room or the library either. Confused, he searched about and found Narcissa standing in the drawing room staring out the window.<p>

He strode over to see what she found so amusing.

"What are they doing?" he asked, upset when he saw Hermione going to sit on the broom behind Malfoy. Was he jealous? Probably.

Narcissa laughed, and said, "She said something about facing her fears."

Tom simply nodded then, and watched on. He could see the smile on her face even from here.

* * *

><p>Hermione placed her arms around Malfoy's waist. "Let's go!" she shouted, and with a laugh Draco obliged. He kicked off and Hermione screamed as she felt her feet leave the ground. She grasped him tighter.<p>

"Hermione, open your eyes," he told her. "It's amazing up here!"

When she finally opened her eyes Hermione smiled. The view was amazing. She hadn't realized how large the Manor they were in really was. They zoomed around and she laughed, having so much fun. They zoomed back to the ground and Hermione jumped off. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Draco, that was amazing," she exclaimed. "I have never felt so free!"

With a smile, Draco summoned another broom and handed it to her. Hermione hesitated as she took it. "Draco, I don't know—"

"Come on, Hermione," he encouraged her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione mounted the broom, unaware that Tom and Narcissa were watching.

She kicked off and soared up into the air. With a smile she turned to Draco, who had soared in front of her. She followed him as he led her out to the coast.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," she said.

"I bet you've figured out where we are by now," he said.

"The south of France," she answered with a smile. "It's beautiful. I don't know why I was so afraid of flying. It's amazing."

Draco simply nodded, and led her back to the Manor. Hermione landed and then threw herself onto Draco, giving him a big hug. "Thank you so much!" she said excitedly. "I had never imagined flying could be so freeing."

"You're welcome," said Draco as he hugged her back. The two broke apart and Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She turned and saw Tom approaching with Narcissa. Draco dropped to his knees, bowing low. Hermione smiled and ran to greet him.

"Tom, you're back!" she said as she threw her arms around him. He looked down at her as Draco and Narcissa looked on in surprise. Neither one of them dared say a word. But the Dark Lord simply turned and headed back toward the house, holding Hermione's hand.

Hermione turned and waved good-bye to them over her shoulder, happy to see that he had returned her affection in front of others.

"So, did you face your fears?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Tom, flying was wonderful. It was so exhilarating. I loved it."

Tom smiled, glad to see her happy. The two went inside while Hermione went on and on about her flying experience.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Redshadow43, thank you so much for your beta services. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione sat in bed reading a book while Tom sat up shuffling through some papers. This was their nightly ritual, but she'd hoped it would change after they'd kissed. She glanced over at him, and saw that he was reading whatever it was at lightning speed.

If anyone would have told her last year that she'd be in love with Tom Riddle, she would have had them put in St. Mungo's and checked for insanity. Now, however, she couldn't imagine her life without him. She rolled onto her stomach and stared at him, hoping he would take the hint.

"Can I help you?" he inquired as he looked down at her, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Hermione giggled as she set her book on the bedside table and then scooted closer to him, spooning his side. She smirked, knowing how much it would bother him while he was trying to work.

With a sigh of resignation, Tom placed his paperwork on the other nightstand, and then scooped Hermione up, cradling her in his arms.

She sighed contentedly and rubbed her face in his chest. "Tom," she purred.

"Yes, my lioness?"

Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to hers. Whenever the two of them kissed, she could feel sparks ignite inside her. She could only imagine what it would be like when they finally got around to doing other things. She felt heat pooling between her legs, and her kiss was all the fiercer because of it.

"Hermione!" he moaned. She trailed her hands down his stomach, feeling his abs.

"Tom, please," she whispered, moving her hand to his waistband. Suddenly he gripped her wrist, and she knew it was done.

He pulled her hand away, but still held onto it as he said, "Hermione, not yet."

Hermione sighed and rolled over. She'd asked him to take her several times, but he just wouldn't do it. She didn't understand why not. She pouted, tired of feeling rejected.

Tom cuddled up behind her and wrapped her into his arms. "Hermione, don't worry. We will, I promise. Just—just not yet."

Then the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Tom woke and kissed Hermione on top of the head before he got out of bed. He showered and then made his way to his office. He was feeling decidedly frustrated.<p>

"I think I love her," he said to himself, shaking his head. "Impossible. Lord Voldemort does not love—I am above such weakness."

But even as he said the words he knew they weren't true. He loved Hermione, and he needed to tell her. Maybe tonight? He shook his head again, completely unsure how to approach this. He'd never paid much attention to how one wooed women.

Severus entered his study and bowed before him. Tom swallowed his pride, deciding to ask Severus for his assistance.

"Severus. I need your help."

Severus nodded as he came towards his Master. "Yes, my Lord?"

Tom paused, unsure of what to say. "Well, I—um, I trust you , Severus. Deeply. So, I need some advice."

Severus nodded and waited for him to continue.

"How would one go about telling a woman he—um, cares deeply about her?" he asked, hating the uncertainty that welled up inside him.

Severus gaped in surprise, but then quickly closed his mouth. "My Lord?" he asked, schooling his voice into a calm he obviously didn't feel.

Tom sighed. "I love the Granger girl, but how do I tell her? I don't know what to do. Please, you must help me, Severus."

He smiled as he heard this, and said, "Well, the best way is just to tell her. And do something nice. I don't know, just try expressing yourself."

Tom nodded. "Very well. I shall see you later this evening."

"As you wish, my Lord," he replied as he turned to do as he was told.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hermione awoke. She rolled over to reach for Tom, but frowned when she realized the bed was empty. However, she did find a note on top of his pillow.<p>

"_Had to get up early. I'll see you tonight. Miss the feel of you in my arms already. Tom."_

Hermione felt warm all over holding his note. She smiled as she realized that he may care about her the same way she cared for him. Maybe their relationship wasn't as hopeless as she had thought.

* * *

><p>Tom sat there idly, letting his followers talk amongst themselves. The Death Eater meetings no longer held any appeal to him… not when he had a delicious witch waiting for him.<p>

"Severus, what news on Dumbledore?" Tom inquired, bringing the chatter to a halt.

"My Lord, he is unsure what to believe. He suspects an attack soon, but will not speak of it with me. Also, he's sent Potter and Weasley off to do something, but he refuses to tell anyone what that might be."

Tom nodded. They'd have to find out what Potter was up too.

"My Lord," Bellatrix purred, the sultry tone making him cringe. "The giants are rallying to our cause and make plans to move south, closer to us."

"Excellent. We shall plan our attack soon," he said in response, his voice lacking the usual enthusiasm.

Signaling the end of the meeting, Tom stood and exited the room. He quickly Apparated to the outside of his bedroom, not wanting to wait any longer before seeing her. Opening the door, he stepped inside. Hermione was lying on the bed, reading an old tome.

"Tom," she said happily, smiling at him.

He said nothing, approaching her quickly. He joined her on the bed, her arms snaking around him hungrily.

"I missed you today," she whispered, pressing her lips to his. The two of them kissed passionately for a few moments before he moved to her neck. Kissing the sensitive there, he paused to whisper, "I love you, Hermione."

She sucked in a deep breath, awe filling her. Did he mean it? Did he truly mean it?

"I love you, Hermione," he repeated.

She smiled, gripping him even tighter. "I love you, Tom," she replied.

They resumed kissing, passion filling every touch and caress. She needed him just as much as he needed her. His hand pulled up the hem of her shirt, gently caressing her stomach. His hands slowly slid higher causing her heart to flutter excitedly.

They were going to make love.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Redshadow43, thank you so much for your beta services. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Molly Weasley slammed her fist down on the table and shouted, "Enough! Are we really sitting here arguing over what to do about Hermione? We should be saving her, not the opposite!" Her cheeks were red with anger. Hermione was like a daughter to her, and to see the Order not even willing to help—to leave her in the Dark Lord's clutches—how could they?

Lupin sighed. "You were there, Molly. She made her choice. She tried to curse me. She dueled with Harry. I—" he paused, swallowing hard. "I don't know how to say this, but the Hermione Granger we knew is gone."

Molly shook her head. "She's a good girl, with a good heart. She would never betray us."

Lupin sighed, aware that the conversation was pointless. Tonks, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, finally spoke.

"She's changed, Molly," she said. "She has a good heart, one filled with love and kindness, but that isn't always enough. Her aura has changed. There is darkness around her, and it's made her unstable." Molly glared, and Tonks looked down, unable to meet the matriarch's eyes.

Lupin nodded. "She's right. Hermione has become a threat. She is a threat to Hogwarts, the Order, and most importantly, to Harry. She knows too much, and—"

"Please, don't say it," Molly interrupted, shaking her head.

"And, she needs to be taken care of. Immediately," he finished.

Molly stood from the table, her eyes filled with tears. "I refuse to believe any of you. She's just a child! No mistake is too great that her life should be forfeit."

"As the Muggles say, she dug her grave, now it's time for her to lay in it," Moody growled. He was furious that the girl had betrayed them all. They were having a hard enough time keeping up with the war to begin with, and now this, this was just going to make everything so much worse.

Molly stormed out of the room. How could they be doing this? Hermione wasn't evil. She Ronald and Harry were on a mission, one that no one was allowed to speak about. Molly didn't know what her son was doing or even where he was. She didn't even know if they were all right.

The conversation in the kitchen continued.

"So, what do we do next?" Lupin asked, wanting someone else to add their input. "The wolves will not rally to our cause. We have nothing to offer them."

"Dumbledore has lost it," Moody pointed out. "He knows where Potter is, but Merlin only knows what he has them doing. We must take back the Ministry. That is the first thing that must be done."

Tonks sighed. "Alastor, we can't. We aren't strong enough to launch a full-blown attack like that."

"Well someone better figure out how to get strong enough, before we lose," Lupin growled as he got up and started to pace. "I sure hope Harry knows what he's doing."

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel Tom everywhere, all at once. His mouth caressed hers while one hand rubbed her lower back and the other tangled into her wild mane of curls. Her eyes were closed as she savored every moment.<p>

His tongue on hers was cool and burning at the same time. Her passion and desire was building somewhere deep inside her. He ran his tongue over her lips, making her shiver. It was almost like an out of body experience, the way he made her feel. She nipped his lip, making him pull back with a smile.

She smiled back, then grabbed his head and pulled him back in again. He kissed down her neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh beneath her ear. A moan escaped from her lips, and she pulled at his hair, letting him know exactly what he was doing to her.

His hand had pulled the tee shirt over her head and left her bare in a dark green bra. He stared in amazement at the beauty before him. Pushing her shyness away, Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head, her hands sliding over smooth muscle along the way, marveling in the feel of his body.

He looked at her, his eyes full of passion and desire, and just the sight of him made her moan again. _She is beautiful—a goddess! _he thought. He suckled on her neck for a moment before he whispered, "Slytherin looks good on you, Hermione."

She chuckled and captured his lips with hers again. As they kissed, Tom undid the clasp at the back of her bra, and then slid the straps off her shoulders. He quickly tossed the garment aside, leaving her exposed. Her nipples hardened from the chilly air.

"Beautiful," he said as he stared at her. She blushed, and moved to cover herself, but he held her arms down. He lowered his mouth to hers, and moved one of his hands to cup a breast. He caressed it and rubbed his thumb over her nipple, making her moan again.

"Tom!" she breathed as his head moved down and his lips closed over the hardened nub of flesh. He kneaded the other one with his hand as his tongue tantalized his captured prize. Hermione began to pant. She had never imagined that this simple touching would feel so good.

Tom's teeth grazed across her nipple, and Hermione arched her back, wanting her body closer to his. The feel of her pushed up against him made Tom groan in response. Hearing that heavenly sound come from his lips was enough to make Hermione's desire consume her completely. Every cell in her body screamed for him to take her.

Tom trailed kisses down her stomach. But when he would have pulled her pants down, he stopped as she tensed up. He went back to kissing her neck, and whispered against the flesh, "Relax."

Nodding, Hermione did her best to follow his command. She let him take control, and then he pulled her pants and undies off of her in one swift movement.

Tom stared down at the beautiful witch beneath him. He was lucky, he truly was. Hermione was young, beautiful, incredibly smart, had a perfect body, and she was full of passion and fire.

He knew this was her first time, and he wanted her to enjoy the experience, and he put his own needs on hold as he was filled with an intense desire to fulfill hers. He gently nudged her legs apart, and in a flash his mouth was upon her.

"Tom!" she gasped as he kissed and licked at her. She put her hands in his hair, tugging on it gently at first, but then with more aggression. She could feel the passion building inside her, and she couldn't hold it back. It racked through her body, making her skin burn and tingle everywhere.

"Tom!" she groaned again and again, until the feeling had subsided. He gave her one last kiss down there before he moved up and pulled her against his side and wrapped the covers around them, cuddling her.

* * *

><p>"Harry, you'll have to do it, I can't!" Ron sighed as he pushed the sword toward him.<p>

Harry shook his head and pushed it back. He wasn't even sure how they'd come by the sword all the sudden, but he suspected Dumbledore had something to do with it. Why else would they have found it just lying near some tree in the forest?

He looked down at the locket they needed to destroy. Voldemort was gaining more and more powerful. He needed to be stopped.

"Ron, it affected you the most when you wore it," he pointed out. "You have to be the one to do it." In truth, Harry just wasn't sure he would be able to do it, because he was completely terrified. Ron was, too, but Ron had to do it. He had to be the one—Harry was sure of it.

Ron held the sword in his hands, took a deep breath, and asked, "What do you think will happen?"

Harry shook his head warily. "I'm really not sure, Ron. Just do it already."

Ron grunted, wondering why Harry was making him do this. It was supposed to be his job, wasn't it? But he did as he was told. He lifted the sword high, and screamed as he plunged it into the center of the locket.

* * *

><p>Tom suddenly cried out in pain. Hermione sat up, terrified, as he clutched at his chest and screamed. She wanted to do something—anything to help him, but she wasn't sure what to do. She called a house elf and told him to go fetch Snape.<p>

For the sake of modesty, she quickly put on a robe. She did not want to make things even more awful than they already were. Within moments, Snape burst through the door. Hermione turned to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Severus, he won't stop flailing around," she wailed. "Please help him!"

Severus rushed over to examine his friend. "Hermione, I can't find anything wrong!"

Suddenly, Tom stopped screaming, his eyes gaping wide in horror. Then they closed.

Hermione's heart froze, terrified to consider what had really just happened. Snape ran through a few diagnostic spells, and the said, "He'll be fine, Hermione. Let's go for a bit, and let him rest."

Hermione nodded and followed him out of the room. They made their way to Tom's study. Hermione muttered the password so they could go inside. She collapsed in a chair and put her head in her hands.

Snape sat across from her, and said, "He should be okay."

Hermione didn't say anything, nor did she move. In fact, it didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Hermione?" He moved forward and touched her shoulder, and her head snapped up, revealing her tear stained eyes. "It'll be fine."

Hermione shook her head. "I felt so helpless," she admitted. "I didn't know what to do, and it terrified me. Brightest witch of the age, my arse! I couldn't even help him!"

Crying harder, she got up and paced back and forth. Snape knew better than to speak, knowing full well her rant would continue. "I just had this idea in my head that nothing would be able to hurt him. But that was a mistake, because he can get hurt. And I didn't do anything but watch." She grabbed at her hair and pulled.

Snape rushed over and removed her hands, holding them tight. "Hermione, no one is invincible. Now please, calm down. I don't need you to pull out all your hair and hurt yourself. Sit down."

She simply nodded and allowed him to walk her back to the couch. She sat on it and took several deep breaths. She was having a mental breakdown. Taking a few more breaths, she closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she began breathing heavily. She had fallen asleep.

Snape sat in the study with Hermione. He didn't want to leave her alone while she was so vulnerable. He grabbed a book and flipped through the pages to keep himself occupied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the door opened and Tom stormed in. He opened his mouth to yell, but stopped when he saw Hermione asleep on the couch. He sighed as he walked over to her and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he carried her back to their bed while Severus followed along behind. He walked in and placed her on the bed gently before he turned his attention to Severus.<p>

"How are you feeling, my Lord?" Snape asked as he bowed his head.

"Fine, but I don't wish to talk about it right now. It can wait until the morning," said Tom as he motioned him out and closed the door in his face. He was angry, and he just wanted to sleep.

He felt like crap. Crawling onto the bed, he pulled the covers over himself and Hermione, scooted closer to her, and took a deep breath to inhale her scent. Wrapping his arms around her, he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione woke up to the feel of Tom's arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes again, but then immediately sat up when she remembered what had happened the night before.<p>

"Tom!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around him, causing him to wake up.

"Mi, go back to sleep," he grumbled.

Hermione shook him. "Tom, how do you feel?" she wanted to know. "I was so worried."

Sensing she wasn't going to let it go, Tom reluctantly sat up. "Hermione, I feel okay now. Yesterday, though, I don't know. It was the worst thing I've ever felt. Shooting pain in my heart, and I couldn't breathe." Tom saw her eyes filling with tears, and he pulled her into his lap, cradling her. "Shh, I'm fine now."

Hermione simply nodded. She lay in bed with him, thinking. She felt comfortable in his arms. She felt safe. She snuggled in deeper when it finally hit her. She jerked away as her eyes snapped open.

Tom looked at her, full of concern as he asked, "Hermione?"

She leapt out of the bed and stared pacing, thinking.

"Hermione?"

Silence.

"Hermione, answer me!" he shouted, causing her to stop and turn to him.

Shaking her head, she took a few more steps, and then stopped. She knew he would be furious if she didn't tell him, but he would be even more furious when she did. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Tom, I know what happened," she said, but she was afraid to continue. He nodded to her in encouragement. She took a deep breath and continued. "Well, when I was still with the Order, Dumbledore gave Harry a mission. And I think I know what it was. He never told us, but I had some guesses. I didn't think they were right, but apparently they were—"

"Well, what was it?" Tom pressed, becoming impatient with her.

Hermione whispered the next word, afraid of what would come next. "Horcruxes."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Redshadow43, thank you so much for your beta services. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, they're much appreciated!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Hermione had expected him to be angry, but not this angry. She calmly stood still while Tom tore apart their entire room. The Muggle way, even. There were books, feathers, and pieces of paper everywhere. She sighed, waiting for him to calm down.

Tom strode over to the wall and punched it. She heard his wrist snap from the impact. His hand was bleeding, but he paid no attention to it.

To be honest, she was incredibly surprised Tom didn't blame her or try taking any of his anger out on her. _He really does care about me, _she realized.

After a few more minutes, Tom finally stopped destroying things. He stood with his back to Hermione with his hands balled into tight fists. She could literally see the anger rolling off of him. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and took the arm with the broken wrist into a gentle hand. He tried to pull away, but she didn't let go.

"Let me heal you," she muttered.

He let her do what needed to be done. After his wrist was healed, she continued to hold his hand. He needed to calm down before he did something rash. She leaned her forehead against his back and took a few deep breaths. She was scared, there was no denying it. Whether the fear was for herself or him, she was unsure.

Hermione loved Tom. Everything about him drove her wild. The sound of his voice, the way he held her in his arms, everything. Everything, everything, everything. She kissed his back, and he turned around. She could tell he was still fuming.

He tried to break into her mind. At first she blocked him, furious that he would try that again. But she knew he just needed to be sure. She had to make another choice. Once again she was at the crossroads between good and evil, darkness and light. Not the extremes of either, yet she had to choose. She locked eyes with Tom, seeing the fury behind his.

"Please," he whispered, sounding so dejected and broken that she couldn't help but give in.

She let her wards down and gave him access to her mind. He drank everything quickly, like a man who has been starving for knowledge. Memories flashed through her mind. Everything from what had happened since she had been at the Manor, everything she had felt. The issues with Dolohov came into her mind, linking those memories to the issue of the Ministry. Those memories triggered the one of Harry telling her about the prophecy.

She could feel Tom's satisfaction as he listened to the prophecy. Then she brought forward the memory of Harry explaining the Horcruxes. She could feel Tom's anger building, and she knew he was going to snap again. Harry knew his biggest secret, true, but the scariest part had to be the fact that Dumbledore knew it, too. There were many things that Tom would need to do now to prevent the situation from getting worse.

The scene shifted to the incident at Diagon Alley. He saw her make her choice to protect Narcissa, turning her back on the Order. He felt her panic when he and Dumbledore fought. She could feel him about to pull out of her mind, but she didn't want him to be in such an angry mood when he did.

He was likely to be mad at her for not mentioning the Horcruxes before now. Quickly, she kept him in her mind and brought forth the moment when he told her he loved her. She projected forth all the raw emotion she had felt.

Tom abruptly pulled out of her mind, and his lips crushed down upon hers. Hermione sighed and parted her lips, allowing him entrance to her mouth. His tongue plunged in, exploring her. She moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair. The kiss was filled with urgency and desire.

Then Tom picked Hermione up and carried her over to the bed. She lay down and he climbed on top of her. There were a million thoughts running through her mind. Her hand slid down Tom's body, grabbing his manhood through his pants.

Tom growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She bucked her hips, grinding up against him. She wanted him, and she was going to have him no matter what it took. He moved away from where he suckled on her neck and stared into her eyes. She stared back, looking into his own. She swore she could see his soul.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Tom."

She kissed him again with more passion, and Tom responded eagerly. She couldn't imagine her life being any other way. She was happy. Tom made her happy and he seemed to genuinely care about her.

Tom moved lover, pulling off Hermione's shirt.

"Tom!" she gasped as he captured her nipple in his mouth. She pulled him closer, rubbing against him. He moaned at the contact.

She grabbed his head so she could whisper in his ear, "Take me!"

That was all he needed before he lost all restraint. He ripped the rest of her clothes off, and shed his own as well. He nudged her legs apart and slipped his hands between them.

"All ready for me, love?" he asked as he discovered that she was soaking wet.

Hermione blushed furiously, but she managed to nod. He positioned himself above her. "Ready?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she answered, but he could feel her stiffening beneath him.

"Hermione, relax," he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

Hermione nodded, and tried to do as he said. She was still nervous. She knew it would hurt—she remembered the night Ginny came back to the Common Room crying because she and Michael had had sex. Ginny's description had pretty much scarred Hermione for life. But she knew Tom would try to be gentle, and that was all she could ask for.

She took a deep breath, and Tom entered her slowly. First, there was only a slight pressure, then more pressure, and then a break. Hermione cried out in pain and clutched onto Tom's shoulder. He didn't move as he waited for her to adjust. He lifted her head and looked at the tears running down her perfect face. He gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of emotion. She leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. Tom took this as a signal to start moving. He rocked back and forth slowly at first, and then picked up some speed. Hermione bucked her hips, taking him in deeper. They continued for a while, stuck in their own little world. Hermione couldn't believe how good this felt.

Tom knew he was close—how could he not be? She was so tight. It had been so long since he'd felt the touch of a woman, and now he held a beautiful witch, who cared for him more than anyone had ever cared before.

He was touched. His heart felt like it could burst. He had never imagined he would feel this way about anyone. But he was wrong, so wrong about so many things. This little witch was proof of that. She challenged everything he believed in. And he loved it.

"Come for me, Hermione," he whispered. That was all she needed before her body exploded. The feel of her walls clenching around him was enough to send Tom into oblivion as well. Once they were finished, Tom collapsed against Hermione and buried his face in her chest. He listened to her heart race, amazed by the fact he could have this effect on her.

"I love you," she said as she pulled him closer.

"And I, you," he said as he nuzzled closer to her. They lay that way for half an hour or so before Tom moved to get up. Hermione sat up as well, pulling her clothes on.

As Tom headed for the door, he turned around and pulled Hermione close. He put a hand on her cheek and said, "Hermione, thank you for telling me the truth. I—I really appreciate what you've shown me. I won't let the knowledge go to waste."

Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Just make sure you keep yourself safe," she told him.

Tom nodded. "There's an inner circle meeting later. I'll see you afterwards."

Tom stormed out of the room with his robes billowing behind him. Hermione stifled a giggle. She did not want to tell him that in that regard, Snape had him beat. No one could stalk with his robes billowing out quite like Severus Snape.

She walked outside, needing some fresh air. She was in quite a state of bliss at the moment. She'd had sex for the first time, and it had been amazing. Tom was gentle, caring, and loving—everything she could wish for. She smiled with the knowledge that she'd found an unexpected source of happiness amidst such dark and crazy times.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Redshadow43, thank you so much for your beta services. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, they're much appreciated!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Lord Voldemort stormed into his study with a fury. He knew that Severus was already within, waiting for him. His most loyal servant dropped to his knees, welcoming his Master.

"Rise, Severus," he commanded. "There is much we need to do."

Severus got to his feet. Tom began to pace back and forth, clearly agitated.

"My lord?" Severus ventured. "What has happened?" He held his breath, hoping that his lord would not choose to lash out at him.

The Dark Lord stopped pacing and turned toward Severus. "Hermione has just shown me some interesting memories," he mentioned, then paused to see his reaction. "It seems your skills as a spy have been lacking as of late. Does the Order no longer trust you?"

Severus' eyes dilated, and Voldemort's narrowed. He was angry, and he needed to take it out on someone. Severus would forgive him in the long run, and they both knew it.

He gulped, saying, "My Lord, it may seem so. Ever since Ms. Granger disappeared, they have been cautious of me for not bringing her back. They are torn over her, and what has become of her. The Weasley matriarch refuses to believe she has turned, but the others find her a threat and are planning her execution even as we speak. However, I am certain this is not the response you were looking for."

"It is not," Voldemort confirmed irritably.

"Dumbledore has grown old and wary. He is passing information only to Potter, although we do not know what it is. The Order is in shambles, unsure of what their next move will be. Yet they are up to something, that much is certain." He dropped to his knees, knowing the punishment would come soon. "Forgive me, my Lord, for the lack of information and trust on that side."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort snarled. He watched as Severus convulsed on the floor, foam forming at the corners of his mouth. He called the curse off after a few minutes, and Severus lay there panting, trying to catch his breath.

Voldemort growled again, not liking where his day was headed. "Would you like to know what memory Hermione showed me, Severus?" he inquired with venomous fury.

Severus nodded, too afraid to use his voice.

"She showed me an image of Harry Potter telling her something that Dumbledore had mentioned to him. Do you have any idea what that was?" Pausing until Severus nodded again, he continued, "Horcruxes."

Severus' eyes widened in fear. "That must be what they are working on so secretively," he gasped. "Slughorn must have told him. My Lord, I am sorry this has gone under my notice. Forgive me."

Voldemort nodded then, and said, "Hermione has grown fond of you, and I'd hate to see how angry she would become if I hurt you much more, Severus. So you are forgiven."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. For once, he was grateful for the little know-it-all in his life. "Thank you, my Lord."

"We have much planning to do, Severus. Let us discuss this before the meeting tonight."

The two of them sat down together and began talking.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the living room drinking tea with Narcissa. She had missed the woman's comfort, and was glad to be around her again. They were chatting about the pureblood society when Hermione saw Bellatrix scoff at her out of the corner of her eye.<p>

Turning around with an exaggerated air, Hermione glared until the crazy bint disappeared from sight. With a heavy sigh, she asked Narcissa, "Could you please explain to me what the deal with Bellatrix is?"

Sighing as well, Narcissa said, "My sister is—well—she lives a very different lifestyle than I do, in many ways."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, intrigued by this. "And why does she hate me so?"

With a laugh, Narcissa said, "Well, there are several reasons for that. First and foremost, you are Muggleborn. Bellatrix took what our father said to heart: if you aren't pureblood, you are a piece of filth. She refuses to see you as anything but scum. Secondly, you are higher up in the ranks than she is. You literally waltzed right in and claimed her place at the Dark Lord's side. She's terribly jealous of this. Thirdly, and perhaps most important of all, the Dark Lord sees you in a—erm—romantic light. For years, she had been completely enamored with the Dark Lord, yet he does not return her affections. She is jealous that he chose you, a Muggleborn, over her, a pureblood Death Eater."

Hermione shook her head. "But she is married!"

Narcissa laughed again. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus have a pureblood marriage, Hermione, and that is all. She never shows any affection towards her husband, even though he is always at her side. It's obvious that her true love is the Dark Lord, although nobody will admit to it out in the open."

"That's—shocking," Hermione said as she bit her lower lip in thought.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Narcissa agreed. "However, Bellatrix's view of love is twisted and unrealistic. She has caused a great deal of trouble for my family. The only reason she resides with us now instead of in her own manor would be because the Dark Lord resides here. It is despicable."

Hermione mulled this over in her head. She knew Bellatrix was crazy, but she was apparently even crazier than people gave her credit for. Turning back to Narcissa, she asked, "Cissy, do you not worry for your family?"

When the woman paused, Hermione blushed sheepishly, uncertain she would even answer. Finally, her eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded.

"I worry for Draco so much," she admitted. "He is just a boy, but he is determined to prove himself a man. You are just a child as well, Hermione. Children should not be thrown into the middle of a war for something they don't even believe in. Blood status is rubbish in my opinion. But I follow Lucius because I love him with all my heart, even if I don't agree with what he believes in."

Hermione thought about this, too. She really admired Cissy and how strong she stayed for her family even though she didn't believe in the same ideas. She loved Tom, but she definitely did not agree with what he believed in. Neither one of them was pureblood personally, yet he preached about them as though they were supreme and superior.

_What a load of rubbish! _she thought. Yet she would follow Tom, and go into battle for him. For them. She shook her head. Love really was a complicated thing.

Narcissa stood and held out her arm to Hermione. "I must attend the meeting tonight. Why don't you go to the library?"

Hermione nodded. She knew either Tom or Narcissa would fill her in on what had happened at the meeting. The books were calling her name.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Redshadow43, thank you so much for your beta services. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, they're much appreciated!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Hermione sat on the balcony, taking a deep breath. The meeting was still going on and she wondered what was happening.

Narcissa's thoughts from earlier swirled around Hermione's mind. She worried for her son, much as a mother would do. But shouldn't do in this case. Draco shouldn't be pressed to fight in a war… not one that he didn't believe in.

Thinking about it, Hermione realized she didn't really want anyone fighting in a war like this. No one deserved to die… she never wanted anyone to die.

Hermione felt Tom's presence behind her. She shivered again from the cold, and then his arms were wrapped around her. She leaned back into his touch. His lips seared tiny, hot kisses on her neck, and she gasped at the feel of it.

She turned and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with emotion—mainly lust. Smiling, Hermione placed a kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling. His cool breath caressed her, his tongue gently probing, asking permission.

Hermione eagerly granted it, parting her lips slightly to let him in. Suddenly, he broke away and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their bedroom.

"Let me show you how much I adore you, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. "Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Hermione followed. Her body was on fire with wanting him, just as badly as he wanted her, if not more. Once they were inside, Tom pinned Hermione against the wall. His fingers ran through her hair, causing shivers to run down her spine.

She slid her lips along his throat, nibbling here and there, and Tom moaned. His fingers traced along the contour of her side for a moment before he grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it carelessly aside.

Groaning with desire, Hermione yanked Tom's shirt over his head as well. She quickly slid off her jeans and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tom dropped his pants, and the moment he did Hermione had to stifle a laugh. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. When she cracked her eyes open slightly, Tom was frowning.

"What's so funny?" Tom demanded.

"It's not for the reason you think. I promise," she told him between giggles.

Tom stood before her, his pale body glistening in the moonlight. He was naked except for the silky green boxers he was wearing. Hermione slid over and buried her face in a pillow, trying to muffle her laughter. She knew it was pissing Tom off, but she just couldn't help herself. He looked attractive, definitely, but the green boxers just brought back memories of her exploration of his dresser when she'd first been moved to his room.

The bed sagged, and she knew that Tom had sat down on it. She didn't dare pick up her head from among the pillows, though. She didn't want to be set off again by looking at him, and catch his wrath.

Tom's hand caressed her ankle. It slowly worked its way up her leg, nearing her thigh. She sucked in a breath as he drew circles over her thighs, going dangerously close to her center, but then moving away again.

He was teasing her!

She huffed as she realized this was her punishment for laughing at him. After what seemed like hours, Hermione tried to flip over and face him, but his other hand pressed firmly on her shoulders. She frowned. He was not going to give her any leeway in this.

"Tom, please!" she whined.

He placed his lips near her ear and kissed her before he huskily replied, "I don't think so. If you want to be a mean little witch, you'll be punished like one."

Hermione's heart started to pound at this. She started to squirm. "Tom, don't tease me!"

He chuckled. "Silence, witch, I'll do as I please."

Tom kissed the base of her neck, and then traced an eager path along her spine, all the way to her lower back. When he pulled away, Hermione immediately missed the feel of his breath on her back.

Without warning, he swiftly entered her from behind, causing Hermione to cry out. She was not expecting that—not one bit. _Oh gods, that feels amazing!_

Hermione had always assumed this type of position would be awkward, but no, she could see why people did it this way. She was on cloud nine as Tom's body wrapped around her, in her, taking what he wanted.

Within moments of his first thrust, Hermione already felt herself coming close. "Tom!" she panted and he thrust harder than ever in response. She gasped in ecstasy, and her walls clenched around him. Bliss; she was in pure bliss! Tom continued on, rougher than before, but she didn't mind. He finished quickly as well, spilling his seed inside her.

Panting, Tom pulled out and flipped Hermione over, firmly pressing a kiss to her lips. Hermione smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too," he replied.

She snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't care if they were both sweaty; she just wanted to feel him close to her, the feel of his skin on hers. Hermione was happy here, happier than she could ever remember being. She pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Hermione," he began, and she looked up at him and giggled again. Exasperated, he shook his head and cast her a playful smirk. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?"

She giggled again. "Nope, besides, it wouldn't be funny anymore if I did." She smiled, well aware that she was getting on his nerves.

"You silly little girl."

She just smiled. "You love it."

He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Only sometimes," he murmured.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"Get some sleep. You look exhausted," he said, gently kissing her forehead.

Nodding, Hermione closed her eyes.

Sleep did not come easily that night. She had a million thoughts running through her head. She just couldn't let go of Narcissa's words and the emotions it was dragging up.

"Hermione, if you don't fall asleep in the next minute, I will make you. Got it?" Tom growled.

"Yes," she mumbled, and closed her eyes again. She drifted off to sleep, warm in the comfort of his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being an amazing beta!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "We need to get a move on. I just got a letter from Dumbledore. He thinks the war will be coming to a point soon.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "But how does he know that? Has something happened?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say. Things must be getting pretty bad." He paused, "Do you know what this means, Harry?"

"It means that Riddle knows what we're doing," Harry pointed out. "He knows what we're looking for."

Ron nodded. "So we need to get a move on."

Harry put his head in his hands. "We need to get going. I think I know where the next Horcrux is. We need to break into Bellatrix's vault."

"Seriously?" Ron groaned. "This is going to be so difficult. But I suppose we'll figure out what to do."

* * *

><p>"Arthur, do you think…?" Molly trailed off, her lower lip wobbling.<p>

He frowned. "Mollywobbles, I'm not sure if we should really think about this right now."

"But I can't help it!" Molly protested. "I can't stop thinking about Hermione. Is she all right? Is she being hurt?"

"We can't think about that, Molly. You heard what Remus said," Arthur said, pulling the covers up over him and his wife. "I wish it wasn't true though."

"But we don't know for sure! She could be under the Imperius!"

"Molly, shhh, there's no use getting worked up over it. There's nothing we can do about it now." Arthur frowned, wishing he knew if Hermione was actually all right. But they all had roles to play and it wouldn't due to lose focus now.

* * *

><p>"Severus, why won't you tell me the truth?" Minerva demanded, staring down the surly Potions master.<p>

"There's nothing to tell, Minerva. Now if you would mind excusing me, I have some papers I need to grade." He looked down to his desk, ignoring his colleague.

In a fit of frustration, Minerva slammed her hands on the desk. "I know you know where Hermione is, and what's going on. So tell me, Severus, because I won't fall for your lies."

With an aggravated sigh, he looked up. "She's fine."

Somewhat happy that they had finally gotten somewhere, Minerva took a seat. "That's not good enough. I need to know more, Severus. Make me swear a wand oath, I don't care… just tell me."

Looking at how worried she was, he caved. "Fine, but you must not tell Dumbledore. The last thing I need is a warrant for Hermione's death."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Is she in trouble?"

He shook his head. "No, she's all right. More than all right it would seem."

She arched her eyebrow. "Well, explain, Severus!"

"It seems Hermione and the Dark Lord have…" he trailed off, not quite sure how to explain what was going on between them. "It seems they are lovers?"

Her eyes widened. "Is he forcing her? Severus, how could you stand by and allow that to happen!" she cried, wishing her cub was safe in her arms.

"Be quiet, Minerva, and let me speak woman!" He rubbed his temples. "It is not coerced. Hermione loves Tom Riddle very much, and if I'm not mistaken, he cares for her as well."

Minerva was flabbergasted. "That's not possible," she whispered, still not quite believing what she was hearing.

"It's true. The two of them often spend their time together when he isn't out."

"But Hermione doesn't…. she wouldn't turn her back on the wizarding world!"

Severus was quiet for a second. "Minerva, I agree. However, it is far too early for me to say for sure, but I must insist we not count Granger out."

Sighing, Minerva stood. "I'll keep this between us."

"Please do," Severus sneered, returning to his work.

"Watch out for her, will you? I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"I'll do my best, Minerva," Severus promised.

Nodding, she silently exited his rooms.

* * *

><p>"Mia!" he whispered huskily as he bit down on her neck, and Hermione mewled at the feel of it. Her senses reeled as she clutched at him, wanting to feel him against her. Tom threw her onto the bed and used magic to remove their close, taking her immediately.<p>

Hermione cried out in pleasure. This was all she could ever need from this life. When she opened her eyes she saw Tom staring down at her. He slid his fingers into her unruly hair, twirling it around. She pulled him closer, wanting to be completely wrapped around with his affection.

Tom leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, my little lioness."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Tom," she whispered, pulling the duvet up all over them. She snuggled into him, kissing his side.

"My sweet, Hermione, my sweet, sweet girl," he whispered, before dimming the lights. He held her tightly as they slept in each others' arms.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being an amazing beta! Your reviews are so encouraging!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Hermione sat at the large mahogany desk, tapping her fingers rhythmically. She was bored. Bored, bored, bored. It had been days since she had seen Tom. 'Away on business' he said whenever she would ask. She couldn't understand why she never got to go with him.

She heard a cough coming from the doorway, and looked up in surprise. Severus leaned against the door-frame, watching her. With a nod, he entered the room.

"You know, Hermione, there is a very good reason why the Dark Lord does not want you to go with him on these raids and other events," he told her.

Crossing her arms across her chest, she cast him a glare, since she was so pissed to be left behind all the time. "Oh yeah, Severus? And what might that be? I'm a fully capable witch who would be of great help to him. I haven't been in need of a babysitter in years."

Severus sighed, pinching his over-large nose for a moment before he spoke again. "He has two very good reasons, Hermione. Firstly, he wants to keep you safe because he cares for you—he may be twisted in many ways, but he truly does care. He doesn't want anything to happen to you, and that is why he leaves you safely under mine and Narcissa's care. Secondly, he doesn't want you to see that side of him."

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean, see that side of him?"

Severus could tell by the look on her face that Hermione really needed to know, and said, "Hermione, the side of him that comes out while he's on such missions can be truly evil. It's the side of him that has given him the feared reputation he has earned."

Hermione frowned at this. She thought back to the day they'd first met, and how he had tried to read her mind, and she'd read his instead. She could understand that he'd been less than human then, but she could not seem to see it now. Could he still be just as evil now that he'd reclaimed his old face? Could someone who loved her so very tenderly still be so cruel?

"He is very cruel, Hermione," Severus told her, guessing at her thoughts. "He seldom forgives, preferring to torture or to kill. That isn't something you would want to see. Trust me."

"I suppose you're right, Severus," she sighed. "But still, it makes me feel like crap to think there's a whole side of him I don't even know."

Severus wrapped an arm about her shoulders for a half hug. "It is better this way. Trust me."

Hermione simply grumbled in response. The two of them were quiet for a moment before she broke the silence. "Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why has Dumbledore never confronted you? Does he truly believe you are loyal to him?" She wondered about that. Severus the Spy was a fascinating person. He was so deeply involved with everything going on and she was sure it wore him down.

Severus stiffened. "No, he still believes that I'm completely loyal to him."

Hermione looked up at him with large eyes. "Why, Severus? Why does he believe you're so loyal to him?"

He remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

"Tell me, Severus," she insisted. "Or else I will ask Tom."

Severus heard the underlying threat in those words. _Tell me, or I will have Tom force you. _With a sigh, he finally said, "It's a rather long story, but I suppose if you really want to know that badly, I could divulge."

"I do," Hermione answered as she crossed her arms.

"Love," he said simply.

"Love? Really? That's it?"

"Yes," he said, sneering. "I was in love, and Albus has always considered love to be the greatest thing in the world."

"You loved him? Gods, Severus, that's disgusting!" she said with a hysterical laugh.

Severus growled. "No, you insolent little witch," he said as he rolled his eyes. "I was not in love with him; I was in love with Lily Evans."

"Harry's mum?" Hermione gasped, her curiosity piqued now.

"Yes, but circumstances drove us apart," he explained. "I overheard the prophecy concerning Potter, and I told the Dark Lord before I discovered who it referred to."

Hermione cast him a sympathetic look. She had no idea that the man before her actually cared for anyone besides himself—ever.

"When I realized what I had done, I begged the Lord to spare Lily's life. She meant so much to me, and I was foolish to believe he would have spared her. So, I did what I thought was the right thing. I went to Dumbledore and begged him to help her—to save them. He could see my remorse was genuine, so he agreed. But in return for her protection, I agreed to become his spy. I thought it was a fair agreement."

Pausing for a moment, Severus took a deep, shuddering breath. "Obviously, both of my masters failed me, and that night I lost the love of my life."

Uncrossing her arms, Hermione gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

"For years, I was ridden with guilt. It was terrible, realizing I could not save the only thing I'd ever cared for. But then Potter came to Hogwarts, and it was like the wound had been reopened all over again. Seeing him with Ginevra, who looks so much like Lily, it made everything seem that much worse. As the war became much worse, I realized that the Dark Lord was correct about everything he'd said. Dumbledore had betrayed me, much like he has betrayed you, Harry, and the rest of the Order. My loyalties lie with the Dark Lord, yet Dumbledore believes I still pine over my lost love after all these long years. It works to everyone's advantage."

"I see," said Hermione softly. "Severus, I—"

"Silence," he snapped. "I don't want your pity, nor do I need it."

Hermione looked abashed. Then she said, "Thank you."

"What for?" asked Severus, confused.

"For telling me. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," he growled. "_Ever!"_

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, Severus," she agreed.

The two of them carried on with their discussion, talking a bit about the Order and Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being an amazing beta! All of your reviews and follows are so encouraging and I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Hermione was seated at the desk again, still waiting for Tom. Severus had left hours ago, explaining that he needed to return to Dumbledore. She was still bored.

Suddenly the door to the study flew open, and Hermione jerked her head up to see Tom stride into the room. He looked flustered, and that made him look sexy as hell. Hermione smirked as she watched him. He was muttering something under his breath until he turned and saw Hermione sitting at his desk.

"What are you doing in here, Hermione?" he asked tiredly.

"I've been here all day, wishing you'd return. And look, my wish finally came true," she said as she crossed the room towards him. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, and to her surprise he leaned into her touch. She had missed him, so much.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too, Tom," she whispered back.

Tom leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and gentle at first; their tongues caressing each other like the waves caress a beach. However, it quickly escalated, the fire burning deep within each of them stirred to life.

Hermione broke away and looked up into his beautiful eyes. They were filled with passion and hunger. Smirking, she trailed a hand down his chest, lower, until she met his fully erect member. She quickly grabbed it through his pants, and Tom groaned at the touch. She rubbed, and reveled in the sounds he made.

Tom could be incredibly passionate when he wanted to. And Hermione was fairly certain this was going to be one of those nights. His hand latched onto hers, and she froze. Smiling, he quickly scooped her up and set her on top of his large, mahogany desk.

Hermione sat with her legs dangling in the air, excitement coursing through her veins. _Were they really going to do it? Here? In his office? _She shivered at the thought.

Tom's mouth found hers again while he tugged her shirt over her head, pausing in his kisses only long enough to finish taking it off. Hermione kissed him roughly back, shivering as he ran his fingers over her stomach. Those fingers danced over her flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they went. She moaned into his mouth.

Hermione slipped her arms around his body, hugging him tightly to her. He kissed her neck, and she moaned in pleasure when he began biting just beneath her ear.

"Tom!" she sighed. She could never get enough of him. When his hands began to massage her breasts, she began to squirm.

Tom quickly unhooked her bra to free her breasts. He marveled at the sight before him, smiling, before he quickly leaned forward and pressed his face between them. He sucked on them generously, causing Hermione to gasp and moan loudly. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the way it felt on her fingers.

Tom pulled back and gazed at her, and he said, "I love you," as he kissed her neck once more. Hermione tilted his head up so she could taste his lips once more, and she delved her tongue inside his mouth hungrily. He tasted delicious.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear as he slid down his hands to undo her pants. He was quick to pull them off of her, planting kisses on her exposed skin every few inches as he went. When they were off, he kissed his way back up again.

Tom stopped at her emerald lace panties and groaned with delight. Grabbing them, he slowly pulled them down, planting a kiss on the inside of her thigh. By the time the panties had slid free of her feet, Hermione was panting with want.

"I love you, Tom," she told him as she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing every inch of the exposed flesh that appeared. She finished with the garment and tossed is across the floor, then drank in the sight of Tom as he stood before her. He was beautiful.

He kissed her under her ear once more and placed his hand between her legs, gently rubbing her swollen clit. It felt wonderful. Suddenly, and way too soon for Hermione, Tom removed his fingers.

"Why did you stop, Tom?" she protested, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Because I'm going to do this, you silly little witch," he muttered as he pushed her legs apart. Hermione felt herself blush under his hot gaze as Tom drank in every little detail. He got down onto her knees before her, and kissed her womanhood with a quick thrusting of his tongue. She gasped with pleasure as he slowed, and she felt an excruciating torture as he paused between every single lick.

"Faster, Tom! Please!" she panted, and he happily obliged.

He suckled and nibbled, and when he groaned Hermione realized how incredibly turned on he must be. He gently slipped a finger inside her and pumped in and out as he licked her clit, and before she knew it Hermione exploded so hard she actually saw stars as the waves of pleasure coursed through her.

"Tom!" she moaned, and thanked Merlin she had found a man as wonderful as him.

Tom left her soaking wet hole and stood up. "Turn around," he commanded.

Hermione quickly obliged, knowing what would come next. Tom playfully slapped her arse, and Hermione shrieked in surprise. She felt his manhood rub against her arse, and she loved it. Moving forward, Tom grabbed himself and rubbed his hot need against her moist folds, and she moaned with pleasure.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Tom plunged in, causing Hermione to shout his name in ecstasy. He was in her, on, her, thrusting in and pulling out, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. He reveled in the feel of this tight, hot little witch around him. He leaned forward and feathered kisses over her back while one of his hands slid round to rub at her clit.

Hermione moaned louder than ever, thrusting backwards slightly so he could go even deeper inside her. Tom knew he was getting close, so he quickened the pace of his fingers. He glammed into her harder, and Hermione screamed louder with each thrust.

"Faster! Harder!" she panted.

Tom fucked her as hard as he could, and then gasped as he felt her body constricting around him. Her pulsating walls were the final thing he needed before he could hold himself back no longer. With a long, low groan he shot his seed deep into her, and fell against her as he gasped for air.

Panting, the two broke apart. Tom picked her up and quickly Apparated the two of them to their bedroom. He walked to their bed and gently placed her on it, then joined her there. He caressed every part of her and kissed her all over.

"That was amazing, Tom," she told him.

Chuckling, he said, "I know."

Hermione turned onto her side to face him, and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"Hermione, I love you."

She smiled sweetly, saying, "I love you too."

"Now go to sleep, little one. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," he told her, then rubbed her back until she drifted off. "You are my beautiful lioness," he said then. "No one will ever take you away from me."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being an amazing beta! All of your reviews and follows are so encouraging and I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Molly sat on the couch, waiting for Arthur to come home. She had refused to attend the Order meeting when she heard they would be discussing Hermione. She couldn't bear to be witness to what was going on.

Arthur came in moments later.

"Arthur?" she asked worriedly.

He came over and kissed her temple. "Sorry, love, but the Order has already voted. Hermione's been deemed an enemy of the Order. She is to be taken into custody if spotted."

Molly sniffled. "She is practically my baby, Arthur. I loved her! I don't know why people can just believe this. It's so ridiculous."

Arthur stood up. "I'm sorry, Molly, but there isn't anything we can do. Now come on, and let's go back into the kitchen. The Order has received a letter from Ronald and Harry."

Molly wiped away her tears and nodded. She followed her husband to the kitchen to make sure that her baby boy was safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Tom were lying in bed. Rolling over, Hermione gazed at Tom with fondness. He was beautiful. His black hair was all messed up, and this look gave him more sex appeal than ever. She almost snorted at the thought. Who would have thought that she would have ever said that the Dark Lord had sex appeal?<p>

Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to him. She loved him. He loved her. Everyone's claims that the Dark Lord would never love, or feel any real emotion whatsoever, were false. He was a man filled with passion, determination, and intelligence.

She wished the two of them could have a normal relationship. She wished they had the chance to be a normal couple who could grow old, have children, and be able to go out into public without worrying about someone trying to kill them, or having to kill someone else.

Sighing, she placed a kiss to his temple. This love would never be easy, but she was willing to make that sacrifice. He would protect her, and she would keep him grounded.

Tom's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw Hermione next to him. "Good morning," he said, kissing her gently.

"Morning, Tom," Hermione greeted with a smile.

He rolled over so he now hovered over Hermione's small body. He kissed her with an eager ferocity as he ground his hips against hers.

_Perfection! _Hermione purred as she pulled him in or a kiss and moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and Tom bolted upright and grabbed his nearby wand. He lowered it as soon as he saw Severus standing there.

"Is there a reason you're disrupting us?" he asked, his voice cold and harsh. Hermione placed a hand on his arm, trying to ease him.

"There is, my Lord," Severus assured him. "Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry. I believe he is attempting to retake control of it."

Tom stood immediately. "We need to go, now! I will not let the Ministry fall from my control, not after working so hard to win Pius over in the first place." He leaned down to give Hermione a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

And then they were gone.

Hermione put her pillow over her face and groaned loudly. "Alone again!" she hissed in disgust. Closing her eyes, she decided to fall back to sleep. It wasn't like she had anything overly pressing to do anyway.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, she woke to Narcissa knocking on her door. Stumbling out of bed, she opened the door to let the woman in.<p>

Narcissa took one look at Hermione and then tsked. "Hermione, seriously, get dressed. You can't just lie in bed all day long. Come on."

Hermione smiled at this. "All right, I suppose getting dressed wouldn't be that hard."

Narcissa shook her head and chuckled. "Sometimes I really don't know what we're going to do with you, Hermione. Meet me in the garden for tea as soon as you are finished, all right?"

"I'll be there soon," Hermione said.

Once Narcissa exited the room, Hermione strode over to the closet and flung open the door. She pondered what she should wear. Narcissa and Tom had both insisted that her closet be filled with dresses and gowns and other outfits that she would probably never need, so it was hard to make a selection.

In the end, she grabbed one of the more simple dresses and pulled it off the hanger. "Might as well put this one to good use," she mumbled.

A few minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom wearing the light blue gown with little gold flowers embroidered over it. She had pulled her curls back into a loose bun that fell to the base of her neck. Checking herself in the mirror, she made her way towards the garden. She found Narcissa easily, as they had taken ten in this area multiple times. She sat down and smiled at the woman she had come to love as her own mother.

"So, Hermione, how are things?" Narcissa asked with that knowing look in her eyes.

Hermione blushed. "Things are well. I'm happy here in the manor, although I do get restless sometimes. It just seems like there's nothing to do."

Narcissa laughed. "Yes, I feel the same way. But don't worry, my dear, the action will make its way towards you soon enough."

Hermione sipped her tea. _Mmm, peppermint. My favorite, _she thought.

"Where has Draco been?" Hermione asked then. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"Oh, he's been off somewhere with Blaise. Probably trying to avoid all the wedding plans."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wedding plans?" she gasped. "So he and Pansy will be married soon?"

"Yes, at the end of the year," said Narcissa with a nod. "We're having a ball in a few days. You're invited, of course."

_No wonder Draco has been M.I.A., _she thought as she gave Narcissa a polite nod. _I would be hiding too, if I had to marry somebody I didn't love—_

As the two of them talked well into the afternoon, Hermione really enjoyed Narcissa's company. The woman was warm and caring, and in some small way reminded her of Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione felt her heart constrict when she thought of the Weasley matriarch. Molly had been like her mother whenever she was away from home, always looking out for her. But she doubted the woman would ever care for her now. She was probably planning her death along with the rest of the Order members.

A sudden wave of nausea overcame Hermione. She gripped the table to keep from falling over. Narcissa immediately stood and rushed to her side.

"Hermione? Are you all right?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't feel well at all. Can you please help me to my room?"

"Yes, of course," Narcissa nodded. She helped Hermione stand, allowing her to lean against her. "Just take a deep breath, Hermione. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Hermione simply groaned. With Narcissa's help she wobbled up to her room. As soon as they were there, she bolted for the bathroom.

Narcissa waited until Hermione finished. She could hear her throwing up the tea and biscuits they'd just consumed. Twenty minutes later, when Hermione emerged, she did not look well at all, and Narcissa immediately helped her to bed.

"Oh dear, you look as pale as a ghost. And you seem to be running a fever."

Hermione started to cry. "I'm sorry," she said as she curled onto her side. She felt terrible all of the sudden, from out of nowhere.

Narcissa sighed. "Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for. Sometimes people just get sick for no reason. It isn't your fault."

"But I feel bad. I can't help but feel like I've been getting in the way, or I don't know, that I just suck somehow."

"Dear, stop throwing yourself a pity party, and get some rest," she admonished her. "You need it. I will be back in a few hours to check on you." Narcissa placed a cool cloth on Hermione's forehead, and said, "Hopefully that will help the fever die down. Just close your eyes and breathe."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She began to recite _Hogwarts, a History _in her mind. She fell asleep almost instantly.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being an amazing beta! All of your reviews and follows are so encouraging and I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Hermione rolled over in the bed and groaned as she held her head. She had a migraine unlike anything she had ever felt before. When she sat up the room began to spin, so she closed her eyes to block out the sensation and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes and glanced out the window at the setting sun.

_I've slept the whole day! s_he realized with surprise.

Suddenly, she heard voices outside her door. It sounded like Tom and Narcissa were arguing. She moved to get up, but collapsed back onto the bed again. She was too weak to stand. She groaned in frustration.

Tom must have heard her because he opened the door and stormed in despite Narcissa's insistence that he leave her be. Gently, he crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed. He grasped her hand lightly and began to stroke. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione scrunched up her face and cast him an irritated glance. "Do I look all right?" she grumbled in a higher voice than usual. "I feel like I've been run over with a bloody bus."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise at the snappy tone she took with him. Obviously, she wasn't feeling at all well, and he felt slightly ashamed to have asked such a stupid question when the answer was so obvious.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so low she could barely hear him.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, too, Tom. I really don't feel well. I've slept the entire day, and all I want to do is go back to bed."

Tom kissed her forehead. _She's still feeling warm._

Narcissa saw the look on his face, and she came over to press the back of her hand to Hermione's forehead. "Her fever has come down some, but she's still very warm. Hermione, dear, you need to eat something and get some more rest. Hopefully the dizziness will pass soon."

"Thank you, Narcissa," she answered with a weak smile.

"Of course, dear," she smiled back. "I will send Millie up with some dinner for the two of you."

Hermione and Tom both nodded in agreement, and Narcissa left the room. Then Hermione looked at Tom and whispered, "Help me to the bathroom, please?"

Tom scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her towards the bathroom, gently placing her feet on the floor as they went. "Do you think you'll be okay, or will you need my—er—assistance?" he asked with a slight blush.

Hermione giggled at his uncomfortable expression. "I'm sure I can manage from here, Tom," she said. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before wobbling towards the bathroom door. She couldn't understand why on earth she was feeling so dizzy.

_Where in Merlin's name did I catch the flu? Hopefully it'll be over soon. I hate spending all day in bed._

When she sat on the toilet she put her head in her hands, and fought the urge to vomit. She quickly relieved herself and moved to the sink to splash some water on her face, trying to freshen up. She grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, and grimaced at her reflection as she did so.

The woman who stared back at her looked as pale as a ghost, although her cheeks were rosy red. Hermione pulled her curls up into a loose bun and headed for the door, calling for Tom.

He stood just outside the door waiting, and as she stepped out he scooped her up and carried her back over to the bed again. Her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Tom asked with a smirk.

Hermione nodded. "Surprisingly, yes. Whatever that is sure smells good."

Tom shrugged. "Soup of some sort, along with some bread. There's also some seltzer water to help your stomach."

"That sounds good, too."

The two at their meal in silence. Afterwards, Hermione crawled right back under the covers with a groan.

"Did that help you at all, my little lioness?" asked Tom as he lay down beside her.

"I feel like—erg!" Hermione mumbled.

"Well, that's no good at all," Tom said as he stroked her head. "I wonder what got you sick in the first place."

Hermione frowned. "Stay with me?"

Tom tried to hide his smile as he said, "I suppose. Here, let's get you all tucked in." Then he pulled the sheets up high, tucking it around her body, trapping her.

Hermione giggled and squirmed until she was snuggled more fully against him. "Tell me something," she commanded.

"What?"

"Anything."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" he asked in exasperation.

She turned curious eyes upon him and explained, "Tell me something about yourself, Tom. I don't really know much about you, despite the fact that I'm in love with you."

"Ask me something more specific."

Hermione groaned. "Tom, it doesn't really matter, just pick something. It really isn't that difficult."

"Hermione," he growled, "pick something more specific, or you will get nothing at all."

With a pout, she grew irritated at his recalcitrant attitude. She thought about what she might really want to know, and asked, "Well, how do you feel about your parents? I mean, I know what happened, but how do you _feel _about it?"

Tom's brow shot up in surprise. Nobody ever really asked him how he felt about anything. He felt lucky to have Hermione in his life, for she genuinely cared about him as a person. He formulated his answer carefully.

"Well, at first I was angry with my mother. I mean, how could she give me up for adoption like that? I didn't understand why she wouldn't want me, and it hurt. But then I learned that she had died in childbirth, and I became angry because she hadn't been strong enough to save herself. She couldn't even find the strength to survive for her only child."

Hermione frowned. She was very lucky she'd been able to grow up with two loving parents. So many children in the world didn't even have one.

"But then, my anger turned to my father. What sort of a man would leave the woman he'd fathered a child with? Tom Riddle, Sr. was cruel. He ruined my mother's life, and in turn he ruined mine. I could never forgive him for that."

"Is that why you killed him?" she asked gently.

"I think so," said Tom with a frown. "He wasn't the first person I had killed, you know. But I killed him out of anger. I believe I had hoped that his death would help me feel somewhat better about things, but it didn't. It just made my resentment for Muggles grow. He had manipulated my mother, led her on like some lovesick teenager. I blamed him for her death. If not for him, she might still be alive."

Hermione snuggled against him as she said, "But then you might not be. If your mother never fell in love with your father, then you wouldn't have been born. Yes, he was a bad person, but not all Muggles are bad, Tom. Besides, we are both descendants of Muggles, and we both turned out fine."

With that, Hermione fell asleep in his arms. Tom lay awake with a million thoughts running through his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being an amazing beta! All of your reviews and follows are so encouraging and I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Tom was fast asleep when Hermione opened her eyes. She would never get over how handsome he was, or how happy he made her feel. Now that she was starting to recover from the flu, she just wanted to feel this man.

She wanted to be with him, always, in every possible way. The muscles in her stomach contracted at the very thought. She grinned when his eyes fluttered open, and she kissed him on the lips as she scooted closer.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of waking up next to you every morning, Hermione," Tom murmured as he passionately returned her kiss,

"I feel the same way, Tom," she answered, her eyes wide with happiness. "Let's take a bath."

Tom was surprised for a moment, but then he chuckled and rolled off the bed, grabbing her hand to bring her along. "All right," he said.

Before he opened the door, he grabbed Hermione's head and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues swirled around, each battling for dominance. Hermione's heart leapt as she felt her desire grow.

Tom let go of her long enough to fill their tub, and he poured some oils into the water. Hermione inhaled deeply to take in the scent of roses and peonies. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

Finally, Tom turned and took her into his arms, gently kissing her. "You're beautiful," he murmured as he tugged her shirt over her head. He took a step back to drink in the sight of the flesh he'd just uncovered.

Hermione blushed. After all this time, she still felt self-conscious about being naked in from of him in broad daylight. She was sure that was probably an insecurity that many women shared, but it bothered her. How could she be so comfortable with her lover, yet still be so insecure about her body?

"Stop fidgeting, Mione," Tom admonished her. "You are perfect. I love you just the way you are. I love gazing at you."

At these words, Hermione's blush faded away and she smiled. Tom's eyes started to cloud over with his very evident desire. He picked her up and set her into the tub.

The water was warm and inviting, and Hermione's sore muscles began to relax immediately. Tom got into the tub, and positioned Hermione so that she was sitting on top of him in the foamy depths. He pressed his nose into her curls, inhaling her scent deeply.

"I'll never tire of you," he whispered.

Hermione bent and kissed his chest, sliding her fingers eagerly over his abs. He was perfect. His voice was perfect. His body was perfect. She would never tire of him, either. She always wished, in moments like these, that they would get to grow old together.

Tom grabbed the bottle of oil he'd left nearby and massaged some into her shoulders to relax her muscles. Working diligently, he moved down her arms, kneading the flesh. Hermione shivered under his touch. His hands glided over her breasts, and she gasped.

"You like that?" he asked with a smile.

She simply nodded in response.

He rubbed them some more, tugging them gently, and Hermione pressed herself more fully against him, letting sensation take over.

She felt his erection grow firmer, and his hands moved down to her stomach, his long fingers tracing along the sensitive skin. Hermione could feel her heart racing as he moved lower still, circling an even more sensitive spot.

She gasped as what he was doing became more and more pleasurable. She bucked her hips against his hand and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she cried out with wanton desire. "Yes, Tom! Yes!"

Hermione felt Tom's other hand as he moved to grasp his erection, and she quickly moved it away to take control herself. Leaning forward, she kissed him beneath his ear. Tom's breath hitched as she moved her hand up and down along his hardened flesh.

Tom leaned back his head and closed his eyes, and Hermione took the opportunity to gently take him into her mouth. His eyes jolted open in surprise as he looked down at her. As she moved, Tom tangled his hands into her wild curls and groaned ecstatically. Each time she swirled her tongue around him, he groaned even more.

Inwardly, Hermione smiled. She loved knowing she had such an effect on him. Until she had met Tom, she had never known giving oral pleasure could feel as good as it did. Her tongue danced around him as she alternated between sucking and biting.

Tom's nails dug into her scalp as he hissed in pleasure. "Oh, gods, Mione, I'm going to explode."

Chuckling mirthfully around his member, Hermione worked even harder. She gently grazed him with her teeth, and it sent him right over the edge. He cried out, spilling his seed down her throat. Hermione swallowed it all.

Hermione leaned back to observe her wizard. Tom's eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. When he looked at her he flashed a grin at her obvious self-satisfaction.

Tom stood and grabbed a green towel, wrapping it firmly around his waist, and then helped Hermione out of the tub. He wrapped her in a second fluffy towel, and she sighed as she snuggled up in its warmth.

"I love you," said Tom as he pulled her close and kissed her on the nose. Then he kissed her hard, his tongue snaking out to explore the depth of her willing mouth. Hermione welcomed him with a sigh of happiness. When he pulled away, Hermione could see in his eyes that he was happy as well.

But then she frowned, and with a voice laced with concern Tom asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel kind of dizzy," she admitted. Apparently she was not completely recovered from the flu she'd had earlier in the week.

Tom nodded, and scooped her into his arms. He carried her back to their bed, and she dropped her towel and crawled under the covers. She didn't mind being naked in bed. She liked the way the silk sheets felt as they caressed her body.

"Get some sleep, Hermione," said Tom as he leaned down to kiss her. Then he turned to go, but she captured his hand in hers.

"Stay with me, just a little bit," she pleaded.

Tom nodded and crawled under the covers with her.

Hermione's thoughts drifted back to her wish that they could be a real family someday, free of all the drama that now surrounded the two of them. It hurt her to know that she could lose Tom. She didn't ever want to lose him. She frowned, and a few tears leaked from her eyes.

As Tom watched he could practically hear the cogs of Hermione's mind turning. He loved her. He really did. And he absolutely gated to see her so upset. He tried to enter her mind, but her shields were up. Smiling, he remembered when they first met. She had been such a fierce lioness, and he had been deeply impressed by her skills in Occlumency and magic.

When he heard her sigh, he looked down and noticed she was almost asleep, but something was bothering her. "Hermione, please tell me what's wrong," he asked. He couldn't fix it if he didn't know what was broken.

"Do you ever regret rising to power the way you did?" she asked sleepily. "Do you regret the choices you made?"

Tom's jaw dropped in shock. He closed his eyes, angry. But that anger soon turned to sadness. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and noticed she had fallen asleep. He leaned down and kissed her temple, then stood quickly as his conflicting emotions assailed him with merciless persistence.

"I didn't," he whispered as his hand touched the doorknob. "Not until I met you."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Redshadow43, thanks for being an amazing beta! All of your reviews and follows are so encouraging and I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Hermione sat in her bedroom, bored out of her mind. Her back hurt terribly, and she had a migraine, but other than that she felt just fine. However, nobody wanted her to exert herself too much because she still had not recovered from her flu. Meaning she was not allowed to do anything.

In spite of being trapped in her room things were going well. Tom kept her very happy, and she suspected that she made him happy as well. She smiled at the thought, and then glanced at the clock. She groaned.

_I've had enough of this!_

Hermione poked her head out the door and looked both ways. Seeing that the coast was clear, she quietly snuck her way down the hall. Since Tom was away in Germany, she knew his study was out of the question. She'd have to find something else to do.

She wished she knew where Draco was right now, or Severus—or anyone. She growled with annoyance as she continued her walk, but when she heard a noise she quickly pulled out her wand, just in case.

Pansy Parkinson stormed down the hallway, and Hermione suppressed yet another groan. Pansy was seriously the most snobbish Pureblood witch in the entire world. She was rude, impatient, and highly judgmental, and acted as though everyone else had been put on the planet just to serve her. She was constantly interrupting Lucius or telling him what to do. She felt bad for Draco that he was expected to marry her.

When Pansy spotted Hermione walking down the corridor her nose crinkled up in disgust. Hermione kept her mouth shut and continued to walk, but Pansy grabbed her arm in a viselike grip.

"Don't you know how to show respect?" she hissed.

To Hermione, this was the final straw. She snorted, "I think you should work on your own manners, Parkinson." She jerked her arm free and started to turn away again.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, you Mudblood filth!" she practically screeched.

"Pansy?" Draco shouted down the hallway. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Drakey-poo," she answered as she batted her eyes at him. "I was just trying to show this Mudblood where her place is." She sent a glare towards Hermione.

Draco growled, "Hermione is a guest in this house. Don't speak to her that way ever again, understood?" Pansy's lip began to quiver as she stared up at Draco. Hermione turned to walk away yet again as she heard him say, "Go home, Pansy."

When Pansy let out a wail and Apparated away, Draco ran after Hermione to catch up. "Sorry about that," he told her between a couple of deeper breaths than usual. "She's just so—Pansy!"

"It's fine," Hermione huffed. "I'm used to it."

Draco placed his hand on her arm to slow her down as he watched her wipe a few tears from her eyes. "Hermione?"

"It's not just her," Hermione told him angrily. "I just don't belong here, Draco. My kind doesn't belong with yours—you've said so yourself often enough."

Hermione stepped backwards and felt her body hit the wall. She collapsed against it as the tears she'd been holding in check began to stream down her face.

Draco stared at her, confused. "Hermione, why are you saying such things? Of course you belong here. You're safe here."

"No one cares about me," she wailed, covering her face with her hands.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, get a grip," Draco insisted as he gave her a little shake. "I care about you. My mother adores you. Uncle Sev cares, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but the Dark Lord definitely cares about you." Hermione slumped down onto the floor, and Draco sat down beside her, using one of his sleeves to wipe at her eyes.

"But Draco, I'm a Mudblood. I can never be one of you," she whispered.

"No, that's not true," he told her. "You are Hermione Granger. You're a brilliant witch, whether your parents were Muggles or not. Being Muggleborn doesn't make you any less of a person."

"But it does. You said so yourself. I'm filthy and dirty and I don't belong. That's all you ever said to me, all any Death Eaters ever said to me. Tom is the only one that advocates it. I'm just worthless."

Draco pulled a hand through his hair. "Hermione, don't you dare say that! You're different. Please stop crying."

"I'm not different; we're all the same, Draco. Why can't anyone see that?" she sobbed.

"Oh, Hermione," Draco soothed as he pulled her into his arms. "I don't know what's gotten into you. But hey, listen, stop crying." He wiped away more tears. "Please, get yourself together. When Tom gets back tomorrow we can go and talk to him, okay? He cares about you, just like I do. Please stop crying."

Hermione continued to sob for another minute or so before she managed to pull herself together. "I'm sorry, Draco. I have no idea what just came over me," she whispered. One minute she'd been fine, and the next she'd just wanted to kill everyone.

Draco chuckled, saying, "It's all right. I've never seen you so upset before." He got to his feet and pulled Hermione up with him.

"You're a good friend," she muttered into his shoulder. They pulled apart and Hermione shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Come on," Draco suggested. "Let's go play Wizard's Chess."

Hermione nodded and allowed him to escort her to the Drawing Room. She saw that Lucius was in there shuffling through some papers on the couch. He nodded to them briefly and went back to reading. The two of them sat at the small table near the fire and Draco used his wand to set up a game on it.

"I'm really not very good at this game, Draco," she told him.

"You mean you've never played?" he asked with disbelief.

"I used to play Muggle chess with my Dad when I was younger, and I often watched Ron and Harry play Wizard's Chess, but it's been a long time," she admitted with a blush.

Draco snorted. "I bet Weaselby wasn't even any good. Let me show you how a real man plays."

"All right."

Draco pointed at the pieces that were now arranged on the board. "All right, Wizard's Chess is pretty much the same as Muggle Chess. The rules are the same. All you do is say the move out loud, and then the pieces move by themselves. When a piece is taken, it is removed by the attacking piece. Got it?"

"Yeah, it seems easy enough in theory," Hermione said with a nod.

The two began to play, and Hermione quickly caught on. Though she was good, Draco was better, and within minutes she'd lost five pieces already.

"I thought you were the brightest witch of our age," Draco taunted her as she moved another one of her pieces into the perfect position for him to destroy. And that was exactly what he did, chuckling at Hermione's frown.

She growled as she grew more and more frustrated. With a shy grin, she spotted an opening and quickly moved her piece with a flick of her wand. "Check!" she announced, feeling very proud of herself.

Draco's eyes widened considerably. After looking over the board, he smirked. He commanded a piece and grinned as he said, "Check Mate!"

Hermione frowned again as she looked from Draco to the chess board. With a shrug, she said, "I guess I still need some practice."

"Or maybe you're just not good at everything?" he suggested with a chuckle.

Hermione punched his arm and commanded, "Stop teasing." She tried to stand, but stopped halfway and clutched her head. Apparently the dizziness was back again.

Lucius glanced up and said, "You know, Hermione, you should be in bed."

She sighed. "I suppose I should be. I just wish I felt better."

"Well, maybe some more bed rest is just what is needed," he repeated insistently.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "But it's so boring in there! I can only look at those four walls for so long."

Lucius just chuckled and returned to his paperwork.

Hermione sat down, afraid to move. She looked at Draco and saw that he was chuckling, too. Then he walked over and helped her up, tugging her gently in the direction of the door.

"You know, Hermione, you kind of deserve this," he stated as they neared her bedroom door.

Rolling her eyes in irritation, she said, "Oh, shut it."

"I mean, the Dark Lord and my Mum both said to stay in bed," he continued. "I think both of them would be very upset if they found you wandering about."

"Seriously, Malfoy, just shut it," she growled.

"Oooohh, someone's sure getting touchy," he teased as a smile graced his lips.

"Draco," said Hermione as a sudden thought occurred to her. "What is St. Mungo's?"

"It's a hospital, of course," he chuckled. "Blimey, Hermione, you're getting dafter by the minute."

Hermione hit his arm. "No, I mean which side are they on?"

Draco looked decidedly awkward as he said, "I really don't think I like where this conversation is going—"

"Just answer me," Hermione practically shouted.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I think they are neutral. But I really don't think—"

"We're going."

"Hermione, please—"

She cut him off once more, saying, "Listen to me, Draco Malfoy, I have been sicker than a dog for the past two weeks. Bed rest and soup isn't helping at all. I need to see a doctor. Now."

"Hermione, we can't just leave without saying a thing," Draco protested. "We could get caught by the Order—or worse, the Dark Lord himself."

"But what if something is really wrong with me?" Hermione insisted as panic began to set in. "What if I'm ill with something serious? We have no way of knowing."

"I'm not willing to risk it, and that's final," Draco insisted.

Hermione cast Draco a pleading look, but she could see that he would not be swayed. With an indignant huff, she stormed down the hallway in the direction opposite of her bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco shouted as he hurried along behind her. "I swear you're trying to get me killed."

"I'm going to St. Mungo's with or without you," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hermione, you can't!" Draco protested.

"Shush. I'm going," she insisted as she hurried towards the door.

"Fine, then I'm coming with you."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

"Well, I've got to protect myself somehow," Draco said quickly as he grabbed onto her elbow. "If I just let you leave, I'm dead. I'm not letting you out of my sight, Granger."

The two of them quickly slipped out the front door and rushed to the gate. Before he touched the handle, Draco said, "Hold on, I need to adjust the wards."

Hermione watched him wave his wand as he muttered an incantation, and then he pulled her through so fast she almost lost her footing. Magic rippled all around her, making her shiver slightly.

"Hold tight now," Draco said as he placed her hand on his arm and held it there. "I'm going to Apparate us." Hermione held on to his arm as tight as she could and clenched her jaw as she felt herself being sucked through a small tube and reassembled on the other side.

"Put your hood up," Draco commanded as he surveyed the streets nervously. "You'd better hope we don't get caught."

Grabbing her hand once more, Draco led her across the street and into the Wizard hospital. He walked up to the desk and spoke to the receptionist. Hermione spotted her name tag: Catherine Johnson. She wondered if this woman might be related to Angelina somehow.

"We need to see a healer," Draco told the woman.

"Names?" she inquired, not realizing who they were.

Hermione wanted to give a false name, but she could feel the magic around them that prevented them from lying. She kept her mouth shut.

"Draco Malfoy, escorting Hermione Granger," he replied. "She's the one who needs to see someone."

Catherine emitted a small gasp and narrowed her eyes at them. "You've got a lot of nerve to show up here," she hissed at them. Hermione gripped Malfoy's hand tighter, hoping she had not just made a huge mistake. She could feel the tension pouring off of Draco's body as he straightened his shoulders and looked the woman right in the eye.

"If you don't let us see a healer, I'll cut off the Malfoy funding for this hospital," he stated coldly.

Eyes more narrow than ever, she said, "We could always get that money from some other source."

Hermione growled and leaned closer to the woman. Catherine backed away and sank back into her seat behind the big desk. Hermione placed her hands on the cool surface and leaned slightly forward.

"I was under the impression that St. Mungo's was a neutral zone," she stated haughtily. "However, it seems that you've taken a side. We'll be sure to pass that message along."

Catherine heard the message loud and clear. She couldn't let hundreds of people get hurt just because of a grudge she held. She took a moment to stop trembling and sat forward instead.

"One moment," she muttered. "I'll try to find you an available healer." She darted off the seat and disappeared through a nearby door. She reappeared a few moments later and motioned them to follow as she said, "This way."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand again as they were led into a room. She let go and scooted herself to the center of the bed, feeling nervous. Draco could see that she was shaking.

"Calm down, Hermione, you'll be fine," he told her. He sat nearby and began to trace small circles on the back of her hand. Soon the door opened and a young medi-witch appeared.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger," she said. "My name is healer Green, and I'll be examining Hermione today."

"Hello," Hermione mumbled, still shaking.

Healer Green chuckled as she saw this. "There's no need to be nervous, Hermione," she told her. "What is said in this room does not leave it. There's no war here, so please relax."

Hermione nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "Th-thank you, Healer Green. We appreciate your kindness."

"Well, then, what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.

Fidgeting with her hands, Hermione said, "I haven't been feeling at all well for the past two weeks. Draco's mother thinks it is a flu, but I've never had one that lasted this long."

"A flu, you say?" said Healer Green with a nod. "Any other symptoms?"

Hermione thought a moment. "Well, I've been throwing up a lot, randomly throughout the day. Dizzy spells, and sometimes migraines. And my muscles have been aching too."

Pursing her lips, Healer Green said, "I see. Well, I'm going to cast a few diagnostic spells on you so we can see what's been going on, all right?"

Hermione's eyes traveled over to Draco, and he gave her a reassuring smile. "I guess," she replied.

The woman waved her wand over Hermione several times. It made Hermione feel all warm and tingly. Then, her face somewhat flushed, the healer said, "So, I've easily identified what has been making you ill."

"Thank goodness," Hermione said with a smile. "What is it?"

Healer Green smiled. "Well, you're a month and a half pregnant. Congratulations."

And then Hermione's world went black.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: A big thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

"Hermione?" Someone was shouting.

She shifted, not wanting to open her eyes. The darkness was cooling, and peaceful. She wanted to stay here, forever.

"Hermione!" Someone said again.

_No, I don't want to get up. Leave me alone_, she growled to herself.

"Hermione, you bloody swot, wake up! Please, wake up!" The voice cried.

She groaned. She didn't want the darkness to leave. She wanted to stay here.

"Hermione," a different voice said, "Hermione, please wake up. Mr. Malfoy is very worried about you." There was a pause.

"I know you can hear us Granger." The first voice growled.

_Malfoy... Draco? What was he doing here? Why would he want me to get up…?_

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. A bright light blinded her, causing her to shield her vision.

"Oh thank Merlin you're all right." She heard Draco breathe a sigh of relief.

After her vision adjusted, she saw she was lying down on a hospital bed. "What happened?" She asked, confusion filling her voice.

Draco looked gob smacked. "Do you really not remember? Wow, I didn't think you had hit your head that hard."

She sent him a glare. "Really, that's not funny. What happened?" She asked again.

Draco turned pink. "Ummm, well, we came to St. Mungo's because you had been feeling sick..."

Hermione nodded. She remembered that much. "Go on," she encouraged, not really sure why his face was getting red.

"Well, you passed out after Healer Green told us you were... ummmm..." Draco looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "Pregnant."

As soon as he said the word, she knew he was right. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach. _Pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant. _She kept repeating it in her mind, hoping it would make sense.

"I suppose that's right." She whispered, her hand still on her flat stomach. "All the signs were there, I just didn't... oh my god, how could I have been so stupid?" She began to cry.

Draco looked panicked. He moved towards her, putting his arms around her. "Hermione, you're not stupid. Things like this happen. It's easy to forget things, especially when caught up in the moment."

Hermione looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "But Draco, I'm supposed to be the smartest witch of our age!" She cried, the panic setting in. "I couldn't even remember a simple contraception charm, or a potion. I'm an idiot. Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot. What am I going to do?" She began to cry once more.

"Hermione, please, stop crying. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine." He cooed, hugging her closely. He looked at the door and saw that Healer Green was still ruffling through her papers outside.

"No, I'm dead. Dead. He's going to kill me." Her voice cracked, her fears taking root.

"Don't say things like that!" Draco scolded her. "You'll be okay. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

"You know exactly who the father of this paper is. Don't you dare tell me things will be all right, because they won't! Oh Merlin, Tom is going to kill me." She began shaking she was crying so hard.

"Get a grip," he whispered harshly, seeing Healer Green was coming in.

Hermione nodded, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?" Healer Green asked, pressing her hand to Hermione's forehead.

"Yes, just a bit shocked about the pregnancy, that's all." She said, willing her voice to stay strong.

Healer Green looked at her sympathetically. "Don't worry, things always have a way of working themselves out. Now I have some papers for you. Take the time to read them. They include things you should know about pregnancy, dos and don'ts, etc. And if you have any questions, feel free to come back and see me. I'd be happy to assist you."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you very much." She grabbed the papers and stuffed them into her bag.

Draco placed his arm around her waist and quickly led her from the building. "We need to get a block away before Apparating. The wards around the hospital prevent us from leaving right away."

The two of them quickly began walking towards the building where they could leave from when they heard a voice behind them. "STOP!"

Hermione turned and saw Angelina, Fred, and Tonks rushing after them. She clutched Draco's hand and the two of them began running. She turned and sent a Stunner at Tonks, before rushing once more.

Suddenly, Draco tripped.

Frantic, Hermione turned, reaching to help him up. "No! Go!" He shouted, but naturally, she ignored him.

Pointing her wand, she quickly petrified Fred.

She bent over to help Draco up, but cried out when a slicing hex from Angelina cut through her shoulder. She felt the warm blood trickling down her arm, staining her clothes.

She quickly grabbed Draco with her other arm, and started dragging him backwards. "She's gaining!" he cried. Angelina was almost on top of them. Her heart was beating wildly, pumping adrenaline through her body.

At the moment Angelina cried "Got you!" Hermione felt herself exit the wards surrounding the Hospital, quickly Apparating the two of them to the Manor.

She was amazed that she had managed to get them there in one piece, however, she didn't account for the Malfoy wards to still be up.

She collapsed, feeling her head hurt more and more. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Worse than the Cruciatus.

"Hermione!" Draco cried, and immediately tried untangling their wards.

She heard more voices, but couldn't make out what was being said. She could feel the blackness calling to her, but she ignored it. She couldn't lose consciousness, not again. It wasn't just her life she was fighting for. She had the little one inside her to think about. She wouldn't lose that.

Calling on all her inner strength, she fought it; she fought the pain running through her body. It started to ease up. Slowly, the pain began to die, leaving her feeling utterly exhausted.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, worry filling his voice.

"I'm okay," she croaked out.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He collapsed onto the ground, little beads of sweat dripping down his face.

Hermione heard a shout and turned, seeing a group of people running towards them. Tom was in the front, and he looked angry as hell. "Draco, you have to get up," she whispered.

Tom was going to tear him apart. Draco had protected her, and now she needed to protect him. She quickly dragged herself to her feet. Tom was now feet away, fury all over his face.

Hermione reached out to grab him, but he pushed her away. He made his way towards Draco, quickly grabbing him, shoving him up against the nearest tree. His grip tightened, causing Draco to cry out in pain.

"Stop!" She cried, tugging on Tom's arm. He wouldn't budge, only gripping at Draco tighter.

"How dare you," he seethed.

"Tom!" Hermione cried, "Stop hurting him."

Tom shoved her backwards. "Stay out of my way," he hissed. And for the first time in a long time, she was afraid. She wasn't looking at the person she had fallen in love with. No, this was the Dark Lord, the one who killed Muggleborns and destroyed families. This was the man she had wanted to destroy. His eyes were red, resembling his snake form.

She cringed in fear. This wasn't her Tom. She didn't know who this was, and it frightened her.

"Please," she begged. "Leave Draco alone. He only did what he did because he asked him too."

"He disobeyed my orders. He needs to be punished." He dug his wand into Draco's throat.

"Don't." She whispered.

"He disobeyed my orders and almost got you killed. He needs to be punished." He said with finality in his voice.

"You're a monster." She whispered, quickly turning and running towards the Manor.

Tears blocked her vision as she ran through the halls. She quickly locked herself in a room, not bothering to see where she was. She figured it was one of the guest rooms.

The tears came uncontrollably. Draco was suffering now, and it was all her fault. He didn't want to go with her, but she had practically forced him into it. He was being tortured because of her idiocy. It was all her fault.

The guilt was eating away at her. She was a terrible person. Her friend, probably one of the only ones she had now, was hurting because of her. It was all her fault. She was a terrible person.

She pulled at her hair, trying to stem the pain going through her body. Draco was suffering because of her. And she was pregnant. She was pregnant. Pregnant.

"I'm a bloody idiot!" She cried to herself. How could she have let that happen?

Her life was quickly spinning out of control. She didn't have a choice anymore. She had set out on this path, and now it was too late to turn back.

And the sad part was she wouldn't turn back even if she could.

Hermione knew it was ridiculous. She was a monster. She was in love with a monster. She had thought he had changed, but now she felt so stupid for thinking that.

And now look what her decisions had brought her. An unwanted pregnancy.

She immediately banished that thought from her mind.

Her baby was unplanned, yes. But unwanted? No.

She would always want her baby. "My little peanut", she cooed as she rubbed her stomach. "I'll always protect you baby. Mama won't ever let anyone hurt you."

_Talk about mood swings, holy crap. _

She knew her little baby would cause problems, but she would see them through, no matter what. She finally began to feel good about herself and her baby. Tom would...

Tom.

And then all the good feelings vanished.

What was he going to when she told him? Would he love her any less? She began crying. She wasn't sure what would happen.

The Tom she knew and loved would hold her tight and tell her that no matter what, he'd be by her side. The Tom she saw tonight though, the one that was always lurking beneath the surface, whose anger outmatched anyone she ever knew, well, she didn't know him. She didn't know how he would feel about a Muggleborn bearing his child.

She began to cry. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if he just cast her out into the street, and the Order had gotten a hold of her. She shook her head; she just couldn't let something like that happen.

She was so unsure of herself and where her life was headed. Her heat began to beat frantically. What was going to happen to her? She became lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tom finally found her. He breathed a sigh of relief. Knocking on the door, he waited, listening for a response. He got none. He opened the door, and entered the room, looking for the small girl. He found her on the floor, huddled in a corner. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking.<p>

He slowly approached her, but she took no notice of him. She wasn't all there; her eyes were glazed over, lost in her thoughts. He gently scooped her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

Wordlessly, he carried her towards their room. His thoughts were racing, his heart pounding. He had carelessly pushed her away, and he immediately feared that she would have tried to leave him. He would have been devastated.

He made their way into their bathroom, and quickly drew a bath. Remaining silent, he gently peeled her clothes off her skin. She was covered in blood. Her blood. In his anger, he didn't even realize she was injured.

He pulled out his wand and quickly reversed the damage done by the slicing hex. He gently picked her up, and carried her into the tub. He took the soaps and gently began washing her, washing away the dirt and grime. He was sure to be gentle and loving; at least that's how he wanted to appear to her.

However, she didn't speak. Not a word.

Tom figured that perhaps she had sent herself into some sort of shock.

He quickly rinsed the suds off of her, and carried her out. Wrapping her in a large fluffy towel, he patted her dry. He left her alone for a moment, coming back with a nightgown in his hands. He helped her into her knickers and slid the gown over her head. He then brushed her curls and dried them.

She still didn't speak.

Wordlessly, he scooped her up one last time and carried her to their bed. He gently laid her down, and covered her with the duvet. She had finally stopped shaking, but there was still no speaking.

He quickly dimmed the lights. She needed to rest. Maybe tomorrow they would talk. Tom ran his hand through his hair. He overreacted. He knew that. But maybe he had hoped... no, he didn't know what he thought.

He knew the Malfoy boy deserved it, but pushed that thought from his mind.

Walking back into the bathroom, he stared at the blood on the floor and on Hermione's clothes. Blood. It didn't look any different. It was bright red, and dried a dusty brown, regardless of where it came from.

Pureblood, Half-blood, Mudblood. They were all the **same**. The blood was all the **same**.

There was no _true_ difference. Hermione's blood looked the same as his. Maybe more innocent if that was possible.

We all bleed the same.

He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Making his way towards their bed, he saw Hermione had fallen asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He crawled under the covers, and watched her sleep. She looked like an angel, basking in the glow of the moonlight. She was his angel. She was his for a reason.

He loved her. Despite it all, he was in love with her. He wanted nothing but the best for her, and for her to be happy.

He wanted to be the one to make her happy.

But could he do it? Fully do it? He wasn't so sure. He wanted to be the man Hermione wanted him to be: just, loving, righteous. But he always wanted to be the man he had sought to be: powerful, controlling, and cruel. He was torn, and didn't know what way he wanted to go.

It was like he was on a bridge, with a foot on each side. He wasn't sure which side would win.

But he knew one thing for sure as he drifted off into sleep: we all bleed the same.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Everyone following this story, thank you so much for your continued support!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Hermione groggily opened her eyes, rolling over. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Tom sleeping next to her, she was still mad at him. However, most of her anger dissipated the next moment when he released a gentle snore. She smiled, and then gently closed her eyes. She was exhausted and she really needed to get more sleep.

Suddenly, a huge wave of nausea crashed through her. Hermione scrambled to her feet, and then bolted towards the bathroom. She had barely made it to the bathroom, before she started throwing up.

She could feel the hot tears leaking down her face. She took a deep breath, before another wave of nausea came through.

Coughing, she began to cry. She felt someone pull her hair back so it was no longer in her face. She could smell that it was Tom. She began to shake, crying some more, as more vomit came from her mouth.

"Merlin Hermione," Tom stated as he started to rub her back.

Hermione coughed once more. "Can you carry me back to the bed?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Tom gently scooped her up in his arms, and sent a quick cleansing to her mouth. "You're not getting any better, huh?" He said while gently laying her on their bed.

"I don't want to talk," she huffed, pulling the sheets over her.

"Hermione, we have to talk at some point," he said gently.

"Well, not now. I'm going back to bed," she hissed.

"Fine," he growled in response.

He lay there, watching her sleep. There was something going on, and he needed to find out what it was.

About three hours later, Hermione began to stir once more. She groaned, and then reached her arm up to stretch.

Rolling over, she saw Tom was still lying in bed with her. She huffed, and then faced away from him. "I'm still mad at you," she whispered.

"Of course you are," he said, scooting closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I forced Draco to take me to St. Mungo's," she whispered.

"What?" Tom asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I told Draco I was going to St. Mungo's with or without him. And he decided it be safer to accompany me." She huffed. "You would have known this if you had listened to me."

"Hermione, Draco had specific orders not to let you leave." Tom growled.

"Oh, so I'm a prisoner? Gee thanks Tom." She hissed, standing up from the bed.

"Hermione, don't bloody be a bitch about this." He growled.

"A bitch?" She shrieked, her hormones taking over. "You're the biggest jerk I've ever met! Draco did nothing but protect me. He did what I asked. If anyone deserves to be punished, it should be me!" She cried. "You didn't listen to me, you simply shoved me aside." The tears were pouring down her face. "Tom, you pushed me away. I can't let that happen again."

"Hermione, you shouldn't have left! Do you know how dangerous it is out there? I was trying to protect you," he argued.

"Well, you did a terrible job." She hissed.

"Hermione, what the hell did is wrong with you!" He shouted.

Hermione clenched her fists in anger. "I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed, not realizing she blurted it out.

Tom's face turned ashen. "Excuse me?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You fucking heard me Tom. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." She shouted, tears falling down her face.

"No, no, that's not possible." He said, still in shock.

"Of course it's possible. Why the hell wouldn't it be? We had sex, unprotected sex. I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything.

"I knew there was something wrong, that's why I wanted Draco to take me to St. Mungo's." She whispered, turning away from him.

She heard Tom cross the room, and take her into his arms. "Hermione, I-"

She shook her head, stepping away from him. "I need time. Tom, I just can't be around you right now."

"What do you mean? Hermione, please, let me fix this." He begged.

She shook her head. "I can't. Please have some of my things moved to a spare room. All this stress isn't good for the baby."

"But I love you," he said, his hands clenching into fists.

"And I love you, but I just feel like your two different people sometimes. And I never know which one I'll get. Tom, I just... I just can't do this right now." She sniffled, the tears flowing freely.

"Hermione, I would never hurt you." He said, taking a step towards her.

She subconsciously stepped back, her back hitting the wall. "I want to think about that, but sometimes I'm not so sure," she whispered.

"Hermione," he pleaded.

She shook her head, trying to ignore the tears pouring down her face. "Tom, yesterday was just too much for me right now. I love you, I really do, but you hurt me, emotionally and physically. I just need some space right now. Please, can you please respect that?"

He quickly crossed the room so he was standing right in front of her. Reaching out, he gently caressed her cheek. He sighed, and then dropped his hand. "If that's what you want."

She nodded, "It is. I just need some time alone for now."

Tom stepped back, and the atmosphere in the room changed. "Fine. I'll have an Elf come move your things and take you to your new room." He shot Hermione one last look, before swiftly exiting.

He stormed his way to his study, slamming the door shut. He then locked it. He didn't want anyone to disturb him.

* * *

><p>Hermione collapsed on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. He hated her, but she didn't blame him.<p>

She was just so vulnerable right now, with the pregnancy and all, and she was still shaken up from yesterday. She was afraid, afraid for herself and her child. She was just so lost and confused.

_Maybe some time alone, some time for myself will help to clear my head._

Her heart twinged when she realized that Tom was mad at her, and it was her fault.

_No, it's his fault. He's so bipolar... He needs to straighten out his priorities. Am I important to him or not. He needs to figure that shit out._

She sobbed once more, wishing she had someone there for her. A friend, something, anything. She needed to see Draco, but didn't want to see him just yet, especially since he might be angry with her. Maybe Narcissa would stop by and see her later?

She shook her head; she had never felt so alone.

Hearing a small pop, she looked up and saw a House Elf standing before her. The small elf bowed, and then shyly smiled. "Hello Missus, I'm Tiffy. I'll take your things first, and then come back for you?"

Hermione nodded.

Tiffy snapped her fingers, causing her belongs to appear in a pile. With another snap, Tiffy disappeared, taking Hermione's things with her. A few moments later, she reappeared and held her hand out to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath, and placed her hand into the small one. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was alone. She took a deep breath, and then walked over to the bed. She sat on it, and began to take deep breaths.

She could do this. She would do this. She would be strong for herself and her baby. Her hand rubbed her stomach.

"I need a bath," she mumbled to herself.

Walking towards the bathroom, she saw there was a white tub in the center of the room. Smiling, she walked over towards it, and turned the water on. She smiled when she saw there was a bottle of bubbles on the counter. She poured some into the water, and watched as the tub filled with pink bubbles, smelling like roses.

Smiling once more, she quickly removed her clothing and stepped into the tub. She moaned in pleasure as she sunk into the water. "This is exactly what I need," she said to herself.

She sank into the water, leaving only her face visible. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. With a flick of her wand, soothing music filled the room. It sounded like she was by a waterfall. Hermione smiled as she felt her muscles begin to relax. She kept chanting in her mind, _everything will be all right, everything will be all right_.

Hermione stayed in the tub for over an hour. By the time she got up, she was all wrinkly. She grabbed her robe, and shuffled her way towards the bathroom. She knew it was still the morning, but she didn't care. She was exhausted. Crawling onto the bed, she frowned.

The bed wasn't as soft as the one she shared with Tom, but she tried not to think about it. She just wanted to fall asleep, and just forget everything.

* * *

><p>Tom growled as someone knocked on his door.<p>

"Thomas Riddle, Jr., you open this door right now or else I will break it down." Severus hissed from the other side.

Tom reluctantly opened the door, letting Severus in.

"I'm not really in a good mood," Tom hissed, reclaiming his seat on the couch, and pouring himself another shot of firewhiskey.

Severus harrumphed. "What did you do to her?"

Tom opened his mouth in shock. "What did I do? Me? Ha, well, I ummmm."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Spit it out."

"She's pregnant. And mad at me. And I'm losing her."

Severus sputtered his drink. "She's pregnant? Tom, what on earth were you thinking?"

Tom's head flopped back and he groaned. "Apparently I wasn't thinking at all. Severus, what do I do? I can't lose her."

He sighed. "You're going to have to figure it out what it is you really want. Obviously, you can't have Hermione and pureblood supremacy."

"Everyone bleeds the same, and I was a fool to think otherwise. Hermione, she's brilliant and strong, and Muggleborn. What if all Muggleborns are like that? Maybe they do belong in this world. If we eradicated all Muggleborns, then what would be left? A handful of Purebloods." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Severus, I fear it's too late for me to change my mind. Too many lives had been lost on both sides." He took another shot of firewhiskey. "I don't know what to do," he admitted in a whisper.

Severus stood, breathing a sigh of relief. He had waited years to hear his friend say this. "It's never too late. I know Dumbledore won't let you off, but we have to start with small steps. We'll devise a plan; we'll have to get you within good graces within the public."

"You're not angry? You don't think I'm a fool?" Tom asked.

Severus shook his head. "You're doing this for love. There's nothing more powerful than that in the world. I'll help you, the Malfoy's will. But you know Bellatrix and some other will cause problems."

"We'll have to do this subtly then. Severus, call Lucius. We'll have to put things in motion soon. And we need to sort the followers, who is loyal to me, and who is loyal to the power." Tom said, standing.

Severus nodded. "Yes, we'll meet up tomorrow morning." He went to leave, but paused at the door. "You're doing the right thing," he stated.

Tom simply nodded.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: A big thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Two months. Hermione had spent the last two months in her room. It had flown by so quickly that she wasn't even sure if it really had been that long.

She hadn't seen Tom since their fight. He had come by almost every day, knocking on the door, asking for her to see him. But she didn't want too. She was still trying to sort out her feelings, and seeing him would only made things worse. And much to her surprise, he respected her wishes to be left alone.

Narcissa stopped by her room every single day. Often to make sure she ate at least one hearty meal a day. But she often checked to see if she was staying healthy, and if the baby was healthy too. She also gave Hermione plenty of company. They would often stay by the window, just sitting in the peace and quiet.

Draco didn't visit though. Hermione suspected that he was upset that he was punished because of her. The guilt ate away at Hermione, making her feel horrible. She wished she had a chance to apologize to him, but never found one.

Hermione moved her hand down, and caressed her swollen belly. It wasn't that noticeable, but she could tell she was pregnant. And she was sure if anyone else really looked, they would be able to tell as well. She was now about three and a half months.

Luckily for her, the nausea had passed. She had gotten her appetite back and was now eating for two. Her baby was growing safely, and she was happy.

Well, somewhat happy. She missed Tom, and his company. She wanted to sleep in his arms at night, and feel him whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

She missed how things used to be. She wanted to go back to that, back to the love and happiness she had felt with him then. But too much had changed between them. A baby! Things wouldn't be the same, even if she tried. And she was afraid that in their time apart, Tom would have grown cold hearted once more.

She didn't know what to do, or to think. She was too afraid. Afraid that her heart could get broken. But maybe she needed to take that chance...

She had been depressed away from Tom. Sure, she was happy, but it wasn't true happiness. Maybe Tom missed her just as much as she missed him. There would only be one way to find out.

"Narcissa?" Hermione said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yes dear," She replied, still focused on what she was knitting. Narcissa enjoyed doing things like by hand. It gave her great pleasure.

"How's Tom?" She asked shyly. The two women had an unspoken agreement to not talk about it, but Hermione was getting curious. What had he been up to these last two months? However, it was mostly because she missed the man immensely.

Narcissa frowned. "He's all right. Been very busy. Him, Lucius, and Severus are always locked in his study. I'm not really sure what they're planning, but I can only assume it's important." She eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering..." she quietly stated.

Narcissa eyed her. "You know Hermione, it's okay to want to see him." She suggested gently.

Hermione brought her knees up and cradled them to her chest. "I'm not so sure it is..." She whispered.

"And why not? Hermione, you obviously love him. And I'm sure he cares greatly for you. Being separated isn't good for either of you."

"But Narcissa, I don't want to get hurt again."

Narcissa's eyes opened in understanding. "You're afraid to let him back in."

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose that's what it is. I'm scared. I don't want to lose him, and I fear that if he were to push me away, it would break me completely. I can't afford that, not now with the baby."

"Hermione," she said lovingly, taking the young girl's hands into hers, "it's okay to be afraid. But you can't let that stop you. You need to talk to him, and tell him your fears, or else nothing will ever change." Hermione went to speak, but Narcissa silenced her. "Let me finish, Hermione, I see how miserable you are every day, and nothing will change unless you and Tom talk. It's better for you to be with him while you can, in any way, than to not be with him at all. I can see how much this is hurting you, but you can't hold back, not because of some little fear."

Hermione nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I love him, but I don't know what to say, or what to do. Part of me is still so angry at him for pushing me aside so easily. I just don't want that to happen again."

"Where's that Gryffindor courage?" Narcissa asked smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "I suppose you're right. I am a Gryffindor, and I should do this." Hermione stood, wrapping her arms around Narcissa. "Thank you so much," she said.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione lovingly. She had come to think of the girl as a daughter, and loved her very much. "He's in his study with the men now, if you wish to see him."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I better do it now before all my courage leaves me." She quickly grabbed a sweater to wear over her tank top. Her Muggle jeans had become too tight, and she didn't want Narcissa to buy her new clothing, so she often wore Muggle sweatpants. She gently pulled her hair back into a ponytail, before frowning. Her face was getting pudgy from all the weight she had been gaining.

Narcissa smiled when she saw Hermione's frown. "Hermione, you look beautiful."

Hermione scoffed, "I'm getting fat. Look at me, this is fat, not beauty!" She pinched her chubby cheeks in order to emphasize her point.

Narcissa simply patted her on the back. "You look radiant, and motherly. Men are attractive to some extra weight on women. Why, when I was pregnant with Draco, Lucius couldn't keep his hands off me." She chuckled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Narcissa, I did not need to know that." She chuckled as well though.

"Run along dear, before you change your mind," Narcissa encouraged, following her into the hallway.

Hermione nodded, and then set off for the direction of Tom's study. Her heart was pounding, beating faster with every step she took. She was afraid, but she could do this. She needed to do this. But mostly, she wanted to do this. She missed him, and it was high time she admitted it.

She came up to the door, pausing outside. Taking a deep breath and mustering all her Gryffindor courage, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"I think that we should set the date for next week," Severus stated. "I know its short notice, but I've already cleared things with the head of 's, so we should be fine."<p>

Lucius went to spoke next, but was cut off by a timid knock on the door.

Tom's eyes narrowed. Everyone knew not to disturb him when he was in his study. He was prepared to punish the person bothering them, but his jaw dropped when he saw it was Hermione timidly standing in the doorway.

She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her beautiful curls were pulled back, revealing her soft face. Her cheeks were flushed with a small blush, adding the perfect amount to color to her. His eyes traveled down her body, and became fixated on her stomach. He could see a small bump there. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

That was his child there. That was his beautiful baby, right there inside of the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.

Severus coughed, breaking Tom out of his trance. "We'll leave you two alone," he said, grinning. Grabbing Lucius, the two of them quickly exiting the room.

Hermione was still standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Tom was just staring at her. "Ummm," she whispered, hoping he would say something.

"Hermione," he breathed.

The sound of him saying her name sent chills down her spine. She had missed him more than she realized. "Tom," she said, closing her eyes.

He crossed the room quickly, pausing just before her. "Hermione," he said again, causing her eyes to snap open. They were full of emotions: lust, sorrow, love. He felt his heart crack, knowing that he had caused her so much pain. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She knew her arms around him, and began to cry. Tom gently picked her up and carried her over to the couch. He gently rocked her in his lap until the tears began to subdue. "Hermione, could you ever forgive me?" He begged. He had missed her so much.

"Yes," she croaked out. "Kiss me," she commanded, her voice desperate.

Tom's lips immediately crashed into hers. His tongue pried her mouth open, exploring every inch of her. She wrapped her arms around him, one on his neck pulling him even closer to her. Hermione groaned in pleasure. She had missed this, him, so very much.

Minutes later, the two broke apart, each panting for air. "I'm so sorry," Tom repeated once more.

Hermione waved her hand. "I'm sorry too. But please Tom, don't ever do that to me again. I would die. My heart can't handle it, so please, don't hurt me."

"Hermione, I won't. I promise. I'm trying to change, please believe me. I want to be the man you want me to be. I really do." Tom stated, his heart beating rapidly.

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"Yes, I've been working with Lucius and Severus trying to find a way to get us back into good grace within the community. I've slowly started to withdraw some of my puppets from the Ministry." He quickly stated, hoping she would believe him.

"Tom, I don't know what to say, that's so unexpected," she breathed.

"I know Hermione, but I'm doing it for you. I can't have complete control and you. I know it's one or the other, and I choose you. You're the most important thing to me, and I want you with me always. I know this is dangerous, but I'm prepared to face the consequences because you're worth it. I can't afford to lose you again." He said, a tear streaming down his face.

Hermione gently wiped it away. She kissed him gently, before pulling back. "Oh Tom. I don't want to you to give all that up for me though. I want you to be happy."

"I will be happy. Hermione, I've been so wrong about Muggleborns and blood status. You have proven everything wrong. Please know that I'm doing it for me, and for you. I want to be able to give you the life you want and deserve." He stated. He was sure he was doing the right thing.

"This will take a very long time," she said. "The public doesn't hold you in very high standing. I know you do business with other countries and some Muggle companies, but not everyone knows that. That will have to change."

"I know that, but we're taking things slowly, because I know many of my followers would not agree with these choices. I'm slowly trying to wheedle them out. Bellatrix for one would be furious to know I've changed viewpoints, but both the Lestrange brothers care for me, not the power. I haven't gotten much further than that." He admitted.

Hermione nodded. "Tom, I love you," she breathed, happiness filling her chest.

"So you'll help me?" He asked.

"Of course I will," she smiled.

"You know this will be dangerous. I need to bring you into the public eye, as well as our relationship. You'll be targeted, but I'll protect you." He said.

"Tom, I'll do anything to end this war, and to get you all to myself." Hermione admitted shyly.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"What?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Hermione Granger, marry me. Please, I love you, and I love our child. Please," he begged.

Hermione grinned, "Of course."

Tom smiled, pulling Hermione into his arms. She chuckled, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"You know, this is very unlike you," she stated.

Tom grimaced. "I know, but I've had a lot of thinking to do in the past two months."

Hermione didn't answer. She felt comforted by the fact that Tom was trying to change. She slowly drifted off to sleep, still sitting in his lap.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Hermione woke up the next morning, and noticed immediately that she was in her own room. She frowned, not remembering how she had gotten there. She sat up, and then quickly stretched her arms.

She noticed a note was on her desk. Tentatively, she picked it up and began to read it.

_My lovely Hermione,_

_I imagine that you have slept well, but woke up confused as to why you're in your own room. You fell asleep in my lap in the study last night, and while we had fixed things between us, I wasn't sure if you were ready to sleep in our room again. Not wanting to evoke your anger, I placed you back where you have been residing these past few months. I'm out for the day, but as soon as I return, I want to see you. I've missed you so much these past few weeks, and want to be with you as much as possible. Narcissa needs you for something, so be sure to seek her out today._

_I love you Hermione, and I'll return to you soon._

_Love, Tom_

Hermione grinned, putting the note back on her desk. She silently made her way to the shower, and stepped it, letting the warm water fall over her body. She was used to having the water scorching hot, but knew that wasn't a possibility any longer. She didn't want to raise her blood pressure, temperature, or anything, just in case it could hurt the baby.

She stumbled out of the shower, and quickly got dressed. Muggle clothes once more. She laughed to herself.

She was brushing her teeth when the events of last night came rushing back to her.

"He asked me to marry him..." She mumbled out loud, almost not believing it.

Tom wanted to marry her. Tom, the hypocrite who was all about Pureblood supremacy, wanted to marry a Muggleborn witch.

She inwardly beamed. She was making a difference. By showing him the love that could be found in the world, he was changing who he was.

She gasped as her mark on her shoulder burned. She had almost forgotten that Tom had marked her there, that day in the garden. She was horrified at first, but knew it did have some advantages. The two of them were linked. He could feel her, and she him.

And with the sharp burn, she could tell he was either angry or hurt. More so than he had ever been since she had been captured.

Hermione wondered what could have upset him so. Determined to find Narcissa, she swiftly exited the room and headed towards the parlor.

She entered the parlor, freezing when she saw Narcissa, Pansy, and who she assumed was Pansy's mother.

Narcissa smiled when she saw the young girl. "Hermione, come, join us! We're just discussing Pansy and Draco's wedding."

Pansy threw Hermione a glare that would have killed her if possible.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, Narcissa, I don't want to impose."

Mrs. Parkinson grinned slyly. "Oh no, I do insist you join us Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. But the surprise gave way to distrust, and her eyes narrowed. "If you insist," she said simply.

"Oh I do." Mrs. Parkinson said.

_What is that woman playing at? I have no interest sitting her listening to them blabber on about Draco's wedding._ But regardless of her thoughts, Hermione took a seat, knowing it was the proper thing to do.

"I think Draco and I should be married out back in the gardens next spring." Pansy said confidently.

Narcissa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I think-."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No, that's where we'll get married."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "I'm afraid not. And you shouldn't have interrupted me."

"No! We're getting married in the gardens!" Pansy shouted.

"Silence Pansy," her mother commanded coldly. She turned to Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione glanced at Narcissa, who was looking at her expectedly. She gulped. "Well, I think the ballroom would be just fine."

Narcissa smiled smugly and Pansy's mother laughed. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What do you think of Draco and Pansy getting married? Are you ecstatic for them? Is there a hint of jealously buried deep in your heart?" Mrs. Parkinson pressed.

Hermione scoffed. "I fail to see what that has to do with anything." Only the Malfoys and Severus knew that Hermione was involved with the Dark Lord. Pansy and her mother were just so ignorant apparently.

"Answer me girl," she commanded.

Hermione cowered under the woman's stare. But a fire burned deep in her heart, and she found her courage. "Well, I have no doubt in my mind that Pansy will be the perfect wife." Mrs. Parkinson smiled smugly. "However, I think Pansy is a cow, and that she is rude beyond belief. So while she may appear the perfect Pureblood wife, she will be a terrible wife to Draco, and a terrible mother to her future children." Hermione stood confidently. "Good day Ms. and Mrs. Parkinson. Narcissa, do come find me when you've finished."

Hermione quickly exited the room, but not before she heard Pansy and her mother both shriek out in anger.

She quickly ran to the library. Once inside, she closed the door and burst into laughter. Doubled over, she continued to laugh, remember Mrs. Parkinson's look of pure horror on her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes, still giggling when she looked up.

Draco was staring at her with concern all over his face.

She burst into laughter once more.

Draco scoffed. "My face isn't that funny looking Granger."

She wiped the tears once more, shaking her head. "Oh no, I just met your future mother in law."

Draco's grin vanished. "Bloody hell, is she still here?"

Hermione shrugged. "Don't know. I just insulted Pansy in front of her. Through every bit of Pureblood standards out the window." She chuckled.

Draco laughed alongside her. "I would have loved to see her mother's face. OH Merlin, she was probably so angry."

Hermione nodded. "It's a good thing I made my escape when I did."

"Why were you with them anyways?" He asked, sitting back down on the couch.

Hermione ran her fingers along the spines of the books. "Don't know really. Her Mum invited me to join them. I'm not too sure what she was playing at though."

Draco nodded. "I think she was trying to embarrass you, or make you jealous. That definitely back fired on her."

Hermione shrugged. "She seems like she's a nasty woman."

Draco nodded. "She is. Pansy gets it all from her."

The door to the library burst open. "Hermione Granger, I have never seen someone say something so barbaric in front of our guests! I am appalled!" Narcissa was red in the face.

Draco had to stifle a laugh. Hermione bit her lip. "Sorry Narcissa."

Narcissa collapsed on the couch. "That woman wanted to hunt you down after your grand exit. It took ages just to calm her down. But she just wouldn't."

"So what did you do mother?" Draco asked, very interested in the conversation.

Narcissa smiled smugly. "I told them to get out, and to come back when they had their emotions under control. I told them they weren't acting like proper Pureblood women by letting their emotions control their actions."

Draco and Hermione burst into laughter once more, and soon, Narcissa joined them.

Narcissa collected herself, and then turned to Hermione. "There's going to be a ball in a few days, held at the Ministry."

Draco and Hermione were both immediately interested.

"The Dark Lord is holding this ball."

Both eyes widened considerably. "Really?" Hermione asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Narcissa nodded. "So the two of you will need to be one your toes in case the Order tries something. Members of the Order will be there, so it's important that we're all on our best behavior. It's a charity ball, so we're trying to make people see that despite the war, things have changed."

"So why isn't the war over then?" Draco asked.

His mother sighed. "Too many people are involved into the Dark Arts too deeply. Your father and a few others are trying to sort them out and bring an end to it. But it's proving to be very difficult."

Hermione took in everything that Narcissa said.

"Hermione, you'll be in the most danger." She said sadly.

She nodded in understanding. Draco looked confused.

"Draco, it'll be the first time anyone has seen me and him as an item. I'm a Muggleborn, and he's the most feared man in Europe. The Order feels I've betrayed them." She reasoned.

He nodded. "I'll be sure to stick closely to you."

"This is crucial, and will impact the rest of this war." Narcissa reminded them. She then stood, holding out her hand to Hermione. "We'll have to get you fitted for a dress."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: A big thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Hermione gasped in her dress. "Narcissa, this is way too tight. I can't breathe in this!"

Draco just sat on the chair laughing. Hermione shot him a look. "This isn't funny Draco."

Narcissa took a step back. "Nonsense Hermione, you look radiant. This is the dress."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I really can't breathe. Take it off now." She commanded.

Narcissa bit her lip, and then obeyed. "We'll find you something else then."

Hermione nodded. Narcissa huffed, and then left the room. "Draco, does your mother want me to pass out? I can't breathe in any of these dresses."

Draco shrugged. "I think she wants to show off the baby bump."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, I think people think it's yours."

Draco laughed. "Oh Merlin, really?"

Hermione nodded. "You did go to St. Mungo's together. The Order affronted us. They'll definitely believe something is going on."

"Well, they'll be proven wrong when you're making gaga eyes at the Dark Lord all night." He chuckled.

"I do not make gaga eyes!" She protested.

Draco just laughed. "Suuuure, Granger."

Hermione blushed, crossing her arms in annoyance. Narcissa bustled in once more. "All right. This is the dress. We won't be trying on any more after this. Understood?"

Hermione sighed. "There wasn't anything wrong with the other dresses! I just couldn't breathe."

Narcissa simply tsked, commanding Draco to turn around. She quickly slipped the gown over Hermione's head, pulling it down.

The first thing Hermione noticed was the material. It was almost like silk, caressing her skin. It was soft and wouldn't irritate her.

Narcissa made the finishing touches. "Can you breathe?"

Hermione exhaled and inhaled slowly. "Yes," she said with a smile.

"Good, this is the dress then." Narcissa said.

Draco turned, his eyes going wide. "It's beautiful, but so simple!"

Narcissa nodded. "I know dear. But Hermione and the Dark Lord don't want to the rulers anymore. It's important to stress that they just want things to be simple. Besides, a Muggle dress will surely do the trick."

Hermione turned, gasping when she saw the dress in the mirror. It was navy blue, going all the way down to her feet. It was a one shoulder, the material feeling loose. A sash was tied around her waist, making a small boy on the side. The dress accentuated her baby bump. She cradled her baby, smiling. "Narcissa, this is perfect."

"Good! Now take it off, we need to make a few more adjustments." Narcissa pulled the dress off, and Draco quickly helped put her sundress back on. She thanked them with a small smile.

Draco offered her his arm. She gladly took it, the two of them making their way outside. They stopped by her room so she could grab a jacket. The weather was getting cooler. Once outside, the two of them made their way through the garden. "Do you ever miss them?" He asked after a while.

"Who?" She asked.

"Them. Potter, Weasley, the others." He said.

Hermione stopped walking. "Sometimes. But that part of my life is over. Even if the war ends, things will never go back to normal. Too much has happened."

"Did your back scar from when Potter hit you with that curse?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "He hurt me that day, not just physically, but emotionally too." She sighed. "He decided I was the enemy, without even asking for an explanation."

Draco nodded, and she continued.

"I had always thought that Harry would have trusted me more, you know? We had been best friends for so long. He sees me fighting, and attacks me, not even hesitating. He didn't even stop to think... to question it. I was immediately an enemy, no doubt in his mind. I just don't understand how we had gotten to that point. I was heartbroken they didn't rescue me, or even try to find me."

"Maybe because they thought there were more important matters on hand? Hermione, I had the Boy Wonder, but what he did wasn't right. If I saw Blaise fighting on the opposite side, I would be concerned. I would try and talk to him first, not just attack him."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I suppose I just spent so much time convincing myself that our friendship was real, but it wasn't. Oh I don't know. It's just heartbreaking. He was like my brother, and it hurts to know we'll never have that bond again."

Draco pulled her in for a hug. "I'm your brother now, and I'll never let anybody hurt you."

"Thanks Draco," she said with a soft smile. "You and your family have helped me so much; I wouldn't even know what to do without you guys."

Draco beamed. "You're practically a Malfoy now."

Hermione blushed.

"And besides, if it wasn't for you, this war would be dragging on. Hermione, you've helped to change the Dark Lord. There have barely been any raids on Muggles or Muggleborns. He's even nicer towards his followers. It's all because of you." He hugged her once more. "Because of you, I have hope for a normal future, one without death and destruction. Thank you."

Hermione grinned. "I never expected for this to happen. To fall in love with him. But I'm glad I did." She shivered. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"Samhain is coming up." Draco said, making conversation.

"What's that?" She asked.

He looked at her like she was crazy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Muggleborn, remember?"

"Oh, right. It's a festival, held on October 31st. My mum will lead the service. You'll enjoy it." He said with a smile.

"Oh, so it's like Halloween?"

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"A Muggle holiday celebrated that same day." Draco shrugged. "Why will I enjoy it?"

He laughed. "History. There's lots of history. I know you like learning, you bookworm."

Hermione grinned. She opened her mouth to speak but heard a door slam, and then a chorus of voices start arguing. "Sounds like they're back."

Draco nodded. "I have to speak to my father. I'll see you for the ball tomorrow."

"Bye Draco." She watched as he retreated down the hallway. Feeling bold, she made her way towards Tom's bedroom. She knew he would come here to rest after being away for so long.

She entered the room, inhaling deeply. She missed being in here. She missed the feel of the green satin sheets on her skin. She missed the closeness she shared with Tom.

She quickly pulled her sundress over her head, leaving her in her lace bra and knickers. She decided she would wait for Tom to return. He would be surprised to see her there, but definitely happy.

Sitting on the bed, she waited. And waited. And waited. Deciding to lean back, she waited some more.

* * *

><p>Feeling exhausted, Tom made his way towards his bedroom. He wanted to see Hermione, but his body's need for sleep was more important. Pushing the door to his room open, he smiled when he saw Hermione's small form curled up in a ball.<p>

His heart skipped a beat when he saw she was wearing very little clothes. No doubt she was waiting for him, but fell asleep in the process. She was beautiful, her body curving in all the right spots. His eyes watched her baby bump, his heart filling with pride. That was his baby there. He was going to be a father. He was going to be a husband.

He quickly took his clothes off, crawling into bed with her. He pulled her towards him, pulling the covers over them. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Dumbledore was right. There was nothing more powerful in the world than love.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Big thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Hermione groaned, rolling over, the sweet smell of musk filling her nose. She cracked her eyes open and saw Tom's sleeping form. She smiled, snuggling closer to him. He shifted in his sleep, pulling her closer, so he was pressed up against her back. His arms snaked around her, holding her to him tightly.

Hermione giggled when she felt his hardness. She rubbed her bum against him, causing him to elicit a throaty moan. The sound sent chills down her spine.

"Stop that," he murmured.

Hermione ignored him, grinding herself against him. She felt a moan escape her throat as his hands moved up and cupped her breasts. Due to her pregnancy, her breasts were huge and sensitive, and right now, they wanted to be touched.

Tom bit her neck, while rubbing her nipples through the silky fabric. He groaned as Hermione began to grind against him.

Hermione turned her neck and captured his mouth in a kiss. It was full of passion and need, the kind that sent shivers down their spines.

Tom shifted himself so he was now hovering above her. Her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were open wide with anticipation. Her hair was splayed out around her, making her look like she was an angel.

He leant down and captured her lips with his own. He gently cupped her face, his tongue swirling with hers. He pulled away, and looked into her big brown eyes. "I love you," he said firmly.

She smiled, a few tears leaking down her face. "Say it again," she whispered.

"I love you Hermione." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love everything about you," a kiss on her shoulder. "I love how you make me think about things," a kiss on the valley between her breasts. "I love how you're so headstrong," a kiss on her wrist. "And most of all, I love you because you have given me the greatest gift in the world, something I never thought I would ever have: a family." He then kissed her baby bump, pressing his face against her. He kissed her again, and again, exploring every inch of the bump.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in tears with the happiness she was feeling. Tom loved her, and their baby. He really loved them. He loved them so much; he was going to subtly end the war. He didn't hate Muggleborns anymore. She smiled in happiness.

The only thing he cared about was her and their baby.

Her heart swelled with happiness. "Tom," she whispered, the tears falling down her face freely now.

He looked up at her and frowned. "Why are you crying?"

She laughed, and wiped a few of the tears away. "It's mostly the hormones, but I'm so happy. Tom, I love you so much." The two of them kissed once more.

Hermione broke the kiss. "Make love to me, please."

Tom grinned, and then immediately attacked her mouth with a ferocity she didn't even know existed. His hands reached behind her back, unclasping her bra, as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. He removed her clothing swiftly, while she struggled to take his off.

Grinning, he stood, and slid his green silky boxers off. He climbed back onto the bed, immediately capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled, while his other hand caressed her other breast.

Hermione arched her back, pressing herself into him. She felt like she was seeing stars. Moaning, she felt Tom release her nipples, kissing her stomach. He went lower and lower, until he was there.

Without drawing any anticipation, he immediately captured her in his mouth, his tongue swirling against her sensitive nub. His hands massaged her thighs and he continued his attack on her core.

Hermione cried out in pleasure, her hands clutching at the sheets. She hadn't realized it had been that long since she's had a release. Within moments, she cried out, her walls shuddering. She gasped for breath as her body squirmed.

Without waiting for her to finish, Tom plunged inside her, filling her to the hilt. A soft moan escaped his lips as he began to move inside her. Her hips bucked up to meet his, and feeling encouraged, he began to move faster. Hermione cried out, clawing at his back.

Much too soon, Tom felt himself explode, while Hermione's walls began to clench around him. He quickly finished, spilling his seed inside her.

He collapsed against her, his face buried in her breasts. Her chest heaved with every breath she took. After a few moments, he felt himself relax, his breathing return to normal. Hers, however, was still labored. Tom poked his head up, and saw her eyes were closed. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, not opening her eyes. "I get tired very easily, that's all." She opened her eyes and smiled. "You're mind blowing sex tired me out." She waggled her eyebrows.

Tom laughed. "Sure," he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Why don't you sleep some more? I'll wake you up later so you can get ready for the ball."

She pulled the blankets back up over her. "And where are you going to go?"

He smiled. "Nosy girl. I've meeting with Severus and Lucius. We're still working out which Death Eaters are going to causes issues."

"Oh," she mumbled sleepily.

Tom smiled. Leaning forward, he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Sleep tight." He got off the bed.

"Night, Tommy," she said sleepily, her eyes fluttering closed.

Tom grinned. "Night, Hermione."

He quickly entered the bathroom and turned on the water. He stepped in, sighing as the warm water run along his body.

He loved being with Hermione, she always made him feel as if nothing else in the world mattered. It was just him and her, no one else to please or worry about, just their love.

Love. Tom Marvolo Riddle was in love. He shook his head smiling. He never thought he would have seen the day. But he was wrong.

Well, as Hermione pointed out, he was wrong about a lot of things. Muggleborns especially. But that was part of the reason he loved her so. She was so determined to show him he was wrong, and he listened to her.

When they first met, he had wanted to use her as a weapon. He wanted her to be a warrior, fighting for him. But now, he wouldn't change her for the world. It was her innocence that had saved him.

He smiled, washing his hair. Maybe he did have a shot at having a normal life. One where he could raise his family without worry.

He knew it would be awhile before he could fully atone for his sins, but he had to try. He had to try for them, his family.

Tom wondered if Dumbledore would allow this to happen. Most likely not… Dumbledore had always engraved in everyone's minds that he was heartless and cruel. He didn't know how Dumbledore would take his change of heart. The old man often preached about love being the strongest magic of all, but know that Tom knew that, how would everything change?

He quickly rinsed the soap off his body and exited the shower. He summoned his clothing from the bedroom, not wanting to wake Hermione. Getting dressed, he swiftly made his way to the study, where Lucius and Severus were waiting for him. He opened his eyes in surprise when he saw Draco was there as well.

Lucius noticed the raised eyebrow. "Draco wanted to be involved. He seems to think knowing what's going on will help him keep a better eye on Hermione."

Tom sighed, "Very well." He motioned for them to sit on the couch, and he saw in the chair opposite them. "So what do you have?"

"Well, we've got a list of people that we've subtly asked if they wished the War was over." Severus stated.

"Who?" Tom asked, quietly thankful that people were okay with the war ending.

"The Zabinis, Notts, Malfoys, Goyles," Lucius stated.

"The Parkinsons also agreed, although they seem rather upset with us. I don't know if something happened or…" Severus trailed off.

At this, Draco burst into laughter.

Everyone looked at him. "Draco? What on earth are you laughing about?" His father asked.

He grinned. "Oh, well, that would be Hermione's fault."

Tom raised his eyebrows at that. "Continue."

"Well, apparently Pansy's mother was being rather rude to Hermione, and she just lost it. Hermione stood and told them both off. They were so mad, but it was hilarious."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Fantastic. Bloody witch." He mumbled.

Severus sighed. "Hermione always had a bit of a temper while we were at school."

"I've noticed," Tom said. His thoughts wandered. "Has anyone mentioned the Ministry?"

"Bellatrix has," Lucius replied. "She wanted to know why we were releasing our influence. She's also been itching for a fight. We need to keep an eye on her."

There was silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Draco finally spoke up. "You do realize she'll go ballistic when she realized that you're the father."

Tom's eyes widened. He didn't think of that.

"Aunt Bellatrix is completely obsessed with you. She's had dreams of creating your heir. If she finds out that Hermione's stolen that privilege... " he trailed off.

"Bellatrix will move to correct the problem." Severus finished.

"Yes, we'll have to keep an eye on Bellatrix. I will not have her interfering." Tom said firmly.

They all nodded in agreement. Bellatrix was vicious, and would destroy Hermione if she knew.

Tom glanced at the clock. "It's time to prepare for the ball. Everyone knows what they have to do, correct?"

There were some murmurs and head nods. "Good," he said. "You're dismissed."

Tom sighed, and then returned to his rooms so he could wake Hermione.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: A big thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Hermione finished getting dressed. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, a few strands of hair loose. She put in her earrings, diamond studs, courtesy of Draco. Slipping on her heels, she huffed. Her feet already hurt. Pregnancy had made her feet fat. She was fat. She bit her lower lip, tears threatening to fall over.

"Stop it," Tom huffed.

She turned to see him. "I look like a whale." Her voice cracked.

Tom came over, wrapping his arms around her. "You're beautiful," he said, nuzzling her cheek. His hand went down and caressed her small bump. "Beautiful." He repeated, more firmly this time.

She blushed. "If you insist."

Tom pulled away. "Of course I insist. I have something for you." He led her over to the bed, having her sit upon the bed.

"Firstly, in the wizarding world, it is important to give the intended wife an heirloom as a signal of their engagement." He paused, searching Hermione's eyes. She smiled. He pulled out a black box and gave it to her.

Hermione opened it. Inside was a bracelet. It was silver, with emeralds in the form of a snake wrapping around it. "It's beautiful," she said.

He grinned, putting it on her right wrist. "It belonged to my mother. I would have given you the necklace, but…" Hermione silenced him with a kiss. "It's perfect."

Tom smiled. "I have something else as well. I know that in the Muggle world, engagements are symbolized by a ring." He knelt down on his knee, and presented a small black box. Inside was a ring.

Hermione had expected green, but was surprised to see opals and diamonds. There was a large opal in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. He slid it onto her ring finger, smiling.

"You don't know how much this means to me," she whispered. She knew he had done his research.

Tom grinned. "You're Muggle heritage is important to you. And I want it to be important to me as well. Our child may not know you're parents, but I want it to know your world."

She grinned. "Really?"

He laughed. "Of course really. I'm trying to create a better world, one free of the mess I've made. You and our child mean everything to me. I want the best for you both." He leaned forward, kissing her.

"I love you," she said, admiring the ring once more.

"And I love you Hermione." He kissed her. "Merlin, never thought I'd be engaged to a Muggleborn witch." He kissed her again. "But I'm glad I am."

She grinned. "All right. Let's go."

Tom smiled. "The ball is being held at the Ministry, in one of the ballrooms."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "I didn't know the Ministry had ballrooms."

He laughed. "Where else would the Ministry hold its' balls?"

Hermione bit her lip, pausing outside the fireplace. "This is dangerous."

"I know," he said. Moving close, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to be safe. I need you to promise that you'll do anything to keep our child safe, regardless of anyone else."

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"And stay with me, Severus, or the Malfoys." He said firmly.

"Yes Tom. Don't worry; hopefully things will go all right." Hermione said. Her stomach was full of butterflies.

Tom bit his lip. He prayed Bellatrix didn't find out and ruin the night. Ruddy was supposed to keep her busy, but who knows. He grasped Hermione's hand, and the two of them stepped through the fireplace.

Opening her eyes, Hermione found herself in the atrium at the ministry. Lucius approached them. "A lot of people showed up." He said, walking them towards the ballroom.

"Good," Tom nodded.

"And a lot of them aren't sure what the ball is for, or who is throwing it. A few members of the Order are here, including Potter and Weasley." Lucius continued.

At the mention of Harry's name, the scar on her back prickled. Hermione tightened her grip on Tom's hand. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"If things go according to plan, this could be a very good thing." Lucius said.

Tom nodded once more. He stopped right outside the door. "I feel nervous," he admitted quietly.

Lucius clapped him on the back. "Don't worry. Severus and I will stay close and keep an eye on things."

"You can do it," Hermione whispered encouragingly.

He leant down and kissed her. He nodded to Lucius, who disappeared through the doors in front of them.

Hermione's heart was pounding. There was a good chance they would be cursed the second they walked through the door. Tom looked at her, and saw her biting her lip. "Stop. We'll be fine. The bracelet should protect you."

"It's charmed." She raised her eyebrow.

He smirked. "Of course it is."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "All right, let's do this."

"Lords and Ladies, may I present to you, the host of this wonderful evening." She heard Lucius say from the other side of the door. "Lord Riddle and Lady Granger," he said firmly.

The doors swung open, and Tom walked forward. If it wasn't for his tight grip on Hermione's hand, she would have been frozen to the spot.

A silence fell over the crowd. Hermione licked her lips, looking out on the crowd. A lot of faces she didn't recognize, but a few she did. Harry's face was full of horror. She willed herself not to cringe under their hateful stare.

Tom cleared his throat. "Thank you, to every one of you in attendance. This charity ball is being held to benefit St. Mungo's hospital." He glanced at Hermione, and she knew it was her turn to speak.

"All the money from this evening is being used to fund the hospital." Her voice rang out clearly. "It was decided," she cast a glance towards Tom, "that St. Mungo's needed a new ward. A ward specifically meant to treat patients for Dark Arts Damage & Depression."

There was a whisper through the crowd. Many looked as they were unsure of what was going on.

"We hope you have a wonderful evening, one full of enjoyment." Tom said, nodding to the crowd. Grabbing Hermione's hand, the two descended the stairs, making their way to the dance floor.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, the other on her waist. He nodded towards the band. Once the music started, the two of them started twirling around the room.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: A big thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself not to hear the pointed whispers and glares. She knew it would only take seconds for this to escalate into a fight.

Tom pulled her close. "Don't fret," he whispered in her ear. "Lucius is speaking with Kingsley now."

"Are they fighting?" They asked worriedly.

Tom chuckled. "No, it's a heated argument. I think it'll be okay, Hermione." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione looked around and saw a few other couples joining them on the dance floor. Chuckling, she noticed everyone gave her and Tom a wide berth.

"I love you," she whispered, as he pulled her close. Twirling her into a dip, he chuckled. "I love you too Hermione."

She smiled, nuzzling closely to him. They swayed back and forth, each oblivious to the stares they were getting.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

Severus offered them a smile. "May I cut in?"

Tom nodded, handed Hermione to Severus. "I'll go speak to Kingsley." Locking eyes with Hermione, he sighed. "Don't cause any trouble."

She blushed, but nodded. "You too." Tom kissed her hand, and then quickly turned away.

Severus grasped her tightly, taking her around the room. Surprisingly, he was a good dancer as well. It seemed all Slytherins were full of surprises.

Hermione looked him up and down, smiling. "You clean up nicely, Sev."

He blushed, but nodded.

"You really do," she said with a soft chuckle. He had donned a grey suit, something other than his usual black, and had tied his hair back into a small pony. If Hermione wasn't in love with Tom, she would have definitely-

"Don't finish that thought," Severus growled huskily.

Hermione turned bright red. She had foolishly let her shields down. Turning to Tom, she saw him sent her a look.

"Crap," she muttered.

Severus laughed, spinning her around. "It seems the hormones are already kicking in."

She groaned. "Don't even get started with me."

He simply laughed once more. "The Dark Lord isn't really mad at you; he's more upset with me for being so… aesthetically appealing."

Hermione burst out into laughter. However, she caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron's faces, and immediately stopped laughing.

She pulled Severus to her tightly, so no one could hear their conversation. "How are things with the Order?"

"Untrusting, on everyone's part. They're falling apart, all disagreeing on what to do." He replied, his eyes sweeping the room. "Dumbledore keeps saying that you're planning something big, but not everyone agrees. By removing a lot of influence in the Ministry, and then donating all the money and opening a new ward, specifically an anti-dark arts/ damage control ward… it's got many people feeling confused. The Lord's plan is working."

Hermione smiled. "Do you think things could ever be fully fixed?"

Severus remained quiet, the wheels in his head turning. After a while, he finally responded. "I am unsure. With Dumbledore there, most likely not… but if he was out of the picture, I think it's possible."

Hermione nodded. "But killing Dumbledore, wouldn't that turn everyone against us?"

Severus shrugged. "It depends on the situation." Backing away, he bowed to her.

Hermione looked confused. She wasn't supposed to be left alone. But she wasn't alone for long, as Draco swooped in, pulling her into an embrace.

"Potter has been staring at you the entire time," Draco said with a possessive voice.

Hermione simply laughed. "No need to get jealous Draco."

"Well, the Dark Lord is definitely jealous." He chuckled. "All the men have eyes for you."

She blushed. "No, that isn't true."

Draco nodded. "Of course it is. Hermione, you never seen to understand how beautiful you really are."

"Because I'm not." She said defensively.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're beautiful Hermione, you are."

"No, I'm just a buck tooth, bushy haired, freak," she said coldly.

He shook his head. "You're so daft. Hermione, you aren't like that anymore. You've grown into a beautiful woman, and your pregnancy has done wonderful things to your body." He waggled his eyebrows.

She slapped his chest playfully. "Stop it."

"Hermione?" A voice said from behind her. She would know that voice from anywhere.

Draco growled, quickly putting himself between Hermione and Potter. "What do you want?" He spat.

"To speak to her." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think so Potter. Hermione's hear for a good time, and to make a _positive_ image on the world. She doesn't need you brewing up any trouble."

"She can probably speak for herself Malfoy," Harry spat in response.

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, just go."

A pained look crossed his face. "You really don't want to talk to me?" Disbelief in his voice.

"Of course not," she spat. "The last time I saw you, you cursed me. I almost died Harry! If it wasn't for Severus, I would be dead."

She pulled on Draco's sleeve, motioning that she wanted to leave.

"Hermione, wait! Give me five minutes, please." He begged, reaching out for her.

Draco slapped Harry's hand away.

She bit her lip. "Just a minute, not any longer."

"Can we talk on the balcony? We're getting a lot of looks." Harry said, motioning towards the open doors.

Hermione nodded, following Harry outside.

Harry gave Malfoy a look of disgust. "I want to talk to her alone."

Malfoy laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Hermione nodded. "He's not leaving me." She said firmly.

Harry groaned, running his fingers through his hair. It was longer than the last time she had saw it.

"So?" She prompted. "Time is ticking."

"What happened?" He asked, turning to her. Harry's eyes were wide, looking like he was going to cry.

"That's a rather vague question." She said, crossing her arms.

"Why did you betray us?"

"Betray? Harry, the only one who did any betraying was you!" She shouted at him.

"You killed Slughorn!" Harry shouted in response.

"I did what I had to in order to survive!" She shouted angrily, tears falling down her face. "I moved on with my life, adjusting to my situation. I'm happy now Harry, but I know that you can't possible understand that though."

"How can you be happy, killing people? You're a monster Hermione!" Harry said angrily.

"I am no monster. I'm protecting people that I love." She said, justifying herself.

"And you don't love me? You were my sister, my sister Hermione. And you betrayed me!" Harry said angrily.

Draco squeezed her hand tightly. Hermione walked forward, slapping Harry in the face. "Family doesn't hurt family, the way you hurt me."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but froze when he heard a voice.

"Is there a problem here?" A smooth voice spoke out.

Hermione turned to see Tom standing in the doorway, sending a glare at Harry.

Harry sent him a complete look of disgust. "This doesn't really concern you."

Tom laughed. "Anything that involves my fiancé concerns me."

It was then Harry's eyes moved to Hermione's hand, where he noticed the ring. He looked at her, wishing he was wrong.

Hermione shook her head at him, quickly going to Tom. She wiped at her eyes, trying to rid the tears. He put his arm around her, trying to console her.

"Can we go? Please?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Tom nodded. "Of course." He sent Draco and Harry one last look, before quickly escorting Hermione back to the Manor.

Draco turned to Harry, whose face was one of confusion. Walking up to him, Draco punched Harry in the face. "That's for not being there when she needed you."

He turned around and left, leaving Harry feeling more confused than ever.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: A big thanks to everyone out there who has been adding the story and leaving me reviews. You're the best!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

When the two of them had gotten back to the Manor, Hermione had gone straight into the bathroom, warding the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone. She just wanted to be alone.

And surprisingly, Tom respected that. She knew he could have broken through the wards at any moment and barge into the bathroom, but he left her be. Her heart squeezed knowing that she needed a moment to herself.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she moaned. She looked absolutely hideous. Her hair was sticking out in all sorts of places, her dress looked rumpled, and her make-up was running down her face due to her tears.

She needed to take a warm bath. She took down her hair, making sure all the bobby pins came out. Flicking her wand, the back of her dress unzipped and she stepped out of it. She pulled her heels off, along with her undergarments.

Hermione looked at her reflection, focusing mostly on her baby bump. With a soft smile, her hand moved down and caressed it. Even after all this time, she still couldn't believe there was a baby in there. It was such a surreal feeling.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Yes?" She mumbled, still not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hermione, I'm going to return to the ball. Kingsley wishes to speak to me. Will you be all right in there?" Tom asked through the door.

Hermione was quiet for a moment. She walked over to the door, pressing her hand against it. "Be careful," she whispered. She couldn't bear it if something were to happen to him... if he walked into a trap. That would destroy her.

Tom chuckled from the other side. "Hermione, I'll be fine. I want to know if you'll be okay." He said, sincerity in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a bath then read." She said.

"All right then," he replied.

"I love you," she said, hoping he hadn't left yet.

"I love you too," Tom said, before the sound of his footsteps filled her ears.

Hermione sighed, and then walked towards the bath. She turned on the water, making sure it was warm, but not too warm. She added a few bubbles, strawberry scented, her favorite. Once the bath was filled, she slowly lowered herself in. With a sigh, she leaned her head back.

Seeing Harry today made her feel so many different emotions. First, she felt anger. Anger that he didn't understand her, or even want to try. Then she felt sadness, because it was obvious he had changed during their time apart. But she had changed too, in many ways. But the things she did, they weren't unforgivable. With a sigh, she realized that Harry thought they were.

He looked at her horrified, and she couldn't erase that from her memories. The disappointment in his eyes… the betrayal. It was all too much.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself sink beneath the surface of the water. She stayed there for a moment, letting the water caress her body.

She reappeared at the surface, letting out a gasp. Grabbing the shampoo, she began to wash her hair. Once she was all clean, she climbed out of the tub.

She had decided that while things didn't go well with Harry tonight, hopefully he would think about their interaction. Maybe it wasn't too late for their friendship to be mended? She didn't want to hold her breath about it, but she didn't want to shut the door on him either.

She quickly dressed herself and crawled into bed. She was tired. That was a big sign of pregnancy. All she ever wanted to do was sleep, and that's exactly what she intended too.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes fluttered open, feeling the other side of the bed sag. Turning over, she saw Tom climbing under the duvet. She smiled sleepily at him.<p>

"Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you," Tom said, sliding close to her in the bed. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Her hands snaked out and reached his waist. She pulled him closer. "So?"

"So what?" He asked, chuckling at her half asleep form.

"How did things go?" She was curious if tonight was a success at all.

Tom remained silent for a moment, his fingers playing with her curls. "It went fine I suppose. A lot of the Order members believe it's a trap, a ruse of some sort. But I know a few were definitely impacted. Molly Weasley for one. Her eyes were on you the entire night."

Hermione's heart clenched. She missed the Weasley matriarch very much. She was always like a mother to her.

"And Kingsley, what did he say?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Tom chuckled. "Go to sleep Hermione, we can talk in the morning."

She shook her head. "I want to know now. So tell me," she said snippy.

"All right. Kingsley was very iffy on the situation. He was very grateful for all the money and the new ward; however, it's obvious he's still very distrusting."

Hermione frowned. "Is there anything we can do to make them more trusting?"

Tom nodded. "I've invited him to come to the Manor tomorrow, on the stipulation he comes alone though."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. "That's obviously sounds like a trap Tom."

He shrugged. "I know, but I told him I'd give him the location of some of the more vicious Death Eaters. There are those who will stand in the way, preventing us from fixing what has happened… I need those people taken care of."

Hermione nodded. That was rather smart of him, and an excellent way to gain the trust of the Order. She only hoped things would play out. "Like Bellatrix?"

Tom stilled beside her. "She's a special case. We'll have to think long and hard about how to deal with her."

Hermione growled. "I think she's vile."

Tom chuckled. "I know dear." He kissed her forehead. "I'm so ashamed of the monster I created in her."

Hermione turned so she was facing him. "We'll fix things, I know we will."

Tom grinned, kissing her full on the lips. "Go to sleep sweetheart."

"I love you," she murmured into his chest, cuddling closer.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone following the story. You all rock!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Hermione woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Rolling over, she let out a sigh. She knew he was busy all the time, but he never made time for her.

But as Hermione moved her hand, a sparkle caught her eye. Seeing the ring on her finger made her smile and butterflies form in her stomach.

Tom was busy, but he was busy making a better future for the two of them, she reminded herself. He wasn't avoiding her, he was just busy.

Feeling slightly better, Hermione made her way to the bathroom, ready for a shower. She turned on the hot water, quickly hoping in. She let out a sigh as the warm water hit her back, feeling wonderful on her stiff muscles.

Her hands moved down to her stomach, smiling. Her baby was in there.

She still couldn't wrap her head around it. She was going to have a baby. Excitement bubbled up inside her. Her eyes widened. She should see a healer, to make sure everything was developing properly!

She finished up her shower, quickly pulling on a dress. It was baby blue, stopping just below her knees. Hermione then slipped on her engagement ring and the Gaunt bracelet. Slipping on her flats, she began to make her way towards Tom's study.

On her way, she remembered how Tom mentioned Kingsley. Hermione pondered if he would actually show up today. There were both pros and cons to the situation. She knew he was smart, but it obviously sounded like a trap…. However, the tradeoff of information would be worth the risk he was going to take.

Hermione wondered which he would choose. She had always liked Kingsley; he was always so levelheaded and would protect those he cared for.

She stopped outside his study and took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. She pushed open the doors, not bothering to knock.

Tom looked up from his desk, startled. He smiled when he saw it was Hermione. "Hey," he murmured, getting up to greet her. "Did you sleep all right?"

Hermione nodded. "I slept fine, things are fine."

"Are you feeling better than you did last night?" He said, taking her into his arms.

"I do, sorry about that whole thing," she mumbled into his chest.

Tom wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm the one that's sorry. I should have prevented that situation from even happening."

She laughed dryly. "It isn't your fault. I had hoped Harry wouldn't be so thick headed, but I guess I was wrong."

Tom sneered. "Potter isn't exactly known for being levelheaded. The boy has made so many mistakes in the past; it isn't a surprise he made another."

"I know, I just…. Look, can we not talk about Harry?" She asked, looking up at him.

Tom nodded, not wanting to upset her. The question had been in the back of his mind for a while now, and was unsure of how to approach the topic with her.

The prophecy said him and Potter would have to fight, one destroying the other. But Tom wasn't sure that's what he wanted to do. Obviously, if Potter could abandon his fight to destroy the Horcruxes, then things would be easier. Tom would let him live, only for Hermione's sake.

She came off as though she was fine, but last night was proof she felt upset and betrayed by her friend. Killing him would destroy her, and he wouldn't want to do that.

However, if Potter didn't stand down, Tom would have no choice. His family came first, Potter be damned.

Hermione moved and sat herself at his desk. He joined her. "What are you working on?" She asked, looking at all the paper on his desk.

Tom shrugged. "Just going over some papers involving foreign affairs. I've been trying to pull influence from other countries, giving my support to the current leaders. Also, I need to go over some of the papers and bills involving the new ward at St. Mungo's."

"Can I help?" She asked.

Tom sighed. "Hermione, I don't know if you'd want too. It's boring work, and I'm-"

"No." she said, cutting him off. "Tom, you don't understand how bored I am. Please, let me help you, or else I know I'll be going insane."

Tom smiled at the fierceness her saw in her eyes. "Fine, you can help me with the planning and such." He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Hermione."

She smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. "I know you do. Or else you wouldn't be doing all this," she gestured around.

He grinned. "What can I say? You've changed me for the better."

"Well, I'm glad," she said, a blush spreading on her cheeks. He loved her so much that he'd do all this for her. A love that can move the world. She now knew how Helen of Troy now felt.

It was empowering and frightening at the same time.

His lips caught hers, causing her to moan in the kiss.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the knock. "Enter," Tom called out, helping Hermione off his desk. Hermione brushed her dress, making sure it didn't just look like they were snogging.

Lucius entered, followed by Kingsley.

Hermione smiled; pleasantly surprised he decided to come.

"Hermione?" He asked, arching his eyebrow. Kingsley didn't expect to enter Voldemort's study and find Hermione in there. He thought she was a prisoner here…. Yet she was dressed nicely, a smile on her face.

"Hello Kinglsey," she said shyly. "Well, I'll leave you three to it." She said, leaning up kissing Tom a quick kiss.

"Wait, can I speak to you after?" He asked before she made her way out the door.

Hermione bit her lip, sending a glance towards Tom. He nodded slightly, although his jaw was tight. "Sure, just summon me once you're finished."

Hermione quickly exited the study. She decided she would make her way towards the library to see if there was any reason on the reversal on some Dark Curses.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Hermione smiled, pulling a few books off the shelves. She absolutely loved being in libraries, and the one here was the grandest one she had ever seen. There were literally thousands of books on the walls, each with a different story inside them.

A bubble of excitement ran through her. She grabbed a few books that looked promising, lugging them over to the desk.

Opening the first one, _Falmuth's Guide to Healing, _Hermione quickly began to read. She absorbed every little bit of information, becoming more and more interested as she read.

Hermione closed the book some time later, a feeling of satisfaction taking over. She had never really given much thought as to what she wanted to do in the future, but after reading the book, the idea of healing started to appeal to her.

She wanted to help people and make a difference in their lives, and what better way to do that than by medicine? Hermione was brilliant at potion making, so she'd be able to brew as well as perform the charm work necessary.

Excitement bubbled up within her. Maybe she could talk to Tom about it? Hermione knew there was an exam that she needed to take in order to become certified, but that was all! Severus could teach her the information she needed to know, and then Hermione could sit the exam.

Grabbing another book, Hermione began to go through it.

* * *

><p>Kingsley sat on the couch opposite Voldemort, Malfoy, and Snape. He felt incredibly uncomfortable with the situation, but knew he had no one other choice.<p>

When Voldemort told him he'd be willing to give away the locations to some of his Death Eaters, Kingsley knew he'd have to go. Yes, it was probably a trap, but the chance was too good to pass up. If there was an opportunity for that information, he had to take it.

The Order didn't know he was here. Merlin, Dumbledore would have his head if he knew.

Seeing Hermione had confused him as well. He was told the girl was captured, that she had turned evil, and all sorts of nonsense. He knew she had fought on the side of the Death Eaters during the skirmish at Diagon Alley… but Kingsley wasn't sure what he believed anymore. He just needed to know if she was all right.

No one in the Order had wanted to approach Hermione at the ball last night, and he couldn't help but wonder why? Why was it no one wanted to speak with her?

He knew he did.

"Is she being cared for?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He knew the question was a bold one, but he had to know.

Tom smirked. "Of course she is."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm sure you're aware she's a rather popular topic of interest for the Order."

Tom narrowed his eyes at this. "What's being said?"

Kingsley leaned back, feeling more secure. He had gotten this far without being hexed, which was a good sign. "How about this, you give me some information, and I'll tell you what I know."

Tom nodded. "Seems fair enough. First, let me just explain something to you." Tom then went on and explained everything to Kingsley. He knew he was taking a chance, but Kingsley seemed one of the most understanding of the Order members. He told him how he wanted to withdraw his influence and become more "normal."

Kingsley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Voldemort was tired of the War? It seemed too good to be true. The question was did he really mean it? "Do you really feel remorseful?"

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but froze.

_Remorseful._

_Remorse._

How could he have not realized it sooner? Now that he had found love, he was bound to feel remorseful. Meaning his Horcruxes...

"Tom," Lucius said softly, bringing him back to the present.

Tom turned to Lucius, storing the information for later. "Thank you," he said softly. Kingsley was watching him warily. "I do feel remorseful. Everything I had wanted in the beginning, I no longer want it. I just want to settle down and have a life with my wife and child. I just want peace."

Kingsley opened his mouth. "Wife? You're married?!"

Tom chuckled. "Not yet, but I plan on marrying Hermione soon enough."'

Kingsley sat back, feeling like he had been hit with a bus. "Do you love her?"

Tom nodded. "I do. So much that I would do whatever necessary. I want this war over."

Kingsley couldn't help but believe him. The raw emotion in his voice was so believable. "So what is it you need me to do?"

Tom smiled. "Well, firstly, I want to snuff out the newest Death Eater recruits. I have the addresses of all of them. I want you to lead the Auror's there, and take care of them." He handed Kingsley the list.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Kingsley asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tom shrugged. "You'll just have to trust me. If you can't get rid of them legally, I'll do it my own ways."

Kingsley remained silent.

"You may have noticed that the Death Eaters have been removed from the Ministry of Magic," Severus interjected.

Kingsley nodded. "I had noticed. None of us could figure out why though."

Tom nodded. "You must understand Kingsley, what we're speaking of mustn't be mentioned elsewhere. It is of the upmost importance that this remains quiet. Unless you'd rather have chaos on your hands."

Kingsley nodded, remaining quiet. "You know Dumbledore won't accept this?"

Tom sighed. "I know. The old man is a hypocrite. For ages, he had been preaching to me about love, but if I were to tell him I reformed, he wouldn't believe me. He had never trusted me, not even when I was a young boy."

"Harry might though." Kingsley replied. "I know he's struggling with Hermione's so called 'betrayal' but I know it's mostly because he cares for her deeply. Given time, I think you could convince him."

"Hermione tried to speak to her last night, and that didn't go over too well." Lucius stated.

Kingsley nodded. "Just give him time. I know if you could convince him of your genuine concern for her, then maybe he could be swayed. Harry doesn't want to kill you, hell, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Having him on your side would be a huge plus."

Tom nodded. "I'll think about it. I know it's a tricky subject, but it's worth looking into. No doubt it would please Hermione as well." He said the last part to himself softly.

"Many of the Order believe Hermione is 'evil.' Some believe she can be 'saved,' others don't." Kingsley said.

Tom growled. "She is no such thing."

Kingsley shrugged. "It doesn't look good. I mean, she mysteriously disappears and the next time she's seen, she's battling Order members."

"She's never hurt anyone."

"Regardless, she fought against her own."

Tom huffed. "She isn't evil."

"I know, I can see that. It just means her image isn't good with Dumbledore."

Tom growled. "That man with be a problem. But I digress, is Hermione in any danger?"

"From the Order? Only a select few think her that big of a problem. Besides that, I think she should be all right. Just keep an eye on her and things should be fine."

Tom nodded "Good." He was silent for a moment. Hermione's safety was of the most importance to him.

Kingsley eyed the Dark Lord. "Do your followers know about what's going on?"

"Only those in the inner circle." Severus said.

"Minus my estranged sister in law," Lucius added with disgust in his voice.

"Ah," Kingsley said. "That will pose a problem, won't it?"

Tom chuckled dryly. "Indeed it would." He glanced at the clock, standing. "I need to run. I'm meeting with the Headmaster from Durmstrang. Kingsley, if you would help us, it would be greatly appreciated. I'll have an elf summon Hermione so you may speak to her."

Kingsley stood, sticking his hand out to Voldemort.

Tom smiled at him, grasping the man's hand. They shook each other's hands.

"Thank you… Volde….Sir…." Kingsley stumbled, unsure of what to say to him.

Tom smiled. "Tom Riddle. You may call me Tom, Mr. Riddle, whatever it is that makes you feel most comfortable."

Kingsley nodded. "Thank you Tom." He waved the list. "As soon as I finish speaking to Hermione, I'll take care of these."

Tom nodded. "Severus, look after Hermione. Lucius, come with me."

The two exited the room. Severus offered Kingsley a small smile. "I'll just go grab Hermione, wait a moment," he said, excusing himself from the room as well.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

The door to the office swung open a few minutes later and Hermione appeared. "Hello, Kingsley," she said softly, moving into the study.

"Hermione," he said, standing up and abruptly pulling her into a hug. "I feared the worst, but I'm glad to see you're safe."

Hermione laughed, hugging him back. "Oh Kingsley, it's so good to see you!" Hermione took a step back, giving the older wizard a smile. Turning, she saw Severus in the doorway. "You can leave Severus, I'll be fine."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "If anything happens to her Kingsley, I'll kill you with my bare hands." And with that, he left the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione gave Kingsley an apologetic look. "They're a bit overprotective."

Kingsley chuckled. "You're future husband is the worse."

Hermione made a sour face. "He means well, even though it's hard to believe."

He nodded, taking a seat. "I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not, but I think I do. I mean, he seemed sincere."

"Tom is, he really does want the War to be over," Hermione sat down on the couch, pulling her feet up.

"I will do my best to take care of some of the Death Eaters," he said.

Hermione smiled. She knew Kingsley was the right one to approach. He was always so much more level headed than all the other Order members. Kingsley would do the right thing, even if it meant going against what Dumbledore wanted. He had a conscious and would use it.

Kingsley still couldn't believe Hermione was sitting before him. The whole situation was just so unreal. What would anyone say if he told them what had happened? No doubt they wouldn't believe him. He had been told that Hermione had become twisted into some monster, one incapable of remorse. But the girl he saw last night was proof that wasn't true. Hermione looked happy last night, especially when she was in the arms of her supposed beloved.

He was gentle with her, his eyes soft when he looked at her. Hermione was definitely his soft spot… his weakness. Kingsley's eyes widened. If Dumbledore found that out, no doubt he'd use Hermione against him. He couldn't let that happen…

Dumbledore seemed to believe that the end always justified the means, but Kingsley didn't share that sentiment. He wouldn't harm one person, just to hurt another. But Dumbledore would.

It was when he saw Hermione lost in her own thoughts with a smile on her face that Kingsley realized he didn't want to hurt her, or the man that she loved. And Dumbledore would. Kingsley couldn't let that happen.

His eyes moved down towards Hermione's stomach as her hand slowly caressed it.

"So you're pregnant?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes, I'm about four months now." A faint blush spread on her cheeks as she began to play with the edge of her tee shirt.

"You'll be a wonderful mother," Kingsley said, giving Hermione a smile.

She blushed. "You really think so? I've been rather nervous about the whole situation. Everyone is confident in me, but I don't know, I can't help but being doubtful."

"Well, I don't know much about babies, but shouldn't you be seeing a healer?"

Hermione let out a small laugh. "You know how well that went."

Kingsley fidgeted in his seat. "I'll arrange for a healer to come to the Manor, one whom I'll swear to secrecy."

"Would you really do that?" Hermione's eyes widened. If he could, then that would be wonderful.

Kingsley nodded. "I have a niece that is a healer, and I'm sure she'd come check up on you if I asked her too."

Hermione smiled. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear while letting out a sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful. I was a bit nervous about trying to see someone to check up on things and make sure I'm progressing all right."

Kingsley nodded. "I'll contact her as soon as I get home. Just have Vol- Tom send me the okay."

She nodded. "I will."

A silence lapsed between the two. A thought filled Hermione's head, causing her to look upwards. "So you didn't know about Tom and me?"

Kingsley shook his head. "No, I didn't. Should I?"

Hermione shrugged. "I told Harry last night when we were fighting. I would have thought he would have told the others."

_That is strange… why wouldn't Harry say anything? _"He hasn't told anyone as far as I'm aware of."

"But why not?"

"Maybe Harry's confused. I mean, he's been told such awful things about you; maybe he can't help but doubt them now that he's seen you," Kingsley suggested.

"Perhaps. I don't know, I just wish he'd understand," Hermione whispered. A small sniffle sounded out and she quickly wiped a tear off her cheek.

Hermione stood, straightening out her wrinkled clothes. "Kingsley I really appreciate you doing all this."

Kingsley stood, giving the young witch a smile. "It's no problem Hermione. I want this war to be over, and this seems like a good solution, although I can tell you not many others would agree."

She shrugged. "Let them think what they want."

"They will," he said. He gave her a quick hug. Pulling away, he saw her face had gone pale. "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded, waving her hand. "Just the pregnancy, I'm going to go to bed. Can you see yourself out?"

Kingsley nodded, looking at Hermione with concern. "Yes, I'll be awaiting the letter. Be careful."

Hermione smiled. "I'm always careful Kingsley; I'm not the brightest witch of this age for nothing."

Kingsley laughed, and then watched as she disappeared down the hallway.

"She's safe here," a voice said from behind him. Turning, Kingsley saw Snape standing there.

"Is she?" he asked.

Snape nodded. "I'll see you to the door."

The two of them walked down the halls of the Manor in silence.

* * *

><p>Hermione was halfway to her room when she heard footsteps behind her. Pulling out her wand, Hermione quickly turned around.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood whore," Bellatrix hissed, her wand pointing at Hermione.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore the panic rising in her chest.

"I want you dead, for starters," the insane witch hissed. She raised her wand at Hermione, prepared to curse her. "Cru-"

Before Hermione could defend herself, a large hiss sounded out. Looking down, Hermione was surprised to see that Nagini has placed herself between Hermione and Bellatrix. The snake had its head raised, poised to strike.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with anger as she lowered her wand. Nagini hissed at her once more. She took a step backwards, not wanting to anger the snake.

"I'll get you one of these days Mudblood, and you'll be sorry," Bellatrix promised, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

Hermione leaned up against the wall, a sob escaping her lips. Bellatrix terrified her, there was no denying it. And if Nagini hadn't shown up, Hermione hated to think what would have happened.

Looking down, she saw the snake curled up at her feet. Hermione hadn't seen much of Nagini while living here, but was grateful the snake came to her aid when she needed it the most.

With a sigh, she continued towards her rooms, Nagini slithering behind her.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Hermione let out a groan. She had spent the last three days incredibly sick. She had thought she had gotten past the morning sickness, but apparently she was wrong. Rolling over in bed, she forced her eyes shut. Maybe getting more sleep would help.

But she couldn't sleep. So much had happened in the past week since she had seen Kingsley. First, almost ten Death Eaters had been captured in the Ministry. It was causing some discomfort around everyone, but they knew it was for the best. Hermione personally felt better that those men were no longer on the street, because they were vile. Lower Death Eaters were usually wizards who weren't for pureblood supremacy, but just looking for an excuse to kill. They were the ones who wanted Death Eater revels, where torture, rape, and murder would take place. Hermione shuddered just thinking about it.

The highlight of her week: Peter Pettigrew was captured by the Ministry. Hermione had almost forgotten that rat was alive because he was never around. But after her persistence, Tom got rid of him, selling him straight to the Ministry. He couldn't be trusted, and Hermione knew from past experiences that Pettigrew would betray them as soon as someone else stepped up to the leadership role. He was the type of person whose loyalty went to the highest bidder. "Good riddance," she mumbled.

But now that Pettigrew was captured, Sirius' name had been cleared. Hermione knew that he was dead, killed by Bellatrix herself, but it was still nice to know that his memory would no longer be tainted. He was a nice man, one who had given himself over for those he loved. To be honest, she missed the old Marauder. At the time, she had thought he was immature and reckless, but she now knew he was simply trying to enjoy his life while he still had it. Sirius held her upmost respect now, not that it would do him much good.

Feeling the nausea swell up within her, Hermione rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Tom entered the bathroom about a half hour later to find Hermione slumped over the toilet in exhaustion. Shaking his head, he walked over and scooped up her sleeping body. She mumbled something incoherently. "Are you all right?" he asked, laying her back down in the bed.

"Yes," she mumbled into the pillow. "My morning sickness has just been awful this past week."

"I can see that." Reaching out, he brushed some of her hair from her face. "Kingsley is bringing his niece over today so she'll be able to check up on you."

"That's good Tom," she said, sending him a smile. "I wonder if she'll be able to tell the gender."

He couldn't help but smile. "What do you think it'll be?"

Hermione shrugged. "What are you hoping for?" Secretly, she was hoping for a little girl.

"A boy of course, but every man wants a little boy. Although I believe a daughter would be nice as well." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Severus and I are stepping out for a bit, but I'll be back later."

"I hate that you leave all the time," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I know sweetheart, but hopefully I'll be back with you soon. Hopefully, this whole mess will be over, and we can be together," Tom said, looking at the woman he loved. Oh, how his life had changed.

"Can we move after this? I'm not sure I'll want to stay in England," Hermione mumbled, pulling the covers up over her.

"We'll see," he replied, leaning down to give her one more kiss. He stood, and after giving one more look at her sleeping form, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, dear, Kingsley is here," Narcissa, said, gently shaking Hermione awake.<p>

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. "Now? It's so early."

Narcissa laughed. "It's half past noon dear."

Hermione bolted upright. "I've slept so late!"

"Calm down Hermione, its fine. Just freshen up, and I'll send his niece in. She'll do the check up in here."

"Will you stay here with me?" Hermione asked, casting the older woman a glance.

Narcissa nodded. "Of course. I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom, giving her hair a quick comb and brushing her teeth. Changing her clothes, she went back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. The door opened and Narcissa stepped in, followed by a young girl. She looked like she was only a few years older than Hermione. _Fresh out of healing training, _Hermione surmised to herself.

"Hello, my name is Hope," the girl said, looking at Hermione with a small smile. "I just want to say first off, that my uncle had explained everything to me, so everything said in here is completely confidential."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, I really appreciate it Hope."

"It's my pleasure. Now, why don't we get straight to it? If you could lie down, I'll check on the baby."

Hermione nodded, lying back. Narcissa gave her a quick smile.

Hope waved her wand, causing Hermione to feel a cooling sensation on her stomach. "I'll just project the image onto the wall, so we can all see it."

Hermione nodded.

Hope smiled. "Well, you're about sixteen weeks along. Within the next few weeks, you may start to feel the baby move. It'll be very subtle, almost like you're having gas, but it'll become distinct."

Hermione nodded, excitement bubbling up within her.

"Your blood flow is going to increase, so you want to keep your feet elevated as much as possible, but try and get some exercise to help improve the blood flow."

Hermione nodded, taking all this in. "Will the nausea pass soon?"

Hope sent her a quizzical look. "You're still having morning sickness?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Well, it's a bit strange, but definitely not unheard of. Just try getting some rest. And a few Muggle techniques may help, like ginger ale or eating crackers in bed before you get up. Just little things like that."

Hermione nodded. "Can I see the baby?"

Hope smiled. "Yes," and with a few wand movements and some Latin incantations, the ultrasound appeared on the wall.

Hermione let out a cry. She could see her baby.

"The baby is very healthy, a nice strong heartbeat." Hope gave her a smile.

"Oh Hermione," Narcissa exclaimed, looking at the baby squirming. "You make me want to have another."

Hermione laughed. "Don't let Draco hear that."

"Do you want to know the sex?" Hope asked.

Hermione bit her lip, but then nodded. She wanted to know.

"It's a girl."

Hermione smiled. A girl. She was going to have a baby girl.

The baby shifted. She was now sucking on her thumb. Hermione stared, awestruck at the image.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Hope transferred the image to the blank sheet. Handing it to Hermione, she smiled. "Now you can see her all the time."

"Thank you Hope, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I'll give you my address, so you can Floo me whenever just in case something happens. But things seem to be going all right, so just eat more. It looks like you could use a bit more weight."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

"Well, I think I'm done here. It's been so nice to meet you Hermione Granger."

She blushed. "Thank you. It's been nice to meet you as well Hope. I really appreciate all this."

"Well, I'll see myself out. Although I'm sure my Uncle will be back later this week to pay you a visit."

Hermione nodded. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hermione was lying in bed when Tom returned. "How did it go?" he asked, sliding under the covers next to her.<p>

Hermione turned over, beaming. "Absolutely wonderful."

"And the gender?" Tom asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"A girl," Hermione whispered.

Tom froze. He was having a baby girl. A little girl. A girl. "Oh Hermione," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," she said. Reaching over, she pulled out the image from earlier. "See, here she is. Our daughter."

Tom held the picture, happiness spreading inside him. "She's beautiful."

"She's sucking her thumb, see." Hermione showed him the little fingers.

"Beautiful, just like her mother."

Hermione giggled. Putting the picture back on the nightstand, she rolled over, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you Tom."

"And I love you, now let's get some rest."

With a flick of his wand, the lights turned out. The two of them fell asleep quickly, each safe in each other's' arms.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Hope was stacking some paper away in her office when she spotted Hermione's file. Pulling it out, she shifted through it. The other day, Hermione had owled her saying that she felt exhausted, despite the potions she was taking and the ten hours of sleep a night she was receiving.

She was reading over her file again when she noticed something from the corner of her eyes. Grabbing the ultrasound picture, she looked closely.

* * *

><p>Hermione was doubled over the toilet, throwing up once again. It seemed like in the past two weeks she had gained an incredible amount of weight. Her baby bump was now incredibly visible. Not huge, but big enough where you would know she was pregnant without being told.<p>

Tom pulled back her hair. "I don't understand why the potions aren't working for you," he said, cringing when she heaved violently.

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe it's cause I'm Muggleborn?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous."

She scoffed. "That was always your answer to everything," she said harshly, before throwing up once more.

Tom was silent. Hermione was right. His answer to everything was based on blood.

Hermione turned away from the toilet, wiping her mouth clean. She quickly grabbed her toothbrush, getting rid of the nasty after taste.

When she finished, Tom pulled her into his arms. "You know I don't feel that way anymore," he whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you don't."

Tom led her to the drawing room, so they could look out the large window and see into the gardens.

"It's snowing," Hermione said, a small smile playing on her lips.

Tom nodded. "It's always beautiful around Christmas here. Narcissa does the decorations up nicely, you'll like them."

Hermione smiled, her hand moving down to her bump. "I still can't believe we're having a little girl."

Tom placed his hand overs hers. "I'm so lucky," he said, nuzzling her neck.

There was a cough from behind them. Turning, they saw Draco standing there, Hope a few feet away.

"Hope? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, confusion on her face.

Hope shook her head. "I figured out why none of the potions are working! Hermione, you're having twins!"

Her eyes widened. "No I'm not, we saw the picture, and it's just one baby."

Hope shook her head. "No, it's definitely twins. I thought I was seeing a shadow, but after looking closer, I realized there might be another child in there. It would explain why none of the dosages are correct for you."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you need to run the test again?"

"Just take a seat," she said, glancing nervously at the Dark Lord.

Tom gave Hermione's hand a tight squeeze. "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head. "You can stay if you'd like."

Tom nodded. "I will. Draco, you can leave though."

Draco nodded, quickly leaving the couple to it.

Hope quietly murmured the spell, causing the image to appear on the wall once more. She shifted the view a bit more, then "Voila!" she said. "Two babies!"

Hermione internally groaned. She wasn't sure how she would be able to handle one baby, and now she had to handle two?

Tom stared at the image, heaviness in his heart. Those were his babies. His beautiful babies, instead of his beautiful woman. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple.

"What's the gender of the second one?"

"A boy!" Hope answered. "Twins, a boy and a girl, no doubt they'll be powerful, just like their parents."

Hermione smiled, rubbing her tummy.

"I'll just give Severus your new prescriptions."

"Thank you Hope," Hermione said standing up.

Hope shifted nervously. "I'm sorry for not catching it earlier."

Hermione dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "It's fine Hope, you did catch it, and that's all that matters."

Hope smiled. "Well, just owl me if you need anything. Sorry again!" She disappeared out the doorway quickly, leaving Tom and Hermione alone once more.

"Two babies," Hermione said, nervousness in her voice.

"We'll be fine Hermione," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She looked up at him, smiling softly. Tom slowly bent down and kissed her. His lips were warm and he smelled delicious. Hermione moaned. The kiss was soft and nice, and it made her want more. He broke apart, still standing close to her. Her hands were on his chest while his rested on her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

He then kissed her again, this time with more fervor. Tom deepened the kiss, and her arms moved up around his shoulders. Hermione felt him moan, causing a jolt of desire to run through her. Tom was everything she could have ever wanted. She would just kiss him for the rest of her life if she could, not worrying about anyone else.

But Tom pulled away, leaving them both panting. Hermione shivered, giving him a smile. "You are amazing," she whispered.

Tom smiled. "I'm glad you think so, but we actually need to discuss something."

Hermione took a seat on the couch, Tom sitting next to her.

"Hermione, being with you has changed me more than I could have ever imagined. With you, I feel love, happiness, remorse…"

Hermione's eyes widened at that. She couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it earlier. "Oh Tom!"

He nodded. "I'm going to find them, and merge them back with my body."

"Is it actually possible?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not sure," he replied, standing up and pacing across the room. "I know remorse is the only thing that can redo what's been done, but I just don't know…"

Hermione stood. "It'll work, we'll figure it out."

He shook his head. "I don't want you anywhere near those things! There's dark magic in them Hermione, you could get hurt."

"Is Nagini okay to be around?"

Tom was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she's fine. But Severus and I are going out tomorrow to gather a few of them."

"Harry's still trying to destroy them."

Tom nodded. He took a deep breath. "I don't want to kill him you know."

Hermione intertwined her fingers with his. "I know," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Hermione reached down, giving her stomach a rub. She had just hit the five month mark and had blown up like a balloon. She gave her shoulders a shrug, trying to release some of the tension there.

"Hermione, you aren't paying attention to your potion," Severus said, eying her.

She gasped. "Oh, bollocks! I was so wrapped up in the book that I forgot I was brewing!" She scrambled up off the couch, moving towards her bubbling potion. She gave it a quick stir, frowning. "It's ruined."

Severus smirked. "Number one rule of brewing, never forget your brewing."

"Sorry, Severus," she said, a feeling of disappointment welling up within her. Severus had been teaching her some basic healing things to help prepare her for the medi-witch exam. Honestly, he scolded her so often she felt like she was a first year once more.

"Let me show you a small trick, when brewing Amortentia, if you ever go past a stage, just add a spring of mint," Severus explained. He dropped the mint leaf into the cauldron, watching as it simmered. The potion returned to its pink state.

"Severus, you're a genius. But I still don't understand why we're brewing love potions," Hermione said tiredly. "We did this in sixth year."

"Yes you did, Hermione, but it's been awhile since you've brewed and I just want to help you get back into the swing of things. Also, you're pregnant so we can't brew a lot of the more difficult things, so we have to start somewhere."

"Yes, Severus, no need to make me feel like an idiot," Hermione said, flashing him a smile.

He chuckled. "Besides, the amount of dunderheads who will slip someone a love potion is astounding, so you'll have to know how to produce the antidote."

"Yes Severus, I understand." She watched as he finished the love potion, quickly bottling it. He slid it into his pocket, "don't want that to fall into the wrong hands."

Hermione nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she felt something in her stomach.

"Hermione?" Severus asked worriedly.

Her face scrunched up. "I feel like I'm having gas."

Severus' face turned into one of discomfort. "Okay, didn't need to know that Hermione."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Severus! It's the babies moving!" She smiled excitedly. "My babies!"

Severus smiled for her. At first she had irritated him to no end, but she had grown on him. Much like some sort of fungus. Chuckling, he reached down to help her up off the couch. "Come on, let's go find Narcissa."

Hermione nodded, feeling excited. The two of them were walking through the halls when a scream erupted. Hermione's eyes widened. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Severus responded. "Hermione, wait!" he called after her, but she had already started running towards the Drawing Room.

Hermione burst into the room, shocked by what she saw. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were bound on the floor, Fenrir crouching near them possessively. Bellatrix had her wand out, a look of glee on her face, while Narcissa and Lucius stood in the corner.

"What's going on here!" she demanded, causing all heads to turn towards her.

Harry's fix was a mix of shock and disbelief. Ron looked angry, and Ginny just looked frightened.

"It's none of your business Mudblood," Bellatrix hissed at her.

"It is my business, now what's going on."

"They were trying to break into Bellatrix's vault," Narcissa explained.

"Be quiet Cissy!" Bellatrix shouted.

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew what was in there. "Severus, go!" she shouted. He nodded, quickly disappearing from the room.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Bellatrix had sent a curse towards Hermione. She blocked it, but the force of it caused her to stumble backwards.

"Hermione!" Narcissa shouted, moving forward, but Bellatrix had her wand pointed in her sister's face.

Hermione shook her head. Bella had finally lost it. "Leave Bella, and don't come back."

The insane witch whipped around, taking a few steps towards her. "You filthy Mudblood, you dare to order me around?" Bellatrix inhaled deeply, her eyes filling with fury. "You have no authority over me!" Turning her wand, she cast the Cruciatus on Ginny.

Her screams filled the room, filling Hermione with heartbreak. "Stop it!" she cried. Pointing her wand at Bellatrix, she shouted "_Incendio_!"

Bellatrix's dress caught on fire, breaking her concentration. Ginny stopped screaming.

"Let them be," Hermione said, anger filling her. She started to approach Bellatrix. "You need to have to lost your grip on things, so let me clarify them for you."

She sent a hex towards Bellatrix.

"This isn't your house… you hold no power here. You don't even hold any power in the ranks either, but you're too stupid to even realize that."

Bellatrix sent a curse towards Hermione, but she blocked it. Hermione continued to advance.

"And he doesn't want you Bella." She shoved Bellatrix up against the wall, invisible wands trapping her there. "How does it feel?" Hermione asked tauntingly. "How does it feel to know he desires me, a Mudblood, more than you? How does it feel to know that I fuck him, every night? You don't even cross his mind anymore."

Bellatrix let out a bloodcurdling scream. "You're wrong, you Mudblood whore! The Dark Lord loves me, and only me!"

"No, he loves me."

Bellatrix shrieked, breaking free of the bonds. She lunged at Hermione, knocking her to the ground.

Narcissa and Lucius moved to help, but Fenrir and the other snatchers stopped them. A small duel broke out.

Harry and the others were forced to sit there and watch what was going on. Hermione was trying to help them! The brunette witch hadn't left his mind since he saw her at the Ball, and all this was just too much. Something just didn't seem right.

Hermione tugged at Bellatrix's hair, causing the older witch to screech.

"You'll pay Mudblood," Bellatrix hissed, her foul breath washing over Hermione. Her hands found Hermione's neck, squeezing tightly.

"Hermione!" someone called out.

Hermione struggled against Bellatrix, but found it harder to breathe with every passing moment. Immediately, she began to fear for her babies. Her poor babies!

Bellatrix cackled.

"Hermione!" another voice called out.

She heard someone scream.

"I'm going to enjoy watching the life leave your eyes Mudblood," Bellatrix hissed, squeezing tightly.

Hermione stopped fighting. She had lost the energy and knew that her situation was hopeless. She tried to hold on, but she just couldn't do it anymore. Her eyes were slowly closing…

Suddenly, the pressure was gone. Looking up, she saw Tom standing over her. Bellatrix was lying on the floor; he must have picked her off her.

"STOP!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped dueling. Fenrir immediately backed away, knowing he'd be in trouble.

Immediately Narcissa ran over to Hermione. "Are you okay?" she asked, checking her over worriedly. Hermione groaned, touching her head. "I'll be fine."

Narcissa helped her up. "The babies?"

Hermione pressed her hand to her stomach, holding her breath. Moments passed by, but the familiar bubble of gas returned. "They're fine!" she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Tom turned towards Bellatrix. "What the hell is going on?" He sent a surprised glance towards Harry and the two Weasleys.

"They were trying to steal the Horcrux, my Lord," Bellatrix said, now on her knees. She was reaching for the edge of his cloak.

Tom took a step back. "That doesn't explain why you were trying to kill Hermione."

Bellatrix's face turned into a snarl. "Because she deserves to die! That filthy Mudblood has tainted you for too long, and I won't stand for it anymore."

"You will not harm her!" Tom said, his eyes flashing red.

Hermione trembled. He was so angry.

"She has you under some sort of curse My Lord, and I will free you of it! And then we can kill the Potter boy together, and-"

"Silence Bella!" he hissed. He began to pace back and forth. "I will not stand for this any longer, Bella."

Narcissa was now crying. Hermione wrapped her arms around her in sympathy. As much as Cissy hated Bellatrix, she didn't want her sister dead.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa," Tom said, sending a glance to her.

She lowered her head. "I understand."

Tom pointed his wand at Bellatrix. "You will not hurt anyone ever again Bella."

"No, my Lord, please!" she cried.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he cried, the jet of green light going towards her.

Bellatrix collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Lucius, get rid of this filth." He looked at the body with disgust. He had created this monster… he alone was responsible for the death and tragedy she created. Shame and guilt filled him.

"Hermione!"

Turning, Tom saw Hermione fall to the floor. Immediately, he rushed over. "Hermione?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"She's fainted," Narcissa said worriedly.

Tom nodded, "Lucius, summon the healer at once! Draco," he eyed Potter. "Release them."

He ignored Potter's look of disbelief. Bending over, he scooped Hermione into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. Narcissa followed behind, worry etched all over her face.

* * *

><p>Draco led the three of them towards the front gates. Once there, he released their bonds.<p>

"Will Hermione be okay?" Harry asked, nervous for the girl who was once his best friend.

"I'm not sure. Aunt Bella may have hurt her or the babies…" Draco trailed off.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco shook his head.

"Get out of here; you've lost your chance."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ron mumbled, before grabbing Ginny's hand and Disapparating.

"Let me know how she turns out," Harry said to Draco.

"We'll see," Draco said.

Harry Disapparated with a pop.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She immediately recognized her surroundings. She was in Tom's room… well, their room. She sat up slowly, ignoring the pounding in her head. It was dark now, so she supposed she had been out for some time.

Her glance moved towards the window, where a figure was sitting silently.

"Tom?" she whispered.

He didn't answer.

She finally pulled herself upright, leaning back against the headboard. Her hand moved up and touched the back of her head. A hiss escaped her lips.

"Do you know how close I was to losing you tonight?" Tom asked, still staring at the window. He couldn't even turn to face her.

Hermione cringed. He was probably furious. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry?" Tom stood abruptly, turning to face her. The moon light came in through the window, pouring out onto Tom's back.

"Yes, I am."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you almost died," he said harshly.

Hermione felt the tears pool in her eyes. She immediately blamed it on the hormones. A sob escaped her lips and she buried her face in her hands.

Tom sighed. He sat down on the bed next to her sobbing form. Taking her hands, he gently pried them away from her face. "Stop crying," he said.

"Don't hate me," she sobbed.

Tom would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "Hermione, I could never hate you."

She leaned into him, her face now pressed up against his chest. She clutched onto his robes as the tears continued.

His hands found their way into her hair, cradling her head. "I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered, his voice coming out hoarse.

Hermione stopped crying for a moment, lifting her head slightly. "Were you crying?" she asked, her big brown eyes piercing into his eyes.

Tom scowled. "Of course I was crying. Hermione, Bellatrix gave you a concussion, I was so scared I was going to lose you and the babies."

Hermione buried her face in his chest. "I love you, Tom."

He sighed. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you too, Hermione, but honestly, I'm just furious with you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"Sending Severus was the right thing to do, but you shouldn't have engaged Bellatrix, especially in your condition," Tom said. "Walking into the room, seeing her choking you…" He shuddered.

Hermione pressed a kiss to his chest. "I'm okay now, and that's all that matters." They sat there silently for a moment, Tom stroking her hair.

"What happened to Harry and the others?" she asked, her head popping up.

"I had Draco escort them out."

Hermione smiled. Despite everything that had happened, she was glad they were released. "I'm so proud of you," she said.

He grinned. "Yes, well, I told you I did not want to fight anymore, and I meant it. Potter is not any of my concern."

"Is the Horcrux safe?"

"For now, later today I am going to try and merge it back with my soul."

"Will it work?"

"Hermione, I already told you I don't know," he said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"You know, if you really want to make things right, you should ask for Harry's help. Maybe show him that you have changed," Hermione suggested.

Tom was quiet for a moment. It was a good idea. He needed to get into the world's good graces if he wanted any shot at redemption, and Potter was a good way to do that. Maybe if he spoke to Kingsley, the older wizard could help him out a bit.

"But I'm tired, Tom, so take this off," she said, tugging on his outer robes.

Tom chuckled. "As you wish." He stood off the bed and took his robes off. Tom stripped down so he was now in his silky green boxers.

Hermione let out a small giggle. "Take my clothes off too," she commanded, sending him a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because it's hot!" she complained, sending him a look.

Tom chuckled before reaching down and pulling off her shirt. He grabbed her pants, slipping them off. Hermione was now in her underwear and a tank top. "Come on," she said, holding the duvet up for him.

Tom smiled, sliding into the bed next to her. Immediately his hands went around her, tugging her close. His left hand moved lower, resting on the baby bump.

"I still can't believe we're having twins," he whispered before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Hermione grinned. "I still can't believe I'm with you. Honestly Tom, I was your prisoner when I first came here."

His face darkened a bit. "I'd rather not think of that."

"I know," she said, flipping over. She reached up, gently cupping his face. "But it's still your past Tom, along with everything else that has happened. Even if you don't want to think about it."

"I know," he replied. "But I'd rather think of my future, our future." He leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione moaned, pressing her body closer to his. Breaking the kiss, she sighed in content. "I'm too tired for sex."

Tom smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips. "That's fine, we can just cuddle."

She snuggled up next to him, smiling. "Will we get married soon?" she asked.

The two of them really hadn't talked about marriage. What Hermione didn't know though, was that Tom and Narcissa had been planning the entire thing. He wanted to surprise her.

"Soon," he replied, grinning cheekily. She just didn't realize how soon he meant.

"Good, because I finally want to be Mrs. Riddle."

Tom laughed. "Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too, now what should we name our babies?"

Tom shrugged. "I think you should be the one to decide."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "I've been thinking, but I'm really not sure. We'll see."

Tom nodded, kissing her temple. "Whatever you decide will be perfect."

Hermione was quiet. Tom assumed she had fallen asleep. He lay there, holding onto her tightly. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

In the back of his mind though, he knew he'd still have to pay for all his crimes. He only hoped the damage wouldn't be too bad.

Hermione shifted beneath the blankets. "Love you."

Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And I, you."

The two of them fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Hermione woke up the next morning alone. Frowning slightly, she summoned a robe and gently slid it on. Ignoring her need to shower, Hermione slid on some robes over some pajamas. She pulled her hair into a loose bun, knowing she'd deal with the mess of curls later.

She poked her head out the door, looking both ways. It was unusually quiet for a Saturday.

Figuring Tom was in his study, she made her way that way. Surprisingly, she didn't see a soul on her way there. Her bare feet padded along the hallway and she silently thanked the Malfoy's for having carpets everywhere.

She reached up and knocked on the large oak door. Silence greeted her. Scrunching her face up in confusion, she pushed the door open. Stepping inside, she saw it was dark in there.

"_Lumos_," she whispered. Nothing.

The room was perfectly clean. There weren't even papers scattered on his desk like usual. "That's weird," she muttered to herself before turning and closing the door behind her. "_Nox_," she said, the light at the end of her wand going out.

To be honest, Hermione was a bit miffed that she didn't know where Tom was. He almost always told her when he was going away on business, so she wouldn't worry. She would have thought, especially after everything that had just happened, he would have told her where he went. He could have at least left a note.

Making her way back to her rooms, she saw Draco running up ahead.

"Draco!" she immediately called after his retreating figure.

The blonde stopped and turned, smiling when he saw her. "Hello beautiful," he said, scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around.

Hermione giggled. "Put me down," she said, smiling at him. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked him, taking in his aura of happiness.

"Well, I'm a single man!" he cried, puffing up his chest ever so slightly.

"How?" Hermione asked, hugging him once more. She knew that Draco really disliked Pansy and was absolutely loathing his arranged marriage with her. "I thought the contracts had already been signed."

"They were, but after this morning, they have officially been annulled."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Well, are you going to tell me?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips like she usually did when she was cross.

"Well, I thought I'd Floo over to her house to surprise her, and well, I walk into her bedroom to collect her and found her in a rather compromising position with another man," Draco explained, the smile still on his face.

She wondered if he'd been smiling all day.

"Infidelity like that broke off our engagement, my father telling Pansy's parents that he didn't want a whore for a daughter-in-law."

Hermione laughed at that. "Surely Lucius didn't use those exact words."

"Oh no, Father did. He was absolutely furious. The Parkinson's had been pestering him for so long about a marriage arrangement, and that was only on the stipulation that Pansy was not intimately involved with anyone but me. And well, they had lied about her having date other man, so Father was furious. To think they seriously thought they could fool Lord Malfoy, as if," Draco finished, rolling his eyes.

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, I'm happy for you. Now we won't ever have to see her pug face again."

"No, we probably will, just not as my fiancé," Draco said with a shrug.

It was obvious by his gestures that he was very excited and Hermione was so happy for him.

"Did you know who she was in bed with?" Hermione asked, walking down the hallway with him. The two of them were making their way back to Hermione's chambers.

"Theo Nott," Draco said with another shrug. "I wasn't too surprised. I knew Theo was interested in Pansy while we were still at Hogwarts, but eh, I hope they're happy because her parents are forcing her to marry him."

"Yes, well, I'm happy for you, Draco," she said, smiling at him. "But do you know where everyone is? Tom didn't leave a note or anything."

"Oh, I think he's off planning something with my father and Uncle Severus," Draco said, suddenly becoming a bit pink in the face. "But Hermione, why don't you go shower? You smell a bit." He crinkled his nose at her.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," she huffed, although she knew he was only teasing.

"You're very much wanted, Hermione," Draco said, sincerity in his eyes. "He loves you, he really does."

She blushed. "I love him too."

Draco grinned. "Hermione, you've changed him. I… well; I had always thought I'd grow up unhappy. I'm not a murder, Hermione, and well, you've saved us all."

"Stop it," she whispered, her face turning bright red.

"Seriously though, Hermione. You've brought peace to the wizarding world, just from your love." A wistful look appeared in his eyes. "It's beautiful."

"Well, there's not peace yet, so don't be too sure." She sighed. "I'm going to get changed."

Hermione hugged Draco goodbye before going into her rooms. Chewing on her lip, she moved into the bathroom. Since she had the time, she might as well take a nice, hot shower. Turning up the water nice and warm, she divested herself of her clothes and stepped in.

She almost moaned at the sensation. Every day her body grew and stretched in more ways than she had thought possible. The warm water on her skin definitely helped ease the pain.

Finishing the shower, she decided that she'd wear her hair back today. She dried it with her wand before securing it back in a loose bun. A few strands dangled in her face, but she liked it that way.

Securing a towel around her body, she made her way into the bedroom. One the bed was a white eyelet sundress. Hermione picked up the note next to it.

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry for disappearing this morning. I had a few errands I needed to attend to. To make up for it, I've bought you this lovely dress and was hoping you'd wear it today for lunch in the ballroom with me?_

_Say about three o'clock? _

_See you there my love,_

_~Tom._

Hermione looked at the dress, admiration in her eyes. It really was beautiful and so casual too! She'd be able to wear it anywhere and for anything.

Slipping on the dress, she smiled when it fit perfectly. Her hands rested on her baby bump as she checked her appearance in the mirror. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was almost time for lunch. Dabbing a little lipstick on, Hermione deemed herself presentable. She slipped on a pair of nude color flats, seeing that her feet were to swollen for heels.

Making her way to the ballroom, Hermione slightly hummed to herself. Stopping just outside the French doors, she took a deep breath. She suddenly felt nervous, although she knew there was no reason to be.

Pushing the doors open, she walked inside, freezing when she saw what greeted her.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

There were people, lots of people. All dressed up, looking at her smiling. There were flowers scattered around the ballroom, making everything appear magical.

"Ummm, what's going on?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

Tom approached her, dressed in a navy blue Muggle suit. He took Hermione's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Tom?" she asked, a hint of warning in her voice.

He smirked. "I thought we could get married today."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't have gone through all this planning with Narcissa if I wasn't," he said. He took in her appearance, smiling. "You look lovely."

"But I'm not dressed for a wedding," she protested, looking around nervously.

"Nonsense, Hermione, you're wearing white and that's all that matters. And to be perfectly honest, you could be wearing a potato sack and I'd want to marry you." He wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm nervous," she whispered, glancing at everyone.

"I know, me too," he said.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was serious.

"But Hermione, will you please do me the honor of marrying me and making me the luckiest man in the world?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes, as long as you promise to stop being so cheesy," she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

He turned and nodded to Narcissa, who started instructing everyone to take their seats. Tom kissed the back of her once more before going to wait at the end of the make shift aisle.

A small cough formed behind her.

Turning, she saw Lucius standing there, dressed as impeccably as always. "I believe, Madame, I shall be escorting you down the aisle," he said, offering her his arm.

"Lucius, thank you," she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugged him as best as she could. The babies kept getting in the way, and she dreaded the rest of her pregnancy. She was sure to become as large as a house!

"You look lovely, Hermione," he commented, pleased when he saw her blush. "It has been an honor to have you in my home. I've come to think of you as a daughter and I hope that we will always remain close."

Hermione nodded, feeling the tears well in her eyes. "Lucius, I'd really like that."

He smiled. The music started to play. "Well, I think it's time."

Slowly, the two of them made their way down the aisle. Hermione didn't pay any attention to who was there. She was sure it was people closest to Tom and the Malfoys. All she could focus on was the man standing at the end of the aisle.

And he was hers. All hers.

Once they reached Tom, Lucius kissed the back of her hand before placing it in Tom's waiting one. She felt chills run up her spine.

Glancing over, she was surprised to see Kingsley standing there. Apparently he'd be the one to conduct their ceremony.

"I'm happy for you," he said, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a grin. She turned back to Tom, surprised to see all that love in his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he said back, his hear feeling as though it might burst.

"Attention everyone. It's time to begin," Kingsley said, gaining everyone's attention. Summoning a red ribbon, he tied it around Hermione and Tom's hands. "This red ribbon symbolizes the desire, passion, and vitality of the love this couple has for each other. It also symbolizes the community's support and recognition of their bond. If there is anyone who objects to this bond, speak now or forever remain in silence."

Thankfully, not a soul spoke out.

"Now, Tom, you may tell Hermione your vows," he said, his rich voice carrying out over the gardens.

He nodded. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr, promise you, Hermione Jean Granger, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to love and respect you, to support and to hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry… to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together."

Hermione felt the tears leak from the corner of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she repeated the vow. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr., that I will be your wife from this day forward, to love and respect you, to support and to hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry." She stopped for a moment, needing a moment to collect herself. The crowd awed unanimously when they heard her sniffle. "To softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together."

"These two people, united by love and hope, are now bound to each other." Waving his wand, Kingsley cut the ribbon.

Hermione immediately reached up and wiped away her tears.

Kingsley handed Hermione a small band, and gave Tom one as well.

"As these circles are designed without an ending, they speak of eternity. May the incorruptible substance of these rings represent a love glowing with increasing luster through the years. Bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love, trust, and faithfulness."

Tom took the ring, slowly sliding it onto Hermione's finger. "Take this ring as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love."

Hermione sniffled, looking at the simple band. It was white gold, plain and simple. "Absolutely perfect," she whispered.

Kingsley coughed, glancing at her.

"Oh, right," she muttered, clearly embarrassed. Taking the ring, she slid it onto Tom's finger. "Take this ring as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love."

"These rings exchanged symbolize the couple's desire to be faithful to each other and to share the rest of their lives together." He smiled at them both. "Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive always to meet this commitment with the same spirit you now exhibit. We all bear witness to this ceremony you have just performed and you may now call yourselves by those old and respected names, husband and wife. Bless this union. You may kiss the bride."

Tom gently placed his hands on Hermione's hips, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers.

Pulling away, he grinned.

However, Hermione wasn't feeling very satisfied. She grabbed his head, pulling him down for a rougher and longer kiss.

It was only after they heard a few cat calls and coughs that the couple broke apart.

Hermione was bright red.

"Come on, there's going to be music and dancing, and I'm determined to sweep you off your feet," Tom said, leading her to the part of the ballroom where the reception would take place.

At once he swept her up into a waltz, the two of them twirling around the room.

"I can't believe we just got married," Hermione whispered, still feeling like she was dreaming.

"Well, we did. You're Mrs. Riddle now," he said, leaning forward to nuzzle her neck.

"I think I like the sound of that," she whispered before kissing him passionately.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

After spending some time dancing, Hermione needed to take a rest. Being pregnant was starting to become annoying, especially in a moment like this where she didn't want to stop.

The two of them walked over to where Severus was standing. Hermione smiled, hugging him closely.

"Congratulations Hermione, you look lovely," Severus said, smiling at the younger witch.

Over Hermione's time at the Manor, she had come to love Severus very much. He was like the sibling she never had… that annoying older brother who always had her best interest at heart.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, moving back towards her husband.

Tom leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" she responded, turning to face him.

"There's actually some people here that would really like to talk to you," Tom said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Severus nodded. "I'll go get them." He disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione felt confused. "Someone wants to talk to me? Tom, who is here?"

He leant down to kiss her. "You'll find out in a few minutes."

Hermione crossed her arms, a pout forming on her face. She was about to open her mouth to nag her husband when he said, "Look there's Severus now."

Sure enough, Severus reappeared a few moments later but this time he wasn't alone. Two people were standing behind him. Two people that Hermione had come to love very much in her past: Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin.

She stared at them, gaping.

"Hermione, close your mouth," Tom chided, placing his hand on her lower back.

"Are you both really here?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between them.

Remus nodded. "Kingsley explained to us that he had been working with Riddle. The four of us had worked out a deal, one that would ensure the end of the War."

"What sort of deal?" Hermione asked, turning towards her husband.

"One that you shouldn't worry about," Tom said, his eyes hardening a bit.

Hermione glared at him.

He sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

She nodded. That would have to do. She would find out later.

"Harry sends his love," Arthur added.

Hermione grinned, throwing herself into Remus' arms. "I've missed you so much. I've missed everyone so much."

"I've missed you too," Remus said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm glad to see you've been all right."

"I've been more than all right. Tom and the Malfoys had been very hospitable with me. They're like my family now."

"Molly was very insistent that you hadn't turned against us… unfortunately not many of us believed her, but we do now. Kingsley explained that you hadn't changed… you simply changed those around you," Arthur said, affectionately looking at Hermione.

Tom smiled at Hermione. Once more he was reminded just how much the witch had changed his life. "Potter no longer knows the power that I do not."

"Who would have thought that the Dark Lord would fall in love with a Muggleborn?"

"Luna knew," Remus piped up.

"Luna? Really?" Hermione asked, looking back and forth between them.

Arthur nodded. "She seems to have an affinity as a seer. When you disappeared, she told everyone not to worry."

Hermione smiled at that. "I'm so glad you're both here. Does this mean things will be over soon?"

"Hopefully, although I can tell you right now Dumbledore will not be happy. He's been trying to spit out awful things to Harry in order to keep him on his side. But Harry knows better, ever since seeing you at the Ball, he's been questioning himself. I know for a fact he wants to see you… both of you," Remus explained.

"So Dumbledore will cause a problem?" Hermione asked.

Arthur nodded. "The Order isn't like it was when you left. Dumbledore's moves are messy and chaotic… people are starting to doubt him."

"Meddlesome old fool," Tom grumbled under his breath.

"But let's not talk about this anymore!" Arthur exclaimed. "It's your wedding day, and I'd love to take you for a spin around the room," he said, offering her his arm.

Hermione graciously accepted, allowing Arthur to escort her to the dance floor. The two of them danced around the room, and Hermione felt so great to be around someone she cared for so deeply.

"You know, I had always thought you would marry one of my boys," Arthur added after a moment of silence. "Or hoped, actually."

She blushed. "Fate does work in mysterious ways."

"That it does. But I'm happy for you, and Molly sends all her love."

Hermione felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "Do you ever think that it'll end? All of this fighting? Is it truly possible?"

Arthur pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm sure it is. Everyone is working very hard."

"I hope so. I really do miss everyone," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, once Molly finds out your pregnant, she'll be very eager to talk babies with you."

Hermione smiled at Arthur. "Thank you for coming, Arthur. I appreciate it, really."

Leaning down, Arthur kissed her forehead. "I love you, Hermione. You're like a daughter to me; I hope you know that hasn't changed."

"Thank you." Turning, she saw Remus approach her.

"My turn," he said, sweeping her up into his arms. The two of them moved slowly across the floor.

"Are you happy?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes.

Hermione nodded. "I am, honestly. I know it doesn't seem very likely, but Tom makes me so happy. He'll be a good father," she said, touching her bump.

Remus smiled at her sadly. "We'll bring this to an end… I promise."

"Please do, Remus… because I can't take all this worrying," she admitted quietly. She knew she shouldn't be stressing because of the babies, but with every going on she simply couldn't help it.

He hugged her tightly. "Hermione, please don't worry. Things will be fine."

"I know, I know, that's what everyone keeps saying," she muttered.

"But let's look at you," he said, glancing at her up and down. "You're a married woman now, Hermione. Sweet Merlin, I can't believe it. You're so young… and he's so old. You realize he's like, what fifty?"

"Age is just a number Remus," she said, chiding him gently.

He shrugged. "Yes, I suppose I can't argue there. Tonks is pregnant, by the way."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Really? Oh Remus, congratulations! How far along is she?"

"About five weeks. We've only just found out."

She beamed. Remus had been very nervous about his relationship with Tonks, but she was glad to see things were working out. He deserved some happiness.

The two of them danced to another song before she yawned. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think it's time to find my husband," she said, scanning the room for Tom. She spotted him talking with Lucius, Kingsley, Arthur, and Severus. "Seems like they're having a meeting without us."

"I'm sure we'll be filled in later," he murmured.

Hermione simply harrumphed. She marched over, immediately appearing at her husband's side. "Tom?"

"Hello love, did you have fun?"

She nodded. "I am glad to see you two here. But what were you talking about?"

"Don't be so nosy," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Her feet were beginning to hurt and she could really use a nap. Tom seemed to read her mind though, as he immediately attended to her.

"Would you like to leave?" he asked, cupping her cheek gently.

"But Narcissa went through all this trouble planning a party." It was true, she felt bad for wanting to leave, but she just really needed some sleep. Pregnancy was really tiring on the body, especially when there were two little ones involved.

"It's your party dear; we can leave if you want."

Hermione eyes flickered towards Remus before nodding. She hugged Remus, then Arthur. "Will I see you both soon?"

They nodded. "Before you know it," Remus said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Have fun, Hermione."

"We'll give everyone your love," Arthur added, smiling at her.

"Thank you both again for coming, I appreciate it." Turning to Tom, she kissed him. "I'm going to find Narcissa and thank her, and then we'll be on our way."

She weaved in and out of the crowd before she found Narcissa chatting with Mrs. Greengrass.

"Oh Hermione, you look so lovely!" Narcissa cried, pulling the young girl in for a hug.

Hermione hugged her back. She had come to love Narcissa as a mother and was so grateful to have someone like her in her life. "Thank you, Narcissa, for everything. I really appreciate this."

"Oh dear, this was nothing. An absolute joy to plan to be honest. I do love parties."

"Well, I appreciate it. I'm going to retire though, I've been feeling rather tired."

"Goodnight dear," Narcissa said, kissing the top of Hermione's forehead.

Weaving her way through the crowd, Hermione found Tom. "I'm ready. Shall we retire to our rooms?"

"Actually, I have something even better planned." Tom pulled her towards the entrance hall.

Once there, she looked at him expectedly.

"Hold onto this," Tom said, holding out a book.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at it warily.

"A portkey," he said, grinning wildly.

Hermione had barely gotten her hand on the book before she felt herself being whisked away.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: A huge thanks for all the love and support you've all been giving! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

Opening her eyes, Hermione had to blink a few times before she could really see. Looming up before them was a large manor.

"What?" she asked, looking between the manor and Tom.

He grinned at her. "This is our home," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "A place untainted by our pasts, Hermione."

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Tom, it's lovely!" Hermione glanced at the house, smiling wistfully. "Our own home."

Tom watched as the emotions played across her face. He had purchased the small manor in the hopes that the two of them would live their lives together here someday.

Coming up behind her, he grasped her beneath her legs, swooping her into his arms.

"Tom!" Hermione shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "What are you doing? Put me down this instant!"

He only laughed, carrying her towards the door. "It's tradition, Hermione. A husband is supposed to carry his wife over the threshold into their house."

"Yes, but not when the bride is a large as a house," she countered, squirming in his arms.

Chucking, he buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. "Silence, wife, or I shall drop you on your arse."

Hermione looked appalled for a moment, but laughed when she realized he was teasing.

"Welcome home, Hermione," Tom said, stepping into the hallway of their new home. Gently, he set her feet down on the floor.

She stood shakily, looking around. "It's beautiful, Tom." The carpets were different hues of blues and greens, with silver accents everywhere. It wasn't as overtly Slytherin as she feared it would be.

"You like it? Truly?"

She nodded. "It's wonderful, Tom. You've given me so much more than I could have ever hoped for."

"No, you're the one who has given me so much." Tom pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Hermione groaned, tugging his head closer to her. "Please, Tom. Make love to me," she whispered.

Grinning, Tom pulled her into his arms. Holding onto her tightly, he Apparated them both to the bedroom.

Suddenly feeling nervous, Hermione blushed. Turning, she motioned towards the zipper on her back. "Help me, please?" she whispered.

"With pleasure," he purred, placing one hand on her waist and the other one on her zipper. His lips nipped her ear as he slowly pulled the zipper down. She trembled as the cold air hit her creamy flesh.

The dress fell to the floor in a puddle and she gently stepped out of it. Turning, she faced Tom.

His eyes widened hungrily as he took in her form. "So, beautiful," he murmured, placing kisses all on her face.

Tangling her arms around him, she allowed him to lead her to the bed. "Please, I need you, Tom," she whispered. She kissed him before whispering, "My husband."

He peered into her brown eyes, shocked by the amount of sheer love and passion in them. He didn't know how he could have ever thought love was a useless force. He had thought that love would make him weak, but that obviously was not true. Hermione's love for him was proof of that.

"I love you." He captured her soft lips in a kiss, one of his hands moving down towards her breasts. He gently palmed the sensitive mound, reveling in the soft sounds she was making.

"Tom, I'm inpatient enough as it is. Please don't make me wait any longer," Hermione practically begged. Her stomach was fluttering uncontrollably and all the tension was starting to drive her insane.

"Such a bossy little witch," he murmured, planting kisses along the base of her neck. "I just want to enjoy this, Hermione."

"And I just want to come," she practically growled.

Tom laughed, allowing one of his hands to slip between her legs. His fingers quickly found her sensitive nub, giving it a quick flick. She squirmed in delight, letting out a breathy moan.

Hermione was so high strung that all it took was a few flicks of her clit before she came with a scream. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she tightened her grip on him.

Tom watched her face in amazement, the passion appearing making her look absolutely beautiful. He groaned when her small hand grasped his erect member. She stroked it a few times, watching as the tip glistened with small beads of moisture.

He took her shoulders and gently laid her back on the bed. With a grunt, she rolled onto her side.

"You okay?" Tom asked, suddenly worried at her change in position.

"Mhmmm," she murmured. "It's just my bump has gotten too large and missionary hurts my back. So I thought lying sideways would be okay." Her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

Tom climbed into the bed, lying next to her. "Hermione, that's more than fine," he said huskily, observing the nice view he got of her arse. He gave it a gentle slap, causing Hermione to elicit a small squeak.

Knowing they were both more than ready, Tom gently slid himself into her. He moaned as he felt her walls shudder around him.

Moaning, Hermione pressed her arse into him. "Move, Tom, now," she ordered, eager to feel him moving inside of her.

Placing a hand on her hip, he obeyed his wife's command. He thrust into her wet heat repeatedly all while praying to Merlin he didn't come too soon.

Her head fell back in an ecstatic moan. She continued to move her hips backwards, meeting his thrusts with equal force. The feeling of him filling her so fully was heavenly. "Oh god, Tom, oh god… that's so good… fuck… _so fucking good_." The words were repeated as if they were her personal mantra. "Tom, Tom, Tom."

His heart clenched. This witch, this beautiful witch, gave it all up so she could have some happiness. So he could find happiness and love too. How could he not love her with every fiber of his being when she was just so bloody _good_?

Feeling that he wouldn't last much longer, his hand reached around and touched her clit. Hermione moaned loudly, squeezing herself around him.

With that small action, the two of them went over the edge.

He pinched her clit roughly as he thrust into her, crying out her name. She came violently, her body shuddering as he emptied his seed into her. Hermione groaned loudly, the room echoing with the sounds of their cries.

As their bodies started to relax, Tom slipped out of her. Panting, he stretched out on the bed. "Merlin, wife," he said completely breathless.

Hermione chuckled, rolling over so she could rest her head on his bare chest. "Tom, that was amazing."

He grinned, watching as her body rose and fell with every breath. "I love you," he whispered, running his fingers through her brown sweaty curls.

"Mmmm," she whispered sleepily.

Tom continued to stroke her hair, humming softly. He didn't want to think about tomorrow… he couldn't.

"Tom?" Hermione peered up at him.

He arched his eyebrow. "Yes, love?"

"Could you go get me some tea? I'm craving some." She rubbed her baby bump as if to prove her point.

Chuckling, he stood from the bed and summoned a bathrobe. "I'll be back shortly," he said, giving her a tender kiss.

Hermione felt her eyes start to droop. She wanted to stay awake so she could ask Tom what he was talking about with the Order members but had forgotten too. The moment he reappeared in the room holding two steaming mugs of tea she felt the question fly from her thoughts once more.

She tenderly accepted the cup, allowing the steam to warm her face. "This smells heavenly," she commented, the faint scent of mint filling her nostrils.

He grinned. "Anything to please my wife."

"Say it again," Hermione said, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.

"My wife, my wife, my wife, my wife."

"And you're my husband," she whispered, hearing the words echo around her mind. "I love you."

"And I love you. Hermione, you're my whole world… my very life. Please don't ever doubt my feelings for you," he pleaded with her, his eyes full of worry.

Hermione placed her tea down, scooting closer towards him on the bed. "Tom, why would you say something like that?"

He looked away, shame filling his face. "Because I look at you and I see how loving and _good _you are and I know that I don't even come close to deserving that." He drew in a long, shaky breath. "My soul has been tainted beyond repair… you don't deserve that."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest. "Don't say such things, Tom, especially on our wedding night."

"Hermione, my sweet Hermione," he whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

The two of them held onto each other, neither loosening their grip. He held her as he thought about how much their world would change tomorrow. He thought about how upset she would be when she found out what he had done. But he thought about what was most important: her and their babies. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them; if they wanted the world on a silver platter, he'd give it to them.

_But the price must be paid, _his mind whispered traitorously.

Sighing, he pulled the cover up over the two of them, their teas long forgotten.

"I don't believe that, you know," Hermione whispered sleepily, allowing him to pull her right against him. "Your soul isn't beyond repair; it's been healing a little every day."

Her words rang true in his mind.

"I love you, Tom." Seconds later, her soft snores filled the room.

"I love you too, Hermione," he whispered back to her in the dark. "I only hope you can forgive me for what I've done."


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone for your reviews and support with this story. The only bit left after this is our Epilogue. Thank you all again. I condensed some earlier chapters so some of you may not be able to review… if you really loved it (or hated it) send me a PM! I'd love to know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

Tom stepped into Malfoy Manor, his heart racing erratically. Looking around, he inhaled deeply_. You're doing the right thing_, he reminded himself. He needed to do this if he hoped to have any future with Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning, a yawn escaping her lips. Sleepily, she rolled over, her hand reaching out into the space next to her only to find emptiness. Picking up her head, she looked around the room and saw she was alone. Where was Tom?<p>

Sitting up, she grabbed a bathrobe. Shrugging it on, she frowned. She felt a bit miffed that she was walking up the morning after her wedding night alone. She understood that he was busy, but shouldn't he have made time for her? For them?

There was a small pop and a house elf appeared. "Mistress Riddle, my name is Mitsy. May I get the Mistress anything?"

Startled, Hermione looked down at the little elf. "Do you know where Tom is?" she asked politely.

Mitsy frowned, her large ears drooping. "No, Mistress. Master left very early this morning."

"Oh," she answered quietly, willing herself not to cry. Gently rubbing her stomach, she looked to the elf. "Could you bring me some breakfast please?"

"Oh, yes!" Mitsy cried, disappearing with a pop.

Sitting on the bed, Hermione wondered where Tom was. He didn't leave a note or anything, which was rather unlike him.

_I'm sure something just came up and he's busy. He'll be back soon, _she reminded herself gently.

Mitsy appeared a few moments later with a tray full of fruits, toast, pastries, and tea. Thanking her, Hermione started to eat.

* * *

><p>Tom stared intensely at the golden chalice that was sitting on the desk.<p>

It was strange for him to be so close to the object. Tom had never thought he'd see it again, but here it was… here he was. His stomach was churning at the idea of what he was about to do.

He had spent so long researching ways to become immortal. After years of research, even torturing some to get information, he had finally found a solution. He, Lord Voldemort, was immortal.

But he was going to give that all up. He reached up, dragging his hand through his wavy brown hair. Closing his eyes, he reminded himself just why he was doing it… _for Hermione._

The door opened up behind him. Turning, he looked at the assortment of people now in the study. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined he would be in the same room with them without wanting to throw a curse or not. But here he was.

"Tom?" Lucius said gently, looking into his friend's eyes.

"I'm fine," he answered curtly, waving his hand.

Potter, Kingsley, and Lupin all stood off to the side. Snape hovered near them, a look of apprehension on his face.

"So how is this going to work?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. He looked around the room uncomfortably. Kingsley and Remus had reassured him that he wasn't in any danger, but Moody's words of Constant Vigilance rang in his mind.

"I'm not really sure," Tom replied honestly. "I'm just going to hold them and feel remorseful?"

"So you didn't think this through?" Remus asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course not!" Tom snapped. "I didn't exactly imagine making myself un-immortal when I made them." _Idiots, _he mentally sneered.

"Now, now, let's just try with the cup and we'll see what happens," Kingsley said.

Tom sighed, nodding. Reaching forward, he gently picked up Hufflepuff's cup. It was hot, almost too hot, for him to touch. He brought the cup upwards, resting it against his heart. He cringed, the cup growing even hotter. He closed his eyes and thought of Hermione.

He thought of their first kiss.

He thought of the moment where she had almost died and the pain he had felt for her.

He thought of the two of them dancing around the ballroom, joyful in each other's arms.

He thought of the way her body melded into his in almost perfect.

He thought of the love he had for her.

His last thought before his world went black was his two beautiful unborn children.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced at the clock. It was almost noon; where in Merlin's name was he?<p>

"Mitsy?" she called out, hoping the small elf would have some news.

Mitsy appeared. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Have you heard word of Tom?" she asked.

Mitsy shook her head. "No Mistress, but may I show you the nursery?"

Nodding, Hermione stood. "Yes, Mitsy, please." Maybe looking around the nursery and the rest of the house would help pass the time.

* * *

><p>Tom groggily opened his eyes. "What happened?" he murmured, sitting upright.<p>

"You were holding the Horcrux to your chest and then there was a white flash. When the smoke cleared, you were lying on the floor unconscious," Severus answered as he ran some diagnostic spells over him.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"The cup is destroyed, so I assume so," Harry said, looking at the disfigured relic. "This is what the ring looked like when it was destroyed. The locket looked like this too."

Tom sighed. "It must have worked then. There's two left. One is at Hogwarts and the other one is Nagini."

"Well, let's go get them then," Kingsley said, standing.

Tom hesitated. "Er, if I go to Hogwarts, I'm sure Dumbledore would not be very accepting of my presence."

"Well, you have to face him at some point," Lucius pointed out.

"I'm sure if you spoke to Dumbledore, he'd understand," Harry said, looking at him pleadingly. "He's a good man, Dumbledore, and I'm sure he'll see that you've changed."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Tom looked at Harry, seeing him as the young man he truly was. A young, naïve man who had placed all his love and trust in the hands of a manipulative old man.

"Harry," he said gently, looking into the boy's green eyes. "Albus is blinded by his hatred for me. There is no way he'd allow me to live."

"But-"

"No, Harry, he's right," Remus said with a sigh. "Why don't you and I head to Hogwarts to retrieve the Horcrux? We can use the cloak so no one will notice."

Harry nodded. He turned to Tom. "What are we looking for?"

"I hid it in the Room of Requirement when I applied for the Defense against the Dark Arts position all those years ago. It's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It looks like a crown or a tiara."

Harry nodded. "We'll be back as soon as possible." He turned on his heel and exited the room, Remus following close behind.

Frowning, Tom turned to Lucius. Lucius gave him a sympathetic nod. "Gentleman, why don't we move to the sitting room?"

"But what about Nagini?" Kingsley asked, looking towards Tom.

He was quiet for a moment. "Nagini has been my familiar for many years. I'd… I would like to be alone with her before…"

Kingsley nodded. "My condolences," he said softly. He exited the room, following Lucius out.

"Join us when you're ready," Severus said softly, briefly touching Tom's shoulder.

Tom nodded curtly. Once Severus left, he quietly called Nagini in.

She slithered up to him, watching him apprehensively. She almost knew what was about to happen.

_I'm sorry, Nagini. You've been a wonderful familiar and I hate to do this… but I must._

She nodded her head in acceptance, curling at his feet in a submissive position.

Closing his eyes to the pain, he pulled out his wand.

* * *

><p>Harry Apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. "Got it!" he shouted, walking into the drawing room. He stopped when he saw all the men looking sullen. "What's wrong?"<p>

Lucius' face curled into disgust. "Why this may be an exciting even for you, Potter, it is not for all of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry spat, his anger temporarily taking over. "Sad your little adventure to take over the world is over?"

Lucius stood, fury in his eyes. Severus quickly stood, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sit down, Lucius," he said quietly. "Potter, we are simply trying to cope. Our friend is going to be going to Azkaban, leaving his heavily pregnant wife alone. This is not a happy situation for us."

Realization dawned in his eyes. "You mean that Hermione-"

"Will have to raise our children on her own."

All heads turned to see Tom leaning against the doorframe. He looked as if he had been trampled over by a herd of thestrals.

"And she's okay with that?" Harry asked, disbelief in his voice.

Tom pursed his lips.

"Harry," Remus gently said, already knowing that Tom had decided to do this all behind Hermione's back.

"You didn't tell her," Harry said flatly.

"She would have tried to stop me," Tom replied. He closed his eyes, picturing her angelic face. "I couldn't let her stop me from fixing the mess I have made."

Harry was dumbfounded. To see Voldemort in front of him, doing something so selfless was astounding. It was obvious that he loved Hermione, which while he didn't understand, was something that intrigued him. Both Hagrid and Dumbledore had said remorse wouldn't be possible for Voldemort… they had said there was no way his soul would be able to repair itself. But it obviously wasn't true.

"Did you retrieve the diadem?" Tom asked, glancing over the young boy. Harry held it up. "Well, hand it here, let's get this over with."

The process of the merging was completed once more.

* * *

><p>Rubbing her stomach, Hermione looked out the window. The snow was falling down quite heavily, large snowflakes landing on the large windows of their bedroom.<p>

She didn't understand where he was. Had something happened? Things had been progressing so well she would hate to them be set back.

Hermione sighed. She hoped wherever he was, Tom was safe.

A small kick disrupted her thoughts. Her hands cradled her stomach as she smiled. "Hi babies," she cooed. "Getting restless, aren't you?"

A kick answered her. "Why doesn't Mummy find a book and read out loud to you two? I know babies like to hear their Mummy's voice." Padding towards the library, she picked out a book and sat down to read.

* * *

><p>Tom groggily stood. This was it… the Horcruxes were all destroyed.<p>

"How do you feel?" Severus asked, running diagnostic spells once more.

"Strange. The emotions are overwhelming," he admitted softly. It had been so long since he had been fully human that he felt disoriented.

"You'll adjust," Remus said, giving him a weak smile.

Tom sighed. He turned to Severus, a pleading expression on his face. "Will you take care of Hermione? Move into Riddle Manor and watch over her? I don't want her to be alone… not this late in her pregnancy."

Feeling touched, Severus nodded. "I'll guard her with my life."

"Thank you, my friend." He placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. The two stood for a moment, just staring at each other. Lucius joined them as well, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Err, I have a question," Harry said, hating to interrupt the moment. "What about the prophecy?"

Tom frowned, turning towards Harry.

"Actually, I've thought this one through," Kingsley said, addressing the room. "It says that either Harry or the Dark Lord must be vanquished and well, since Tom is mortal now, he's really not the Dark Lord. I do not think he even has a dark bone in his body anymore."

Harry's eyes widened. "So by merging his Horcruxes, he has cleansed his soul?"

Kingsley nodded. "Only someone with pure intentions would have been able to do what he did." Kingsley gave a small cough. "Unfortunately, this brings us to the next part of the plan."

"Which is?" Harry asked. He had only become involved with the plans last night. Some details were still missing for him.

"My arrest and trial," Tom said, paling a bit at the idea of Azkaban.

Kingsley nodded.

"Let's just get this over with," Tom said, reminding himself again that he was doing this for Hermione and his future.

Kingsley sighed, going into Auror mode. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr., you are under arrest by the Ministry of Magic." He muttered a charm, manacles appearing around Tom's wrists. "Your trial will be held immediately." Taking hold of Tom, he Disapparated them to the Ministry.

"Now, we'll all speak on his behalf to lessen his sentence, right?" Remus asked, looking back and forth.

Lucius nodded. "Yours, Kingsley, and Arthur's statements will help. Severus and I will also speak, but what would really do the trick is if Harry would make a statement." He turned to the young man. "Something from you would mean the most to anyone."

Harry nodded. "I'll do it. Even I can see he's changed."

"Wonderful, let's head to the Ministry," Severus said, shuffling the group towards the fireplace.

"What about Dumbledore?" Remus asked, glancing back at Lucius.

"We'll deal with that when we get there."

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Hermione could feel herself falling asleep.<p>

"Mitsy?" she called out, hoping the elf would finally have some information.

"Yes Mistress?" Mitsy replied, looking up at her fearfully.

"Where is Tom?" she asked, suddenly getting a feeling that the elf had been lying to her.

"He's gone," the elf whispered.

Anger surged within her. "Where is he Mitsy? And don't lie to me!"

Mitsy cowered. "He's at the Ministry!"

Hermione was taken aback. "At the Ministry? For what?"

"Trial," Mitsy squeaked.

Hermione's eyes widen. "What?" she whispered, her mouth going dry. Her mind kicked into overdrive. She turned, quickly summoning her jacket.

"Mistress, no!" Mitsy cried. "You mustn't go!"

Hermione ignored her, Disapparating to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Dumbledore shouted, pointing his finger towards the chief of the Wizengamot, Alfred Cornell.<p>

"Headmaster Dumbledore, if you cannot be quiet, then you will be escorted out," Chief Cornell practically shouted.

"You shouldn't even be listening to him! This man is a monster! He's killed hundreds of people. He should be Avada'd on the spot!" Dumbledore shouted.

"That's not how we do things here! He will stand trial."

"And you!" Dumbledore shouted angrily, pointing his finger towards Harry and Severus. "How dare you sit over there! You're betraying the Order and your friends."

"I'm doing what's right, sir. Please, just sit down and hear everyone out. He's changed, truly."

"You've must have been Imperio'd," Dumbledore said gently, as if speaking to a child. "Why don't we just take care of him and then move on with our lives?"

"Sit down, Dumbledore!" Chief Cornell shouted, banishing his wand. "I will not have you interrupting this trial every five seconds."

Dumbledore's wand was quickly pointed towards Tom. "Avada Ked-"

"Stop!" a loud shout interrupted him. All heads turned to see a very pregnant and very angry Hermione walk into the courtroom. She ignored Tom's pleading eyes as she moved to stand near him.

"Miss, you have no right to be done there!" Chief Cornell said, sputtering at her.

Hermione placed her hand on Tom's arm, looking into Cornell's eyes. "Sir, you see I have the only right to be standing here by his side."

"And you are?" he inquired.

"Hermione Jean Riddle, his wife," she stated, head held high.

There was uproar in the classroom.

Dumbledore could take no more. "How dare you! Sitting there carrying the spawn of the devil inside of you. It's an abomination, you're an abomination!"

Hermione felt her mouth go dry. "How dare you!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him.

"Chief Cornell, I believe we have digressed," Tom said, looking towards the Chief Warlock.

"Yes, we have Thomas Riddle. Dumbledore, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore shouted, the jet of green flashing towards Hermione.

She screamed, throwing her hands up in defense.

A body slammed into the side of her, knocking her out of the way. The flash of green flew over their heads.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

Blinking, she looked up and saw Harry peering down on her. He brushed some hair out of her face. "Are you and the babies okay?" he asked again.

Dumbly, she nodded. Harry helped her to her feet. Looking up, the two of them saw a swarm of Aurors tackling Dumbledore.

Tom was shooting daggers with his eyes, struggling against the chains binding him to the chair.

"Take him to Azkaban for attempted murder and use of an Unforgivable!" Cornell shouted, waving his hands about.

They all watched as Dumbledore was subdued and brought out of the courtroom.

"Now, let's continue on with this trial, Mrs. Riddle, you may begin with your testimony."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, calm down," Harry said, rubbing her back. "I'm sure things are going to be fine."<p>

"How can you say that? Do you have any idea what could happen? He could get the Kiss!" she practically shrieked.

"He won't," Harry said. "I'm sure of it."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Remus and Kingsley explained to me what was going on. This morning, Tom had reemerged his Horcruxes with his own soul. It was then decided that he would stand trial in order to hopefully have his sentence lessened."

"But what if it's not?" she asked fearfully. "I can't raise these babies on my own."

"And you won't be alone," Severus stated. "Come on, they've decided on his sentence."

Shakily, Hermione stood. Severus led her along the hallway towards the courtroom, Harry trailing behind them. Entering the room, she took her place by Tom's side. The two of them had not yet spoken… she didn't know what to say.

"No matter what happens, I love you," he whispered quietly for her ears only.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out. "I love you, Tom."

"Attention," Chief Cornell said, gaining everyone's attention. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr., the Wizengamot has decided on your sentence."

Hermione gripped Tom's shoulder roughly.

"You've been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban-"

Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes. _It could be worse, _she reminded herself.

"With no contact from the outside world," Chief Cornell finished.

She felt her world collapse around her. Ten years without seeing or speaking to him? The room started to spin.

"Hermione, it's okay," Tom said, peering up at her.

"Okay? It's not okay! They're going to take you away from me!" she sobbed. "I can't lose you."

"You can do this, Hermione. Please," he begged. "These ten years will fly by, and then we'll be together. Please."

"How could you have done this without me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have stopped me."

"Of course I would have!"

A set of Aurors approached.

"No, please!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Please, don't take him," she sobbed. "No!"

A pair of arms gripped her waist. "Hermione, let go," Severus said gently.

"No!" Her lips quickly found his, kissing him with all she was worth.

Seconds later, she felt herself torn away from him. She screamed, trying to get out of Severus' strong arms. "No!" Hermione watched as Tom was dragged out of the courtroom, tears pouring down his face as he watched his love disappear from his eyes.

Hermione continued to struggle long after Tom had left the courtroom.

"I can't do this," she cried, collapsing to the floor.

Severus wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, let's get you home."

"I'll come with you," Harry said, looking at Hermione with concern.

Severus scooped her into his arms. He carried Hermione back to the Manor, knowing that this journey ahead of them would be a long and difficult one.


	52. Epilogue

A/N: Phew, I can't believe we hit this moment: the Epilogue. I started this story about two years ago and during this entire journey, so many of you have been so supportive. Without your constant reviews and support, I don't know where this story or me would be now. But seriously, words cannot describe the amount of gratitude I feel for you all. So thank you. Thank you for giving me the strength to continue writing and for allowing my muse to take me where she would. This chapter is bittersweet for me, but I really hope you all enjoy it. Thank you, again, for being such a wonderful audience.

Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Hermione glanced in the mirror, making sure her hair was perfect. A soft smile graced her lips.

Today was the day.

At noon, she would go and collect her husband from Azkaban.

Her husband, her sweet, sweet, Tom.

She would have the day and night to spend with him before they were due at King's Cross to pick up their twins from Hogwarts. The two had decided they wanted to come home for the Holidays so they could meet their father.

Not a day had gone by where she didn't think of his sweet smile or love. Hell, some days those were the only things that got her through.

"Ready?"

Glancing up, she saw Severus standing in the doorway. Severus moved into Riddle Manor the day after Tom's imprisonment. He had been there for her every step of the way and when the twins were born in February, he became Raziel's godfather.

"Yes, is Harry here yet?" she asked, summoning her robes. She slid them on.

"He sent me his Patronus telling me he'd meet us at Azkaban. I think he wanted to speak to Dumbledore before joining us."

Hermione made a sound of displeasure. Dumbledore had been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. She thought he deserved worse though, but there was nothing she could do about that.

"Well, let's go," she said, reaching out to take Severus' hand.

The two of them Apparated to the prison. After checking in, they made their way along the long, dark corridor.

"Hermione!"

Turning, she saw Harry running towards them. She caught him in a hug, smiling.

"Are you excited?"

She nodded, but then paused, her fears swarming her mind. "What if he's changed? What if he doesn't want me anymore?" she asked in a small voice.

"Like that will happen," Severus said, giving her a stern look. "He did this for you, there's no way he'd have let you go."

"And once he sees Cassiel and Raziel, he'll fall in love with you all over again."

Harry was Cassiel's godfather. He loved her like a second daughter. Ginny and Harry had married and she had given birth to a son, James, two years ago. She was now pregnant with their second, another boy.

"Let's just go," she said nervously. Holding onto Harry's hand, she made her way along. She crinkled her nose at the nasty smell the place was radiating.

They stopped outside of a cell where a lone Auror was standing guard.

"Name," he stated flatly.

"Hermione Riddle," she replied, holding her chin up high. _I will not be intimidated by this place._

"Ah, Mrs. Riddle," a voice said behind them. Turning, Hermione saw it was Charles Demur, the Head Auror of Azkaban. "I've brought the necessary paperwork for his freedom."

"Thank you," she replied gently, tears welling up in her eyes. He would finally be free!

Auror Demur waved his wand, removing the heavy layers of wards and enchantments upon Tom's cell.

Hermione, unable to contain herself, pushed herself by as soon as the heavy brass door had swung open. She stumbled forward into the darkness, catching herself on the bars. It was dark so she produced her wand and whispered, "_Lumos_."

A bright light filled the cell. Sitting there in the corner was a thin figure, huddled over. Hermione, summoning her courage, whispered his name. The figure stirred.

"Tom, sweetheart, it's me… it's Hermione," she answered gently.

Tom lifted his head, his gaze meeting hers. "Hermione?" he croaked.

She nodded, the tears pouring down her face. She gripped the bars tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"Hermione!" he cried, stumbling to his feet. "Are you real?" His hand reached out and touched her cheek. "So warm," he murmured.

"Tom, it's really me. I'm here to take you home," she said, reaching through the bars to touch his grimy face. "Oh, Tom."

He shook his head. "I can't leave… I need to serve ten years," he whispered, backing away. "Don't taunt me demon!"

Hermione let out a sob. "Tom, it's been ten years. You're free now."

Tom started to pace back and forth, talking to himself.

"What's happened to him?" she whispered, horrified at what was happening.

"He's been alone for a long time, Hermione. I'm sure he doesn't even realize who we are," Severus said gently. "He'll adjust though. He just needs some good sleep and some proper food."

"All right," she whispered shakily.

Auror Demur came in, unlocking his cell. "You're free to go, Riddle. Auror Potter has finished all the necessary paperwork."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, giving her friend an appreciative smile.

Hermione slowly stepped into the cell, holding out her hand. "Come on, Tom, it's time to go home."

"Home?" he repeated disbelievingly, watching her warily.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, home."

His eyes flicking about quickly, he stepped forward and took her hand. They walked in silence to the atrium, where Hermione Apparated them home.

Severus returned with her, but went to his rooms. "Just allow him to rest," he had told her.

So with a heavy heart, Hermione lead Tom to their rooms. She glanced at his grimy appearance. "Why don't we give you a bath first?"

Tom nodded dumbly, too dazed to speak.

Hermione lead him into the bathroom, where he waited as the water filled the tub. Glancing at his vacant expression, Hermione figured he was in some sort of shock. She could only hope that it would wear off at some point.

Filling the tub, she waved her wand and vanished his clothing. She never wanted to see those dirty rags again.

She helped him in, giving him a few moments to adjust to the temperature.

"Your hair has gotten so long," she mused. "I think I'll cut it after."

Tom said nothing; he just stared at the wall ahead of him.

Begging herself not to cry, she started to wash him. His hair was full of knots and tangles so it took her almost four washes to get it clean. As she washed her husband's body, she allowed a few tears to slip out. The grime was so imbedded into his skin it was almost impossible to get out. And he was so thin… skin and bones was all she could see.

Hermione knew he was treated badly, but seeing how bad it was broke her heart. Her poor, sweet Tom was broken. And now she had to put the pieces back together.

After showering and drying him off, Hermione summoned some of his old clothes. They were a bit small for his frame but she adjusted them magically so they would fit. Grabbing a brush, she began to comb his hair. Once she finished, she summoned pair of scissors.

His hair was far too long. She cut it so it was just past his ears. It took a bit because of all the excess hair but eventually she finished. "There, done."

He didn't say anything.

Taking his hand, she led him towards the bedroom. Mitsy had brought a bowl of broth for him to drink. She wasn't sure what sort of diet he had been on, so she and Severus decided they would start him on a liquid diet before working their way up to more solid foods.

Helping him sit comfortably, Hermione fed him the nourishing broth.

* * *

><p>"Do you need anything?" Severus asked from the doorway.<p>

Hermione glanced down at his sleeping form. "No, we're all right. I'm going to read then probably sleep as well."

"Don't lose faith, Hermione. He'll be back to normal before you know it," Severus said reassuringly.

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes. They'd get through this.

* * *

><p>Tom groggily opened his eyes. The bed was so warm and soft, he didn't want to get up. <em>Wait, bed? Where am I?<em>

He sat up and looked around the room. The memories all came flooding back. A soft snore caught his attention. Turning, he saw Hermione buried beneath the sheets.

"Hermione," he whispered, gently reaching out to touch her. His wife. He studied her for a moment, looking at the worry lines etched onto her forehead. It seemed in ten years she had grown more beautiful. Her face was a bit rounder and her hair was longer and a thicker as well.

"So beautiful," he said as he reached out and grasped one of her curls. He wound his finger around it, enjoying the silkiness of her hair.

Unable to contain himself, he shifted closer and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. He then kissed her cheek… her nose... her bottom lip…

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to someone peppering kisses all over her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Tom grinning down at her.<p>

"Tom?" she whispered, hoping he'd be back to normal.

"Hermione!" he shouted, quickly kissing her lips. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. "Oh Merlin, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" she sobbed, burying her face into the nook of his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

The two of them kissed, touching each other's bodies. It had been so long since she had felt the warm caress of Tom's love and now that she had it… she didn't want to stop.

"Mmm," she murmured as he moved down to her neck, kissing the tender flesh there.

"So sweet, so beautiful," he panted, his eyes filled with lust.

"Gods, I've missed this," she said, tangling her hands into his hair. Her head rolled to the side where she saw the clock on the nightstand. Abruptly she pushed him away. "Crap!"

"What? Don't you want to do this?" he asked, looking hurt that she had pushed him away.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss. "I want to do this, Tom; I want this more than anything. But Raziel and Cassiel are going to be at King's Cross and we need to pick them up!"

Tom froze. "Raziel and Cassiel?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes full of tears. "The twins… oh, Tom, they're so beautiful."

"Raziel and Cassiel," he repeated.

"Yes, my sweet little angels."

"We have children," he repeated softly.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "Oh, Tom, wait until you meet them! They're perfect."

Hermione got up and quickly brushed her hair.

"Don't they hate me?" he whispered after a moment.

Freezing, Hermione turned to him. Placing the brush down, she moved and took Tom into her arms. "No, they don't hate you. They actually can't wait to meet you."

"But don't they know who I am? Don't they know what I've done?"

Hermione nodded. "They do. But they love you, I know they do. I used to tell them stories when they were younger."

"About what?"

"Our fairytale romance of course," Hermione answered with a cheeky grin. "Cassiel and Raziel love you Tom; you simply have to let them in."

He sighed, nodding. "Can I come to King's Cross with you?"

"Of course! Severus and Harry will be joining us as well."

"Why?"

"Well, Severus is Raziel's godfather and Harry is Cassiel's. They both love our children and are excited to see them."

"Oh," he said dejectedly.

"Oh shush, don't get jealous, Tom. There is no need."

"You haven't replaced me?" he asked in a small voice.

Hermione looked at him. What had happened to her confident lover? Tom was now shy, almost as if he was afraid of everything.

"No, I could never replace you. I haven't even looked at another man since you've been gone."

Tom nodded dumbly. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "I trust you, I'm just so afraid. So much has changed."

"Nothing has changed for me. I love with all of my heart, Tom."

"And I love you."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry, time will fix things."

"You think so?"

Hermione grinned. "I know so. Now come on, let's get dressed. Our children are waiting."

* * *

><p>Hermione gripped Tom's hand tightly as they walked towards the entrance hall.<p>

"The Manor looks the same," he commented, looking up at the walls.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I didn't want to change much while you were gone. It didn't feel right."

Tom stopped and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

She closed her eyes, sighing. "Say it again."

"I love you." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She gripped the small hairs at the nape of his neck, enjoying the kiss.

A small cough broke them apart.

Turning, they saw Severus and Harry standing there.

"Tom," Severus said, giving him a small smile.

Tom walked over and pulled Severus into a hug. "Thank you, my friend."

"And you, Harry." Tom hugged Harry too, who was somewhat uncomfortable with the situation but hugged him back anyways.

"So, shall we go?"

The four of them Apparated to King's Cross. They made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Many people pointed and stared and Tom found himself growing uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Hermione reassured him.

"So, tell me about my children," he said as they waited for the train.

"Well, Raziel was born first and he makes sure everyone knows it. He was sorted into Slytherin and is doing wonderful with Potions. He loves Quidditch and hopes to make the team next year."

"He's quite loud, often speaking before he thinks about what he's saying," Severus added.

"And he's very protective of Cassiel," Harry added.

"He's perfect," she said with a smile. "Cassiel is a little princess. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and would rather spend hours in the library than talk to anyone."

"She's quite shy," Harry said. "But she takes her studies very seriously, much like Hermione did."

"Her best subject is Charms although she really enjoys Herbology."

Tom nodded, absorbing all the information.

"Cassiel will take a while to warm up to you, but she will, don't worry," Severus said, gently laying a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Don't be," Hermione said giving him a quick kiss. "They will be so happy to see you."

"And what will we do tonight?" Tom asked.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve. We have a large Christmas party. The Malfoy's come over; Severus invites his woman over, the Lupins, Potters, and Weasleys. A few others, such as Kingsley, Ron, etc."

Tom arched his eyebrow. "I never took you as a party thrower."

She blushed. "Well, after you left the Malfoys, Severus, and Harry all spent the night. It just become tradition and every year more and more people come. Narcissa does most of the planning."

"And you? I just realized I didn't even ask if you worked!" he practically shouted, embarrassed of his forgetfulness.

"It's fine," she said with a smile. "I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"She's actually the Assistant Director. Once old Hobbs retires, Hermione's got the job in the bag."

"Stop," she said, blushing. "But I love it. I often spend my time in the children's ward, but the hospital has become my life."

"And you, Severus?" Tom inquired.

"I'm a private Potioneer, often providing potions to St. Mungo's and other facilities."

"And you have a woman?" he asked teasingly.

Hermione grinned. "Go on, tell him!"

Severus shifted nervously. "Well, she's a bit older than me, but I've started seeing Andromeda Tonks."

"Wasn't she married?"

Hermione frowned. "Ted died during the war."

"Oh, I-"

"No, it's all right," Severus reassured him. "It was personal thing from Bellatrix. Andromeda has healed and cares for Hermione and your children very much."

"And you, Harry?"

"I'm the Head Auror for the Ministry. I married Ginny Weasley and we have a son named James. We have a second boy on the way as well," Harry said proudly.

There was a loud commotion as the train pulled into the station. Reaching over, Tom gripped Hermione's hand tightly.

"Don't worry," she said, giving him a kiss.

"There they are!" Harry shouted, pointing to a spot on the board.

Tom watched as two small children approached them. The boy, Raziel, had brown hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue and his posture was relaxed. He had a goofy grin as he embraced his mother.

Cassiel was small, her eyes cast down towards the floor. When the flicked up to meet his, he saw they were brown. Her hair was also brown, but she had inherited her mother's wild curls. "Hello," she said softly, looking up at him once more.

"Hi," Tom replied, not sure what to say.

"I'm Cassiel," she said sweetly, Tom's heart instantly melting. She had only spoken three words but already Tom was wrapped around her little finger.

"I'm your father."

"I know," she replied. "I recognized you from Mum's wedding picture."

"I'm pleased to meet you," he said, holding forward his hand.

Cassiel giggled. "Dads don't shake their child's hand, they hug." With that, she wrapped her arms around Tom's middle, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad to finally meet you," she whispered.

Tom felt tears well up in his eyes. Looking towards Hermione, he saw her and Raziel smiling at them.

Cassiel stepped out of the hug. She smiled at him before turning to Harry. "Uncle Harry!" she shouted, jumping into his waiting arms.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and pretended to pout. "Why does Uncle Harry get a hug before your Mummy?"

"Because you write every day! Uncle Harry never writes," she said with a pout, going on to scold Harry.

"Raziel," Tom said, looking over his son.

"Dad," Raziel replied, arching his eyebrow. "You going to hug me or what? It wouldn't be fair for you to already favor Cassiel."

"I would never!" Tom protested, immediately worrying that he broke some unspoken father rule.

"Relax!" Raziel said with a laugh. He hugged his father tightly. "Just joking," he explained.

"Raziel is a little joker," Hermione said affectionately, kissing the top of his head.

Raziel beamed before moving to speak with Severus.

"They're beautiful," Tom whispered in awe. "So perfect."

Hermione took his hand. "And we're together now, a proper family."

Tom nodded. "I'm not ever letting you go woman."

"Good, I don't want you too," Hermione replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"Why don't we all head back to the Manor?" Tom suggested, looking at the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione took Raziel's hand and Tom took Cassiel's. The two of them looked at each other and knew that they were together finally, and nothing would change that.

Their love had survived so much and would continue to flourish in their future.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin.<em>**


End file.
